Sometimes a Fantasy
by greenlemons
Summary: AU. What if Sookie had gone to see Eric after Godric died? What if it wasn't interrupted by her waking up? What if she had to return to Bill after her early morning rendez-vous with the Viking? Lemons.
1. Life is a Mystery

**AN: Oh boy. Here I go again. So, this is the result of me watching this scene from True Blood a thousand times while procrastinating studying. And of course, I have an idea that just won't shut up until I write it down. Gah. Not sure if I'll continue this, or leave it as a one-shot. We'll see. **

**The timeline for this story is sort of an Alternate Universe. So, what if Sookie really had gone and seen Eric after Godric died on the roof and the events in the dream WERE TRUE. This is a continuation of what might have been. So the moment Eric's fangs pop and he looks down at Sookie in that dream sequence, is where this continues. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to seastarr08 who beta'd this, she is very awesome. *big hug***

**

* * *

  
**

He was staring down at me, his cheeks stained with his bloody tears, his fangs extended and a vulnerable expression on his thousand year old face. Was I really doing this? Without considering the consequences? I turned my head to the side, exposing my neck to him, my heartbeat louder than my panting of fear and anticipation. I felt his hand cradle the back of my head, his thumb touching just under my ear, and I shivered involuntarily. I was surprised when he bit down, I cried out, his fangs piercing the unmarked skin. Right away the sensation travelled through my veins and my core throbbed in response. My nails dug into his shoulder as he drank deep.

My hand tangled in his hair, I started reliving my dream of him, of us, which had rocked me to my core the night before. I gasped. His weight pressed on me, his cool skin touched mine and his mouth on my neck, taking me inside him was powerful and demanding. The pleasure hit me in waves, hardly giving me time to resurface. My legs went to his hips, squeezing him between them. I needed him closer. This overwhelming desire to be consumed by Eric Northman often left me feeling empty – and it wasn't the fact that he was devouring me at the moment.

He pulled away from my neck with a growl and looked down at me, his eyes full of emotion I did not understand. I wasn't sure I ever would. His thousand year old mind was completely foreign to me. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth, a drop onto my chest, just above my cleavage. I stared at him, his look of wonderment, leaving me disarmed.

I was surprised by my feelings for Eric. Whether it was his bit of blood I had ingested yesterday or not...I didn't think so. I couldn't deny that I was attracted to Eric before then. As much as I wanted to deny it, now, my feelings were influenced and he was impossible to not think about – it was unbearable to ignore him.

And watching him with Godric – talking with Godric. I put a hand to his cheek, gently nudging him down to my lips. He watched me cautiously as he lowered, closing his eyes, before I did the same. His lips were soft, cool and skilled. He was a completely different entity from the vampire I was used to. Bill. My brain wasn't willing to process that. It was a mental block, of my own creation, which would allow me to think of nothing but the present.

Eric was devastated. He needed me.

Strangely...I found myself needing him.

I felt his hand move from my knee up my thigh, leaving a trail of heat on my skin. I was dizzy. I forgot to breathe. He pushed my dress up to my hip. He pulled from my lips glancing down at my underwear. He looked back at me, his eyes searching for permission. I nodded, swallowing nervously.

Would I be good? I was relatively inexperienced. He had centuries of women, perfected the art of sex. Would I be a disappointment? Would he regret it? Would his pursuit of me halt? Did I want it to stop? I put my hands on his face bringing him in for another kiss, desperate for some reassurance that he wanted me. He didn't do anything but sweetly kiss me, tenderly, carefully, as if I was made of glass and I might break if he handled me wrongly.

We slowly parted and he lifted my dress over my head, leaving me in my bra and panties. I shivered despite my flushed body and the flickering fire. He put a hand to my hair and let my ponytail free; my hair down was a relief. His large hand hovered over my body, I found myself arching my back, aching for him to touch me. He brought it to my rib and kissed me again, softly before his hand slipped behind me and my strapless bra was gone. His glassy eyes darkened as he took in my breasts. He looked lost, as if he didn't know what to do next.

"Eric." I exhaled, buzzing for him – only thinking of him and me, joining. His hand lightly, barely, grazed my breasts and I stuck out my chest desperate for his touch. He was taking this slow and it was agony. I wanted to lick away his tears, but his beauty by the fire, his skin glowing, his devastation clear, had me reluctant to change one thing. He leaned forward his mouth so close to my breasts, I strained for him to touch, his tongue lightly flicked my right nipple and I gasped at the sensation from that one small taste. My lower region throbbed painfully, like it never had before, and the anticipation was something I was not used to. The waiting, the testing – I was trembling, weak for him.

He moved so slowly, so quietly, so tentatively. He watched my heaving chest in fascination, his lips wetting my other nipple, leaving me only wanting him much more. It was approaching a painful need that only he could satisfy.

"It's day." I remembered. He was still awake. He wasn't pulled in by the first sun like Bill always was.

Eric's eyes met mine. "It's you." His lips crashed into mine and things started. My leg hitched, wrapping up around his waist, my warm flesh against his bare icy back. His necklace scraping between the valley of my breasts as we kissed passionately, his tongue meeting mine. Despite his vampirism, the chemistry and somehow the _heat_ between the two of us was undeniable.

I pushed my body up, begging for every inch of his skin to be pressed flush against mine, for him to be buried deep within me. He pulled back, and I whimpered at his absence, as he pushed my leg close to my chest and the other, as he went under my bottom and lifted me to help remove my panties. My heart was so loud, so erratic that I was afraid for my health. My white lace panties were tossed off the bed and it was just me, naked, while he stayed in his black pants a reminder of his night. I put my hands at his belt, sitting up. He watched me his eyes heavy-lidded as I undid the buckle, pulling it from the loop. I was nervous. My palms were sweaty, my hands were shaking as I got the button and fly undone. I looked up at him. He was looming. His expression was so tender and full of passion that I was stilled. He put a hand to my jaw and kissed me softly. I made a noise against his mouth and suddenly he was on top of me, his pants swiftly gone.

I parted my legs and he settled between them doing exactly what I wanted. He had me close as if he didn't want me any further away from him than I wanted him. The idea of being parted from Eric suffocated me. He was my air, water, life. He watched me carefully as he inhaled and his eyes clouded with desire, smelling my sex. His eyes locked on mine – he pushed in.

My dream had not prepared me for his size. I cried out as he stretched me in a way I hadn't been. I froze and he watched me, unwilling to move until I was okay. I took a moment, feeling tears spring up to my eyes. I nodded, numb and exhaled. He pulled out, and I wondered if him being out of me was worse than the pain. He buried himself in me. He was hardly blinking, hardly showing any form of emotion as he waited for me. I wondered if this was lacklustre for him. For me, I was absorbed in him, I wanted to _be_ a part of him and I wanted him further inside than anyone, making me feel all these feelings every day, every minute.

My leg moved up, urging him to move in rhythm and I nodded slightly. He started his pace. I moaned as his long cock stroked me inside, causing ripples of pleasure throughout my body. I was a mess and things hadn't even picked up. It didn't take long before I came. He kissed either cheek, like I had done to him earlier, before kissing my lips.

I had never imagined a thousand year old Viking vampire Sherriff could be so sweet and so loving.

He pushed our skin closer together, his hips moving in a lazy rhythm, perfected at hitting the right spot each time. His lips went to my neck as he trailed open-mouthed kisses up to my jaw, to my ear.

"Take my blood, Sookie Stackhouse. Take all of me," he growled. I thrilled, my toes curled. He thrust into me, I felt his swollen balls hit my ass and I inhaled sharply. His eyes were back to focusing on my responses and suddenly, he flipped us and I was on top of him. I tried to gain my equilibrium. The tendons in his neck were strained as he leaned up, his fangs exposed, his eyes swirling, a mix of emotions. His arm came up from my hip and brought his wrist to my mouth. I rocked against him, and for the first time, his eyes rolled backs slightly, a grunt escaping his cool facade. I licked the inside of his wrist playfully, moving my pelvis on him. He was shaking in anticipation, bucking into me.

Eric Northman surrendering control. To me. I bit down hard, having never done this before, never imagined it. He shouted out, "Yes!" My heart did a back flip. I pulled at the wound, his thick, warm blood travelling, sticky down my throat. He looked positively unhinged as his eyes glowed into mine thrusting up into me as more of his blood entered my system. "Fuck, Sookie, fuck. This is best. This is right," he groaned, holding me tight.

His wound closed and he flipped me onto my back, the breath knocked right out of me. He thrust hard, and I let out a guttural noise, arching into his lithe body. My hands travelled up his back to the nape of his neck. He found my mouth as I played with his hair, our lips vibrating against each other. My hips met his each thrust, driving us further into one another time and time again.

"This is right," he said against my lips.

"Eric," my voice was high. "Please," I begged. He lifted my leg up, onto his shoulder and my eyes widened at his depth as he slowed down, pushing in, allowing me to feel every bit of sensation as I clamped down on him, the further he delved. When he reached the hilt his eyes rolled back completely, shutting, his mouth open, his teeth sharp, when I ran my fingers over them. He pulled out one last time and left me reeling as he bit into my shoulder, thrusting deep inside. I cried out as my orgasm crashed into me thanks to the two-hundred pound, broad-shouldered, blond haired Viking, fucking me into the bed in a hotel in Dallas. I had never felt this good. I'd regret it tomorrow. Maybe.

He roared his release, collapsing on top of me, his weight welcome. I wrapped my arms around, pulling him close to me. He shuddered, muttering nonsense, his lips at my shoulder, licking the bite mark he just made.

I wasn't sure how long we lay there, but I had to leave him.

I couldn't stay. Not now. I thought of Bill, less sure of us, than I had been before.

"I have to go," I muttered, pushing at his chest to get off. He rolled over, the effects of daylight finally seeping in. "I'm sorry," I said to him, remembering Godric. How could I forget? I felt awful about that.

He looked at me, his eyes reminded of his pain. "I'm sorry too." I ached for further explanation.

I didn't say much else as I left his room, closing the door, aware of the daylight. I made my way back to my room with Bill; too full to feel guilty.

**Read and Review my papooses. **


	2. Everyone Must Stand Alone

**AN: Alright. You guys convinced me. Here I am. With ANOTHER story. Ah, it feels too good to be back with vampire Eric. I can't ignore his allure. It won my heart firstly. So, I won't be doing this for every chapter, I just thought, their first encounter had to be seen from both their POV's. So here is Eric's. I think I'll alternate one chapter from being hers to his. How does that sound? We'll see how it goes. I gots to plot this baby out. Thanks for your reviews and your begging -- it got me to write the next chapter and many more :D You guys are too awesome.**

**Thanks to seastarr08 who perfected this chapter. She is flawlessly amazing! *hugs*  
**

Chapter 2: Everyone Must Stand Alone

"As your maker, I command you." The worst, the most painful words that had ever been spoken to me. But for a brief moment, I was content. I remembered him and me. It had never been bad. I stood up, against my will, obeying my Master without qualm. I gave him one final look, searing his face, his...happiness, into my memory. My thousand years on this planet had not prepared me for the death of my father, brother and son. I turned around to find myself in the company of Sookie Stackhouse.

I wasn't surprised. From the little I knew about her, being here for a vampire she didn't know was part of her altruistic nature. I glanced back at Godric – my saviour.

The air felt still, calm, unprepared for the ancient being it was about to receive. A warm hand touched mine. I looked down at the blond, human who was so far from my concern right now. With the little bit of blood of mine in her system, I felt her sadness, her kindness, her gentleness – all for me. How...odd. Unexpected.

"I'll stay with him," her earnest, wide brown eyes told me with complete sincerity. It was something I wasn't sure I ever saw from a human before and certainly very few vampires, excluding Godric. "As long as it takes," she vowed.

I had been a Viking. I had killed. I had conquered. Godric had changed everything.

Here, on this roof, the sun, my bane, rising, silently making its presence known with the lightening sky I usually tried to avoid, threatening to greet and burn, with a human girl who intrigued me more than anyone had in centuries, and my maker, who I held above all others, even myself.

I nodded, numbly, her emotions hardly my concern. Her warm hand squeezed mine, in a mundane gesture that allowed me no real comfort. Strangely, I knew if anyone was to be with Godric on this roof, here in Dallas, when I could not, I'd like it to be her. She knew loss. I felt it in her.

I retreated to my fate, life as a vampire, in the dark, while the sun, the warmth was left outside.

"It won't take long, not at my age," my maker spoke, resigned unflinching at his destiny. I entered the hotel, my misery too powerful to be dragged into unconsciousness. I broke down in abandon. The agony of Godric's decision and the complete emptiness at losing my companion tore at my centuries old shell. I tore off my stained shirt, the warm blood falling from my eyes, dripping from my chin.

I stared at the flickering fire, falling onto the bed, wracking sobs ripping at my chest. I could feel my maker's joy, his life force – dissipating. I could feel Sookie's tears, her anguish, and joy, as she said her goodbye to the vampire that had also been her saviour, in a much lesser capacity than mine. I held my jaw tight, the tears running free, as I kept still, as if I were up there with them, I closed my eyes and imagined my maker's demise. My dead heart felt after nothing for so long, I was convinced there was a gaping hole, leaving me empty and yet full of guilt, despair and anger.

He left me. I felt him burn, a part of me gone forever. I didn't breathe, out of the habit I had acquired, to appear human, after so many years in the dark. I stilled feeling every singe, every flame – I stared into my own fire, the red, orange and yellow flickering like my other half. The fire still burned.

Godric didn't.

I wept as silently, as he'd vanished after two thousand years of existence.

As my desolation ate me up inside, I was alarmed by the feeling of ease. There wasn't much of it – and it took me a minute to realize that it was Sookie. I listened, quiet as I tried to reach out to her. There wasn't nearly enough of my blood in her...She had left the roof. I caught the sound of her footsteps on my the floor, her small gasps, eluding to her crying. I waited to hear her go to her room with Bill across the hall. The sun was high. He couldn't ignore the initial pull of the sun, like me. I was too overwhelmed to succumb to death. Not yet. Not like Godric.

She was close, her loud breathing none too subtle. I was curious, what was she doing? I didn't expect her condolences.

"Eric," her voice was cautious, questioning.

I lifted my head slightly, the fire the only source of light for the human. The agonizing throb in my chest, something I hadn't ever felt. "Godric is gone." We both knew it wasn't a question.

Her tanned legs were in my line of vision, she stood before me. "I know. I'm so sorry." I wasn't sure what was warmer – her heat was radiating off her skin, my body tingling in its hungry warning. Sookie made me hungry. She smelled like the dawn, dangerous, but alluring. That was something I hadn't experienced in a while. I nearly flinched when her hand reached out. More than anything, I was gripped with the strong desire to be telepathic like her, and to hear her thoughts. My mind flashed back to my main concern, Godric. I stared at her as she brought her mouth to my bloody cheek. Again, my mind flashed, wondering what she was doing. Her soft lips were burning against my cool skin. In disbelief, I was frozen as she reached over and kissed my other cheek. She was very slow, very deliberate, methodical.

Was this comfort? I had forgotten.

She pulled away and I found I didn't want her to leave. An urgent need to keep her with me, I grabbed her hand as she pulled it from my cheek. Her gentleness with a vampire was disconcerting, especially one that had deceived her in the past. I put a hand to the back of her neck, _needing_ her touching me. I put my forehead to her nose, and her rapid heartbeat, the pulse between her legs, delighted me in a moment I never thought to feel anything but despair. She was hardly breathing, shaking. Her hot breath on my face – her hand went to my shoulder, for balance? For permission? Her forehead angled to mine. A shudder went through my body, a strange feeling. I hesitated kissing her. _What was she doing..._to me?

Her lips were against mine. The intimacy pierced my person, she was so soft, affectionate – taking care of a vampire. I touched her, wanting her closer. Things were moving fast, in the most leisurely of ways. Here she was...with me. Her and I.

When I had imagined Sookie and I together, I convinced myself it would be fleeting, to get her out of my system and move on to the next. At dawn, she became more than that, more than a passing interest. She was my life-long companion's final ally. She had been there for him when I was unable to be. The feelings I had for this young woman, my hand at the curve of her hip, were undeniable. I brought her onto her back, placing myself above her, her small, nervous hand at my neck. All reason had left us. In that moment, she was everything.

I pulled back and stared down at her face and I was reminded of Godric. She was scared, yet excited. A contradiction. My fangs popped out and I stared at her, conveying my desire, my need for her. She gasped. Her hand reached out, and her two fingers touched my fangs. No human had ever dared to do so. A tremor went from my fangs, down my cool spine and straight to my cock. I groaned audibly. A rush, the heavy weight of passion for this telepath, this human girl, left me staggered. My entire focus was on her small, lithe form, as eager for this just as much as I. I waited for her to give me permission before I moved forward. Her eyes were fixated on mine as I searched their depth. She only had thoughts for me. This moment was ours. Nothing else would interfere. I would not allow it.

Was I feeling her desire as well? I had never had my blood in another being before; mostly I had been selfish, unless I made a child. I gave my blood to her, and she lived.

I felt a small surge of ecstasy when she turned her head to the side, inviting me to taste her. I didn't let myself sift deeper into that feeling as I pulled back and my fangs sunk into her smooth flesh. Her soft cry fuelled the need to consume her. I wanted every last drop as her blood hit my tongue.

Never had I wanted someone so bad, or tasted something so good. Never had I wanted to be so careful. I was hyper aware of her fragile state.

Her nails dug into my shoulders, wantonly urging me onward. Oh, if she only knew, my lover. Lover. She would be _mine_. Dizzying thoughts, thorough possessiveness – this is what she inspired in me. I wasn't sure I liked it. I liked her under me, yielding to me. I did like her needing _me_.

When she had looked my way during the meeting with Nan Flannagan earlier, I wondered. With my blood in her system – and right now, I felt it pumping fast in her veins – she had dreamt of me. Did she share the same dream?

_This is the beginning_. Mmm, her exquisite blood. I wondered if I could go back to generic. I wondered if I'd let her go back. It tasted of other, not quite human. A delicacy. Rare. The thought of her returning to Bill, I growled as I devoured her sweet substance. Her hand was in my hair, tugging at it, and my cock twitched. I moved my hips, pushing my erection into her thigh, she squeezed me between her legs. Oh, her body. I wanted to be inside her.

Her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest. I smelled her sex, felt her legs open unconsciously. I pressed myself between them, closer to her. A gulp of her rich, unique blood ran down my throat and I nearly came right there. I lost my mind slightly as I lost myself in Sookie. Frightened, I pulled away, growling at these emotions I had never felt.

Godric had left me this creature. It was the only explanation. She was vulnerable, offering herself to me and I was the demon more than ready to claim. The low rumble in my chest continued as I stared at her full eyes. I saw a drop of blood from my mouth fall in the valley between her breasts. I bucked, wanting to taste her. What was she? Who had sent such a destructive human to disarm me?

Her passion for me was clear, even without my blood in her. _My _blood in _her_. I wanted Bill out of her system. I wanted it to just be me. I had never been so possessive of one human before.

Ignoring the depth of these foreign feelings, I put my hand on her knee. Her soft tanned skin. She was warm as I dragged it to her thigh, under her skirt. I felt her panties. My cock jerked painfully. I was aware of her reaction. This wouldn't be good unless she agreed. She swallowed nervously, blinking in surprise, in want, in need. She was just as ready for me, physically, but I had no idea what was going on in her mind and that made it still possible for her to return to him. Bill. I loathed him for possessing any part of her. I wanted to erase him, from this world, from her. I wanted all her thoughts to be of _me_. Inside her.

I found myself enjoying our kisses, far more than any other. They were fairly innocent, and tame as we felt for one another. I had never been so...slow. I pulled away and stared down at her sex, her panties, white and lacy, innocent in a sense, were in my way. I was practically salivating, wanting to tear into them with my teeth. I glanced at her and she seemed so nervous. I would be sweet. I would be gentle, like she had been with me. She nodded her consent.

Elation filled me. She put her hands on my cheeks begging me for another kiss, her perfect body, lining with mine, I complied. I was terrified at how willing I was to bend to her wishes. I wanted her to have what _she_ wanted. We parted and I pushed the dress over her head. Her hair tie was out, and the smell of her shampoo filled my nose. She smelled of cleanliness, primrose and citrus.

Her virginal under clothes made me all the more eager to part her legs and delve in, show her pleasure that Bill Compton knew nothing about. But not at first. I reached out, impulsively to rip off her bra and to glimpse her breasts, but I thought second, she arched her back to my hovering hand. I rested it under her bra at her side and leaned over to satisfy her with a kiss at first. When our lips touched and she opened her lips, begging for me to move on, I put my hand under her back and unsnapped her bra. She let out a small intake of breath of surprise as her breasts were free for the taking. I growled low as I stared down at her chest, beautiful, heaving before me. My body gravitating toward her, wanting nothing more than to bury myself deep and never look up to anything else. I wanted to worship her perfection, her surrender.

"Eric," her voice broke through my concentration. I was so in awe of her form. I felt as if it had been created for me to explore and conquer. I lightly grazed her breasts and I received just as much pleasure as her shiver. The flicker of the fire bounced off her skin in shadows and light, my fangs throbbed along with my cock to bite and to bury. I leaned forward my mouth right over her nipple. Her breathing hitch and I smirked at her eagerness. My tongue flicked out and touched her breast, I relished in her taste, my eyes rolling back. She couldn't be this perfect. Oh, well, she had that personality, that was otherwise, stubborn, yet loyal...She was trembling with unadulterated want and I was going to give it to her.

Her chest heaved and I watched the way her breasts moved in fascination. This was certainly not the first pair of breasts I'd seen. I'd seen bigger, more beautiful ones, for that I was sure. But hers...I was lost in her presence, her smell, her taste, her feeling – I couldn't go back to anything I had before without her. I needed this, everyday.

She was breathing raggedly. A small gasp and she said, "It's day."

I saw the fear in her eyes, the worry. I would stay up every day to have this moment with her if I had to. "It's you." The wait was over. I crashed my lips with hers. I felt her leg hitch and wrap around my waist, giving me better room to explore down there. Oh fuck. Our tongues met and I moaned into her mouth, delving further into her curious being. I felt hot for the first time in a millennium, pressed up against Sookie, exploring our mutual passion.

I needed to get rid of every piece of clothing dividing us. I reluctantly broke our kiss and sat up, pulling her legs together and slipped off her underwear over her beautiful legs. Her heart was so loud it was all I could hear, and her laboured breaths. She sat up and went for my pants. I was surprised and anxious to watch her disrobe me. Her hands shook as she tried to undo the belt and button. It was so...sweet. If I had a heart, it would be just as loud as hers, I was sure. I urged her to look at me, trapping her in my gaze. I kissed her, reassuringly. She made a noise that went right to my hardness. I pushed off my pants and pushed myself between her legs. I inhaled taking in her smell and mine. I looked at her, seeing her trust, and I entered her.

She let out a short cry. She was so tight. I held back a groan. She had never had someone my size, she was unused to it. I stilled, watching her adjust. I saw her eyes tear up and I was panicked that I hurt her. She nodded and I pulled out. Her hips bucked slightly, wanting me back inside her just as much as I. I buried myself inside her again. I made sure it was easier for her this second entry. I would wait forever for her to be ready for me.

Her legs move up to my hips and she begged me to move inside of her. I put my forearms on either side of her as I moved out and then back in, slow, steady, watching her react to my internal strokes. She was _so_ tight. I was ready to burst after that first entry but I was never one of those men who didn't bring pleasure to the woman first, if not multiple times. I was already undone by Sookie, I wasn't sure I could last long without releasing against her, in her. I didn't want it to be with anyone else. She'd already seen me at my weakest moment – this was becoming another one. She was trembling under me, sweating, perfectly responsive as she came. Her mouth falling open, her eyes shutting tight, she let out a short moan, writhing under me. I kept my head as her muscles contracted around my length. It was difficult not to come, this woman possessed me. I wanted to make her orgasm again and again...I kissed her cheeks exactly like she had me, easing her into me before kissing her lips again.

I didn't stop moving in and out of her. I knew her spot now, and I angled myself to it each time, her short cries every time I did. Her neck stretched and my bloodlust hit me. I brought my lips to her collarbone, desperate to bite to have every bit of her inside me and every bit of me...I kissed up to her jaw then went to her ear and said, before I could think, "Take my blood, Sookie Stackhouse. Take all of me."

I had never been so open with someone. I thrust into her hard, reminding myself and her that I was a vampire, I was a thousand years old and I was _not_ submitting to a human woman. I lost myself for a moment, feeling her tension. I slowed down and flipped us so that she was on top of me. I was reminded of her beauty. She was looking down at me in astonishment and I wanted nothing more than to fuck her until she was delirious and nothing but mine. She steadied herself and I leaned up, wanting to break this distance from her neck, my fangs down, dying to pierce her flesh.

I held her hips on me, worried for a moment that she might leave me. Disgusted in myself for having that thought, I brought my wrist to her mouth. She rocked against me in her own way, my eyes rolled back at having her take control. I was willing to just lie there and have her fuck me in any which way she wanted – whether she was skilled or unskilled, I would give her the time to figure it out. I had forever.

From what I could tell, she was very...new to this. She was a virgin when I met her at Fangtasia. Bill had taken her and hadn't taught her much. Fucking idiot. I should never have allowed it. I bucked into her, grunting. She licked my wrist, playfully, her eyes dark with lust and I nearly came right then. I was becoming impatient, urging her on, fucking her while she played games I was in no mood to participate in.

She bit down. I shouted loud, "Yes!" It was all I could think as her heart stuttered and she pulled at the wound. Holy _fuck_. My blood moved down her throat and into her system and I knew her better instantly. I never left her eyes as she took more of my blood. I thrust into her, jolting her concentration for a second before she went back to consuming me, in every way. My cock throbbed around her contracting muscles. It was taking every bit of control I had acquired after a thousand years to remain in the present and not lose myself with her. I felt her passion, her intensity for me. "Fuck, Sookie, fuck," I nearly sobbed at these feelings. "This is best, this is right," growled, truer words never spoken. I wound my one arm around her tightly, trying to get closer to her than I already was. This unabridged compulsion was driving me wild.

My wound closed and I immediately threw her onto her back, driving into her, wanting to be back in control. She let out a deep noise that had me seconds from coming harder than ever. Her hands on my back made me shiver and I found her lips, her fingers playing with my hair. She met each of my thrusts and I was in wonder of this young creature.

"This is right," I found myself mumbling against her lips. It was _so fucking right_.

"Eric," she gasped my name. I wanted to hear her say it every single day. It was glorious. "Please," she begged of me. I used all my power not to come undone at her words. I lifted her leg onto my shoulder, reaching _deeper_. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. I slowed down, wanting to make this last for as long as possible. She'd have to leave me soon and that tore at me, at my entity. I felt consumed by her. I pushed in slowly letting us both feel every sensation that our joining inspired. She was shaking, her core getting tighter and harder to move through as I grew larger and she threatened release. I stilled, deep inside her, shutting my eyes at her. I felt her fingers, once again, drag over my fangs. This was it. I pulled back and froze us for a second. She let out a cry at my waiting before I slammed in deep, my fangs sinking into her shoulder, her blood on my tongue, filling my mouth. She was wanton as her orgasm hit her and I roared as my own hit me at such a force, an intensity that I thought I must have died for the day. I collapsed on top of her, shuddering as I begrudgingly returned to reality after being in this fantasy with Sookie, where nothing else mattered but us.

"Sookie, my lover, fuck, you're perfect, fuck," I muttered against her, lowly, feverish in my praise. We lay there for a while, calming down after our revelatory moment.

When she said the words, "I have to go," reality crashed and I did not care for it. I pulled out and rolled off her, the feeling of emptiness at no longer having my maker, coming back to me. She looked over at me as the misery hit once again. "I'm sorry."

I stared back at her. This couldn't be. I couldn't waste time relishing in the feelings a human arose in me. I had tasted her and I had lost myself. I couldn't have that. I had spent a millennium being who I was, living toward something. She couldn't be it. Could she?

"I'm sorry too." For so many things.

I was angry by the pain I felt at her leaving me and returning to Bill across the hall. I was desperate to break through the wall and stake him in his peaceful slumber, and claim Sookie as mine. She made me feel better. Nothing else would.

I couldn't be with her. I tasted her, and now I had to move on. He'd left me behind for a reason.

**R/R!!**


	3. I Hear You Call My Name

Chapter 3: I Hear You Call My Name

I closed myself in the room I shared with Bill. I was alone...but I wasn't. The sun streamed through the light-proof windows. I walked over to the section where the bed was and looked at Bill, dead to the world. He would be able to smell Eric on me. I snuck past him and into the bathroom where I jumped into the shower. It was no use, but I could try and scrub off the intensity he imprinted on me. Even though internally, doing so wasn't so simple.

He was in my head now – Eric. I groaned leaning against the cool tiles as the water beat around me. What had I done? I loved Bill. I threw all that away for a night with Eric? I didn't want to think about how I might respond to that question if I really thought about it. I got out of the shower after scrubbing off as much of his scent as I could, even though his presence still overwhelmed me. He was across the hall and dead – I shouldn't be thinking about him anymore. Just like how I pushed thoughts of Bill out when I was with Eric, I was going to do it now.

I slid to the floor. He would smell Eric on me. He'd feel my emotions through the blood – _would know_. I had to tell him. We would be leaving Dallas shortly. Anubis airline would be picking up Bill in the coffin. I had to go back to Bon Temps. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. When would I even see Eric again? Would he even _want_ to? He was probably regretting it just as much as...

I swallowed, not wanting to think about how I felt when I remembered what just happened. I shivered and brushed my teeth and washed my face vigorously. I felt very uncomfortable going into the room with Bill and letting my towel fall as I changed. Which was ridiculous. I shouldn't feel self-conscious naked with my boyfriend, he'd seen it before, and he was dead to the world. Nevertheless, I was quick. There was a knock on our hotel room door. Immediately I thought it was Eric. But the glance out the window reminded me that was ridiculous. He probably exhausted himself, even though he'd been awake far past dawn. I felt another shiver, as I remembered how his weight felt on me.

I went to the door, peeking through the hole first and opened it for Jason. He walked in with his head down.

"I can't tell you, Sook, how glad I am that we're getting out of Dallas today," he said.

"Me too," I said softly.

"So, how does Vampire Bill get in the coffin?" Jason asked, looking awkwardly around.

I looked toward the bed. "Um, they should be here with the travel one soon," I said. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Why was I feeling guilty around Jason? My affair wasn't his concern.

"You alright?"

"Yep. Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked quickly.

Jason shrugged. "I dunno, you look twitchy."

***

Before I knew it we were in the shuttle bus from the airport back to Bon Temps and I had fallen asleep. I was safely on the way to Louisiana, but I found myself walking into Fangtasia. It was daytime and it was empty. I looked around the red walls, the black tables, the empty throne that usually held its infamous owner. I wandered around, remembering that this was the table that Long Shadow nearly killed me at and then Bill saved me. "Reminiscing, my lover?"

I whipped around to see Eric walking toward me in the tracksuit he wore the night the maenad attacked. I had never seen a man wear one and pull it off, besides him. I gasped as he advanced, his shoulders hunched and his head tilted to the side.

"I'm not your lover," I reminded him, keeping the table between the two of us. My voice echoed in the empty club.

He smirked, laughing slightly. He was so sexy and his light hearted ease around me made my heart soar and my desire flare. This was not the Viking sheriff I had familiarized myself with. This was not even the broken man I had addressed the night before. This was the man from my dreams.

"I haven't told Bill, yet," I said clearly, watching him carefully walk around the table, closer to me. I moved away from him.

"I wish I was there to see his face." From our distance, I could feel the vibrations of his voice. A chill went down my spine and my eyes closed. He inclined his head, halting, and so did I. He held my gaze and in an instant he was in front of me, done playing games. He cradled my head and I thought he would kiss me until he dropped his mouth to my neck and moaned, inhaling. Immediately, my legs gave out and I caved against him. His arms around my waist, he held me tight, his fangs suddenly, searching for a juicy enough artery, it seemed. "Your blood is exquisite," he groaned, bit, and drank deep. His hand around my waist moved under my yellow dress and I moaned as he delved further...

I woke with a jerk, realizing I was in the shuttle, with Bill's coffin behind me, feeling severely horny. I looked over to see Jason giving me a funny look.

"Do I even want to know what you were dreaming about?" he asked. I shook my head, pulling my cardigan over my breasts to hide my nipples. I couldn't even look back at Bill's coffin, without shame flooding over me and an intense blush forming.

I looked out of the window to avoid my brother and my boyfriend, watching the familiar scenery of home whiz by, until...

"What the –?" Jason said for me, straightening up and looking at Bon Temps. I had no idea what to say, it was completely trashed, deserted.

As we stared out the window in astonishment someone crashed into the car. _Welcome to Bone Temps_.

"What the hell?" Jason asked as we got out of the car and the person that was hit, cackled, scurrying off. What the fuck?

***

When the sun set and Bill rose, Jason, Hoyt, Mrs. Fortenberry and I were waiting in the living room. Hoyt's mom was uncontrollable, her eyes were black and I was more confused than ever, especially when Hoyt asked me not to leave until we talked with Vampire Bill. He couldn't explain much of what happened since he'd only gotten back here a day before us.

When Bill faced all of us in the living room, my heart fell and my face flushed in guilt. He looked at me, stunned, as he wrestled with the same reality I'd been dealing with while he slept.

"Sookie?" he asked, confused.

"Sorry to intrude, Vampire Bill," Hoyt stood up and his mama began jeering and dancing around, feeling up Jason. He cringed, uncomfortable, which was uncommon for Jason.

Jessica emerged from her hole. "Oh thank God you guys are here," she went to Hoyt's side and I stood up, knowing Bill could smell Eric on me. His nose twitched and I wasn't sure how to interpret the look on his face. It sort of reminded me of the one he had when he saw me sucking Eric's chest. I swallowed down the lump in my throat, blocking out Hoyt's explanation as I stared at Bill.

"Sookie," he said his eyes fixated on me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded numbly and the others looked affronted for the crisis at hand being ignored.

"Sookie! We have to do something!" Jason snapped.

"Hold on," I scolded following Bill upstairs. I'm sure he thought we'd be having sex, but honestly, I wasn't even so sure he'd want to help anybody after I explained what happened.

He closed the door in his room as if they could over hear. Well, I guess Jessica could. I averted my eyes, not willing to look at him. I hurt him. I was awful.

"Bill," I said firmly. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" he asked stiffly. I let out a shuddered breath and just like that, it came pouring out. I had no one else I could tell this too, and despite it hurting him, he sort of _knew_ what I went through with Gran.

"Godric is dead," I said, gazing up at him, knowing it was the cowards way to not look him in the eye. "And Eric..." I didn't know how much to say. He was sheriff and he probably wouldn't respond well at having Bill privy to his most private moments. The Eric I saw after Godric's final death was no one he showed to anyone. I knew that. "I..comforted him."

There was a brief pause before Bill's harsh voice cut through, "Sookie, Eric does not need comfort. He is a thousand years old and has mastered manipulation, that is what he has done to you."

"Bill," I gaped at him. "His _maker_ died. And unlike you, he had a relationship with him, a real one." I saw a short flash go across his features and I wondered what that meant for a moment before he fired back, his voice louder.

"It's the _blood_ Sookie. Your feelings are not your own. You can't feel for someone like Eric, just like he can't feel for anyone but his maker, who is now dust in the wind!" I took a step back, really not liking Bill telling me what I could and couldn't feel.

"I had more of his blood," I said.

"I can smell," he hissed. "He used you. I will kill him for it."

I didn't like his tone. "I had sex with him," I blurted. For a moment, strangely, I felt some satisfaction of throwing something in Bill's face, until I saw his expression and my initial guilt came rushing back. "I'm sorry."

Bill's eyes unfocused and he looked away, becoming very still. He cursed and looked away, putting a head to his hand. "You smell of him."

I was catching flies, standing there.

"You have no trace of me on you. He has drenched you in his mark in every sense. No one would know you are mine," his voice cracked.

"But I am yours," I found myself saying, stepping forward and grabbing his arm. "Bill, look at me."

"Eric is very old," Bill said flatly. "Perhaps...He influenced you – glamoured you, with his blood in you." I balked, never considering that.

"Is it possible?" I asked, doubtfully. Was that what it was like to be glamoured? It certainly didn't feel any different. "Why would Eric do that?" I just wasn't buying it. He seemed too distraught to worry about getting me naked. In fact, when I thought back on it, I'd initiated things more than he had. He didn't force me. I blushed at the thought, not letting myself go into too much detail.

"He wants you Sookie. He called Lorena just so he could get you alone. I don't know why he's so obsessed with you, but it's not good. Maybe now that he's had...maybe now he'll stop whatever it is that he's doing," Bill scowled looking away.

Eric called Lorena. I suspected as much.

What was even more odd, was how calm Bill was about this. "Why aren't you more mad?" I asked slowly.

He gave me an incredulous look. "Would you like me to stomp around and pout? It's not your fault Sookie," he said. I really had no idea what to say to that. Did vampires see cheating as no big deal? I certainly thought it was. Did Bill think it was okay to be with other women? Like Lorena? "Sookie," he said, his hands on my arms. "I love you. I know you don't have any control over what Eric did to you. It's alright, sweetheart," he pulled me into his chest and I found myself hugging him back.

What was I doing? Was I being heartless? Mean?

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, holding him tight.

"Shh, it seems we have much more important things to worry about then Eric," he spit out his name. I closed my eyes, nuzzling closer, not wanting to think about him. I pulled back and stared at my vampire's harsh expression.

"Kiss me," I muttered. His icy lips met mine at a forceful pressure that had me gasping. He pushed my lips apart and his tongue met mine, our bodies lined closely, he backed me to the bed. He was trying to prove something. Claim me. I didn't know what it was with these vampires and staking what is theirs but I let him have his moment. I had done an awful, unforgivable thing and he had heard me out, forgave me. We had to be silent, I reminded him. It was incredibly rude when guests were downstairs, but I was so desperate to prove to him that I loved him and that Eric was a mistake. We needed this moment.

His cool body was flesh against mine, our clothes quickly discarded. We moved up onto the bed and he hovered over me for a moment, his fangs down. I touched them, a reminder of the night before, I shivered. To my surprise, he bit into my shaky finger. I cried out as he sucked into his mouth and simultaneously, slamming into me, without warning. I hadn't had much time to ready myself for his entry. It hurt. It really did. And not in the good way.

"Bill," I gasped. "Be sweet," I said. He slowed down for a second, allowing me to catch up before relentlessly pounded into me, his despair over my transgression evident in his vigourous thrusts. It reminded me of a line I once read in a book, 'On the hard boards he threw her, and used his knee as an iron ram to beat open the two-leaved gate of her chastity.' It was an awful thing to think, but after last night's – I _hated_ myself for comparing, it made me sick to my stomach – After Eric's tenderness, this new level of intimacy with Bill was something I wasn't interested in. I let him have his reassurance as I came, left with a hollow feeling I had never felt before. I sat up abruptly, after he rolled off. I picked up my bra and quickly put it on, throwing on my dress.

"We have people downstairs. That was rude," I muttered looking for my underwear. He was behind me, naked, when I turned around and he kissed me, softer than before.

"You are mine," he said. "I love you." I nodded, smiling as best I could before rejoining them downstairs, feeling ashamed for what I had just done, even thought by my own admission, I was his.

***

The maenad was destroyed. Bon Temps was slowly shaping back into what it was. After Bill's surprise, dress and invite to dinner, everything seemed to be shaping up to the way it should be. I bounced back into Merlotte's with my package.

"What's that you have there?" Tara asked when I came in with the stupidest grin on my face.

"It's a package from Bill. He's taking me out tonight," I beamed.

"Shouldn't we be cleaning the house? There's a lot of damage," Tara gave me a guilty look. My smile dropped. That was a big job and I couldn't say I was looking forward to it. Tara seemed to notice my change in attitude at the mention of my house. Poor Gran. "Let's see what he got you." I smiled at that and pulled out the purple dress, hoping Sam didn't come out and complain. The lunch crowd had dissipated and it was moving pretty slow. "Wow, Sook, it's gorgeous," Tara murmured. "I wonder. Where does Bill get all his money? He doesn't exactly do anything does he?"

I flinched at her words. The thought never really occurred to me. It reminded me back in Dallas when Hugo mentioned the mortality issue between him and Isabel. "The Compton's have always had money," I said snippily, feeling defensive.

"Yeah, but Bill had no real connection with them. He's been his on his own for over a century, right?"

I didn't have much else to say to that. I wandered back into Sam's office where I dropped off my package.

Tara had watched me suspiciously while I was getting ready for my date with Bill. I was so giddy – he had never taken me out before. In fact, we'd never had a real date. I primped for a good hour before Bill knocked on my door. I raced down the stairs and slipped on my heels just before answering it. I was a little ashamed of the state of my house, but Bill had already seen it. Still, my heart quickened at its disastrous look.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him. He looked good in a suit. I think it was the first time I'd seen him in one. "Thank you for the dress," I said. He stepped forward and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed it, until he led me to his car.

_This side of you is not something I wish to share with others_. I wondered why that kept sticking in my head as I ate. I felt suspicious, as my dinner ended and Bill looked a bit...nervous. Was this when he was going to break up with me? It was hard to believe that I was in Dallas only three days ago. My heart stalled as I thought about what Bill was going to say next. But when he pulled out the ring, my heart started again.

None of it seemed to click together. It was disjointed as flashes of Gran, Arlene and Tara went through my head. Then finally, I remembered a certain, tall, blond vampire who hadn't come to help when there was a maenad wreaking havoc in his area. When I found myself saying no to Bill, everything in my life made no sense. I couldn't say yes. I was a freak. I cheated on him a couple days ago and he was proposing? For what? I just discovered that I was more than human and had some abilities I knew nothing about. My house was a mess. Maryann was just destroyed _last night_. I was running to the bathroom, all these thoughts suffocating me.

And yet, I started to wonder. Would marrying Bill be so bad? I loved him, I did – he was my first. He had saved me countless of times, he was always there for me. He forgave me when I betrayed him and he still loved me. I found myself trying on the ring and imagining myself saying, "Hello, I'm Sookie Compton." This is what I wanted. To be a wife. To have children, a family...before I could think about that anymore, I had my answer.

"Yes!" I burst out of the bathroom. "Yes, Bill Compton, I _will_ marry you!" I looked around the restaurant – at the table where I had left Bill. It was deserted. Everything was askew. I looked to the door which was pushed open. "Bill?" I asked hesitantly. "Bill?" I said again, a little louder. I walked closer to the table, the table cloth askew, the plates and dishes all toppled over, the chair on its back.

Was he mad about my answer? Did he leave without saying goodbye? I hurt him _again_. Why would he leave like that?

Was he...taken? Certainly, as I examined closer, a struggle looked to be evident. No one else was here. It was as if the restaurant had been cleared out.

I ran out into the night looking around, uselessly. They were long gone. I was in the bathroom for no more than five minutes and...Bill. I wasn't sure how to handle this. Did he leave, or was he snatched? I pulled out my cell phone and tried his. No answer.

Who could have taken him? A few images went through my head. Lorena and Eric sharpened into focus. Lorena had been banished, it couldn't be her? Perhaps...Perhaps Eric...

I went back into the restaurant and found Bill's cell on the ground, along with his keys. I grabbed them and ran to his car, and got in. Bill was taken. Why would he leave without his car? I started it, my emotions threatening to spill out of me, tears welling in my eyes. I drove in the direction of Shreveport, to Fangtasia.

**AN: I figure some of you will take issue with this chapter. I definitely put everything here for a reason. Thanks for your support guys, it moves me forward! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU DOWN TO EVERY LAST CELL IN YOUR BODY, because I'm creepy like that.**


	4. And It Feels Like Home

Chapter 4: And It Feels Like Home

"Welcome back, Master," Pam sneered when I arrived at Fangtasia. Anubis were efficient, I was pleased. I looked over my child, hoping she was well. Pam and her costumes, I raised my brow at her attire.

"You're rather...conservative tonight," I mentioned dryly. She knew about Godric. She'd have felt it. She didn't bring it up though, and for that I was proud of the connection that remained between her and I. Pam knew me better than anyone. I wore a tracksuit, not in the mood to dress up; it would be for no one. Plus, I knew I looked good in one. Not many people could pull it off.

"I wasn't in the mood for black leather. We should have casual Fridays," she responded and I sat next to her at the table, the bar not opening for another two more hours. "We'll be hiring a new dancer. Justine ran off with some dreadful human without even telling us." I nodded, minutely.

"Casual Fridays would be fine, Pam," I said instead. "Although, tonight is Wednesday." I looked at her leopard print top. "It is quite becoming on you," I complimented.

"I know," she flashed me her teeth. "It feels much better when you are here." She didn't meet my eye when she said so. I smirked at my child's inability to say how she felt comfortably. I'd felt her relax when I walked in.

"This was a good thing to come home to," I said leaning in my seat, looking forward to the distraction of the new dancers we were auditioning.

"I thought you'd like them."

"Indeed," I sighed. I heard the door open signalling our first applicant was here. A woman came striding in, with a confidence I could respect. Quite the ensemble. She wore low-rise jeans with a sheer bra, brown leather boots and a fur vest. She stopped in front of us and I was interested in losing myself in a new woman. "Hello," my child and I said at the same time. Pam had good taste. I looked at her body, its tan. I knew it wouldn't be long before I got my release. She could hold my interest for a time.

"I'm Yvetta," she said, with accented English.

"Love the fur," Pam purred. Perhaps we could share...It'd been a while since Pam and I had done so. I saw her look at me and I knew she had the same idea. Whether she could dance or not...did it really matter? "You have the job, sweets," Pam said. "Can you start tonight?" Yvetta's eyes locked with mine and I felt the drum of her pulse. Mmm. I stood up and she bit her lower lip.

"Follow me to my office," I told her.

"Selfish," I heard Pam mutter. I rolled my eyes. I needed something to drink and Yvetta was definitely more than willing. I could smell her lust for me. I didn't look back to see if she was following me. I walked in and turned to lean against my desk. I wasn't hungry. She closed the door.

"Take off the fur," I told her. She was in just her top that could very well be a swimsuit or a bra. I didn't know, nor did I care. I spread my legs. She took the hint and stepped forward, her hands on my shoulders, going down my arms. I put a hand on her waist, her warm skin, reminded me of someone else for an instant before I pushed her hair to the side and she angled her neck invitingly for me.

I found myself licking her neck and brushing a hand over her breast, pushing aside the minimal cloth covering it. She made a noise of pleasure and I pinched her nipple, watching her, getting her aroused, despite the fact that she already was. I found myself disinterested. I wasn't in the mood for this. Strange. I bit her. I wasn't hungry. I sipped a little, her blood regular, bland.

I pulled back after only a moment. She stared at me with heavy lids, her hand going to my pants. I stood slightly and let her pull them down. She took my erection in her hand and kneeled taking me in her mouth. I wondered why I had so little interest in this. I was hard, but I didn't feel myself close to coming.

Pam walked into my office. "I forgot to mention," she said closing the door behind her. Yvetta stopped her moaning and pulled away.

"Yvetta," I said, she met my eyes and I went inside her mind for a moment. "Keep going," I glamoured. She nodded, and returned, her discomfort fading. I hardly ever glamoured women into doing what I liked. They were all willing and once I removed my influence, Yvetta was excited at being watched by Pam. This should have been fun.

Pam raised her eyebrow at me. "I get her next," she said.

"Whatever you like," I said. "What did you forget?" Yvetta stroked me, fondling my balls, swirling her tongue on the head of my cock. Normally, this might be interesting. I sighed. What was wrong with me?

"There have been reports of disturbances in Bon Temps," Pam drawled sitting in the chair next to Yvetta. Sookie. She reached out and stroked the woman's hair. Yvetta moaned and I felt the vibrations in her throat. That was nice.

"Do it again," I told her. She began making noises and I was finally enjoying her attentions. I closed my eyes briefly and saw a flash of Sookie underneath me. I opened them again and saw the new dancer's head bob up and down on my length, her mouth warm, my cock wet. "Hmm."

"I hear it's a maenad," Pam said.

"You haven't investigated?"

"It's very far." She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. It would be asking too much of Pam to do anything outside of Shreveport. "Deeper," I ordered Yvetta. And to my pleasure she did just that. I hit the back of her throat. That was better. "I'll talk to you more when I'm not so...incapacitated."

Pam stood up and stared at our new dancer's backside. "I'm jealous," Pam sneered and left. I put my hand in Yvetta's hair. Dirty blond. For an instant I imagined it was Sookie doing this to me in my office, in that fucking lame virginal dress she wore the first night in Fangtasia. Who wears white to a vampire bar? How impractical she was. I released. Yvetta swallowed it all and I pulled her up, sitting in a chair and pushing her to straddle my new erection, and I entered her, pretending that it was another woman. This truly, disgusted me. I'd always just fucked who I pleased and enjoyed it. I should have been into this.

Yvetta needed some time to adjust, most women who had me did. It was nothing like the stretching I had experienced early this morning. I imagined _she_ was beneath me, crying out. That was better.

I was supposed to be done with Sookie Stackhouse. I remembered that I would probably call on her services again, but I didn't think that would be anytime soon. Now that the maenad was disrupting her town, in _my_ area, it would be inappropriate for me not to make an appearance, sooner rather than later. I couldn't help but thrill at the thought of seeing Sookie again and Yvetta was the receiver of my enthusiasm.

***

The next night, I walked through the employee entrance only to be greeted by Ginger on her knees bowing at my feet. I felt like kicking her. That was what Pam would have done.

"Stand up, Ginger, what is it?" I asked, not in the mood for her grovelling. I walked into my office, leaving the door open for her. I heard Pam enter right after me.

"I'm so sorry master, but he tricked me."

"Who tricked you Ginger?" I asked bored. Something smelled. Shifter or were. I picked my head up from rifling through the papers on my desk. I sniffed deeply.

"It smells disgusting in here," Pam said peeking into my office.

"He just showed up with those children and forced his way in! I'm so sorry master," she dropped to her knees again. Pam and I exchanged a look and went out into the bar where I saw someone who was mildly familiar with two unknown children. The source of the smell. Shifter. He must be the owner of the bar that Sookie works at in Bon Temps. I remembered Bill telling me about him.

"Mr. Northman," he stood up, blocking the children slightly. He had been sitting on one of the lounge chaises. The children were small and trembling at our appearance.

"Can I ask why, Mr. Merlotte," I straightened my suit jacket. "You have intruded on my premises during the day. When I was not here to deny you entry myself." I eyed him suspiciously.

"There's a _thing_ in Renard Parish and you've done nothing," his nostrils flared and I wondered where he had gotten the nerve to address me like that.

"I was in Dallas, shifter, with your lovely telepathic waitress. Please, sit," I indicated and he reluctantly placed himself next to the children. I heard Pam make a huff of annoyance at the presence of the little ones. She had not had any when she was human. I had had six and I hardly ever put myself in the presence of them if I could help it, but that was the way things were done in my time. Rearing children was women's work. I glanced at them briefly, noting their fascination at seeing me. Bill obviously didn't make much of an impression on them. I snapped my fangs out. They were impressed. Teacup humans were incredibly amusing.

A brief conversation and I was soon flying through the air, with every intention of going to see my queen. I pondered what I could have the shifter do for me as a returning favour. I'd asked for Sookie, and then remembered myself. When I landed at the queen's, I greeted the guards who informed me that Bill was there, a little red flag waved in my head. Bill went to the queen, before me? He was truly insolent. I stepped across the path just as I saw Bill exiting. Interesting. Another strike for Bill, I tallied internally.

Bill knew nothing about hierarchy, that or he was too young to realize the importance of it. He should have informed me of the issue to me before Sophie-Anne. What was the relationship between him and our majesty? It seemed suspicious that she would even see him without him having to go through me first.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" he asked. His expression was one of pure hatred. Hmm, I guess our mutual lover had told him about our early morning rendez-vous. I grinned at him, loving holding this over him.

"Hoping the Queen knows how to kick a maenad's ass," I said, unable to withhold the smile from creeping across my face at the feeling of superiority from Bill.

"Now why would you want to do that?" he tested. "So you'd look like a hero to Sookie?" The way he said her name was laughable.

"Oh Billy," I sighed, fixing my hair. God only knew what it looked like after my flight. "This paranoia is really quite unbecoming. Has she, uh, mentioned me?" I tilted my head and I saw the flash in his eye, his control gone. He seized my suit in his hand and I looked down at it, disdainfully. "If you're picking a fight, old sport, I suggest you have a better plan then throwing me into the water," I could practically read his plan on his face. How come I couldn't get his full story? "I wonder..." I smirked at him.

"You're playing with fire, Eric, I would back off. You've had her, you can stop," he growled. See, when he said things like that, it only made me more interested in her.

"What made you give her your blood, Bill?" I asked. I saw the panic momentarily on his features. I hadn't known this for sure, I had suspected, and now, another strike for Bill.

"I was saving her life," he hissed.

"Isn't that convenient," I pronounced.

"You stay away from Sookie, Eric. Or I will tell the queen you're having human's sell vampire blood for you," he threatened. Ah. A few things came to mind.

One, he wasn't as close to the Queen as I thought. He believed to hold something over me, like I had Sookie over him.

Two, Lafayette had snitched. I would have to deal with that.

Three, he was seriously anxious about me digging deeper into his relationship with Sookie, which was beginning to seem more cracked then he let her know or anyone else know. But I knew. I'd had her. That wouldn't have happened otherwise.

The only thing that made sense was the Queen's interest in Sookie. Perhaps she knew of her abilities before Bill made reappearance in his old town. He had been living in Mississippi and had randomly decided to return to his family home, and I knew how much he hated it there. How did the Queen know about Sookie? She was a recluse, a twenty-five year old virgin.

"You wouldn't," I let him believe my mocking.

"I won't as long as you never come close to Sookie again," he rasped. Huh. I was intrigued. Was Bill worried about what the Queen would say if she knew I had fucked Sookie? That we'd exchanged blood. Would Bill's plans be ruined with my interference? My interest? Why hadn't the Queen approached me with the pursuit of Sookie, if that was indeed what was happening right under my nose? I was furious that this interaction was occurring without my knowledge. This was not how things were done.

"I don't like threats, Bill," I said.

He looked me up and down. "Neither do I."

I needed proof. I wanted to know his motivation.

***

The next night, I was in my office with Pam attending to my hair. "Is this one of those human things? You're emotional so you change your hair."

"Pam," I warned.

"Your poor beautiful blond head," she tutted. I looked in the mirror, slicking back my hair, which was much shorter and much darker now. "Can I have Yvetta now?" Pam pouted.

"I'll be downstairs," I said, opening the door to the office.

"It was cleaned and cleared out this morning," she said. I knew this. I went out into the bar where my employees were setting up for opening in a few minutes. I crooked my finger at Yvetta and she followed me. I thought effectively while I was having sex. I had a lot to think about. In not time, I had her chaining me to the wall, knowing my frustration would make me think faster. She was on me and I couldn't touch. Aggravated, I thought seriously about the Queen's intentions for Sookie.

Despite my vow to stay away from Sookie, I couldn't help but wanting to see her and ask her as much as I could, my curiosity nearly impalpable. Was it just her telepathy? Did the Queen know what Sookie _truly_ was? What sort of fealty did Bill owe our majesty that had him leave Russell and return to Louisiana? I didn't care less when I was informed of his transfer, and when he checked in with me about his new living arrangements. He wasn't important, at least I hadn't thought he was, at the time. When I had known Bill decades ago, he had been with Lorena. He had changed around nearly completely when I saw him again, seven weeks ago.

Oddly, out of all of this, I found myself immensely annoyed with how this involved Sookie. I knew I shouldn't care how my Queen decided to manipulate the human woman, but I did. I cared a lot more than I liked. She had never asked for this. I was reminded of how I had tricked her into taking my blood, much like Bill. Well, the second time she had been more than willing...

Bill loved Sookie. He was in way over his head. I imagined how Sookie would respond when she discovered Bill's betrayal and I moaned in delight. They wouldn't last much longer, in fact. I came hard, the image of Sookie writhing underneath me, vivid in my head.

Lost in thought and in my lust for the young waitress, I was surprised when Pam descended the stairs with Sookie in a purple dress. Her eyes widened and I cursed, breaking my arms free of the chains, tossing Yvetta off. She looked shocked at what I had done and was confused as to Sookie's presence.

"There seems to be a problem, Eric," Pam drawled. "Sookie thought Bill might be down here."

"Yvetta, Pam, get out," I said through my teeth, beyond furious with my child. Sookie's heart was beating so loud, I couldn't hear anything else but it. I felt a rush of her pain at seeing me, her eyes quickly darting to my erection.

"Alright," she cleared her throat, trying to remain composed, despite the compromising scene in front of her. "He's not here."

"Why are you looking for Bill?" I tried to distract her from what she had just seen. I didn't want to talk about that. Would it help if I said I imagined her? Probably not. Humans were funny about this sort of thing. I would think it flattering.

She swallowed and I took in her appearance, my eyes narrowing in on the ring on her finger. "What is that?" I asked, lowly. I was going to murder Bill Compton. He proposed to her, took his manipulation to a whole new level. She said yes. I looked into her eyes. She took a step back.

"He proposed to me," she said, finding her voice. She was never scared of me. But she was hurt and she was worried. "Then he left."

"He left," I said flatly.

"Or he was kidnapped." I nearly laughed at that. I sobered quickly, Bill's situation sharpening into focus, and yet...

"Where were you?"

"The bathroom."

"You returned and he wasn't there." I imagined the scenario in my head.

"The table was in...it looked like a struggle," her voice never wavered. She was strong. She had more guts than Bill, more than I gave her credit for. I admired that far more than I should. "Could you put some clothes on? Thanks." I eyed her and went for my jeans, pulling them up my legs. She looked away, a blush on her cheek. Even in her worry for Bill, she wanted me. I felt the lust, mixed with her panic. "He's not here?"

"I was busy." I prodded into her reaction to my words. She did not like that.

"Can we go to your office or something?" she asked shortly, and turned on her heel racing up the steps. I beat her to the top, opening the door for her. She kept her head down as we made our way to my office. When I closed the door and rounded behind the desk she asked, "So you didn't take him? Don't lie to me." She narrowed her eyes at me, bold.

"I would never." She made a noise of disbelief. I sat down in my chair, watching her carefully. "That dress doesn't go well with your colour," I assessed. The violet looked awful with her complexion, she clearly didn't know her body well enough to choose a dress to suit her. She would look better in red. I remembered her in nothing but the Fangtasia t-shirt. Mmm, yes.

Her eyes flashed. "Excuse me?" she snapped.

"I would pick red for you," I found myself licking my lips and the blush staining her face deepened into the delightful colour I imagined her in. I was hard. I leaned back, watching her carefully. "You intrigue me. I wish that wasn't so."

"Me too," she muttered. "So. Was Bill taken?"

"I'd have to go there myself. I'll do so when I bid you goodnight. Anything else?" I wanted to throw her on this desk and drive myself into her. So much for avoiding her. I sighed.

Did I really need to fuck her again? I knew what it was like. I did.

"You changed your hair," she said indignantly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

I smiled briefly. "Anything else, Sookie?" She eased herself into the chair, as if she was going to stay longer. "Having second thoughts?"

"No, I – I love Bill," she looked down at her ring. She was uneasy – she wasn't sure about the marriage or Bill.

"That's not what I meant," I corrected her. She looked up, surprised. "Interesting that that's your first thought, however. Your second thoughts were those of trust. You trust me?"

Her mouth hang open. "What are you talking about?"

"You came here. When you didn't believe I actually took Bill. If I had, I would have done it up front. I do not hide and steal. I would have marched in there and ordered him to come and if that didn't work, then I would physically have removed him. With his personality, everyone within a five mile radius would know Bill was moving against his resistance. Perhaps he left you on purpose." She looked away from my gaze. "You trust me. I'm not sure why, but you do."

"I don't trust you," she said quickly.

"You're relying on me Sookie. You can't do this on your own, and you're here, looking for help."

"I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice."

"The maenad was dealt with, I understand," I said, watching her carefully.

"No thanks to you," she said.

"Disappointed that I didn't save you?"

"No!" she said snippily. "We didn't need you."

"Very well," I said. "So, you want me to help you find Bill, even if he left you intentionally?"

She didn't like that last bit.

"Why would he leave? If you said 'yes', most men would be _ecstatic_ to have that word said to them by their leading lady," I smirked at her.

"It's none of your business what happened. You just need to know that I'm Bills," she gulped.

"Suddenly you're in the frame of mind to be claimed," I stood up, walking over. I thought about how the Queen would respond to this knowledge. "I will help you, Sookie. I'll walk you to your car and then I'll go to..."

"Maison de Paris," she said.

I refrained from snorting. That was where he chose to propose? How cliché. I opened the office door and she saw this as a sign to leave. When she walked passed me, I inhaled her scent and briefly wondered if I could convince her to have sex with me.

"You're different," she said once we were outside.

I was astonished by this. "How do you mean?"

"It's like you've forgotten about Godric," she said. I felt my body full of rage and she gasped. I whipped her around holding her tight to my chest, the growl deep in my throat.

"I've forgotten _nothing_," I hissed. She blinked and I felt her fear me. "I live. He is dead."

"You're right," she gasped. "He wouldn't have wanted you to be upset." I kissed her. I let go of her arms and my hands were flat against her back, pushing her into my erection. She moaned and her arms wrapped around her my neck. I backed her up into a car, never breaking from her lips. Her warm wet mouth moved against mine in a frenzy, where nothing made sense but the two of us, joined in any way we could. I wanted to rip that disgusting dress off her body, but knew I couldn't, not here. She wouldn't allow for anything more than us kissing. I was fine with that, which was unusual. She set me on fire with just her lips on mine more than anything else. I had felt hollow most of the time since Dallas and now with her, I was alive again. I couldn't have this. I'd have to rediscover my old spark, that didn't involve her. This was dangerous. I hadn't survived for a thousand years by forming attachments to humans. She pulled away, sharply breathing for air, I dropped my lips to her throat, kissing, scraping.

"Eric!" I pulled away, my eyes begging for her to ask me to continue. "Take me home," she said.

"Your car?"

"It's not mine. It's Bill's," I looked at it. It was pathetic. I'd have to search it later. I nodded and led her to mine. Her eyes widened at my red corvette and I opened the door for her. She slid in, looking impressed. It was perfect. I drove her home in comfortable silence. I pulled up in her driveway, she needed a new one. I remembered her mentioning that actually. I perked up at that. She seemed embarrassed as I evaluated the damage the maenad had inflicted on her home. I was sure it didn't naturally look like this. "Maryann did this..."

I didn't know who Maryann was but..."Are you planning on cleaning it anytime soon? You went out with Bill instead of attending to your house?"

Her eyes glared into mine. "I needed a break."

"Indeed. Well, Bill is a great vampire to forgive you after fucking me," I said, looking away and revving the engine pointedly. She grumbled getting out of the car, slamming it shut. I looked over, smirking. "I'll be seeing you, my lover." She gasped, glaring at me, as I tore out of her driveway, a thousand things on my mind. I went to the restaurant. I could care less about Bill's whereabouts. But between Sookie and the Queen...I had to tread carefully over what we were about to discover.

**AN: I was going to leave this until tomorrow, but unlike Sookie, I can't hold out because I'm a fucking whore for reviews. Thanks guys! I love you all to each and every star, to the moon, around the sun and back again.**

**Also, I'm stupid and forgot to mention my beat seastarr08 so here's double the props!! I think she knows these characters better than me!**


	5. Just Like a Prayer

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Not much to say but thank you for all your kind words!**

**Forgot to mention. This is me channeling TRUE BLOOD SOOKIE. Hopefully, I can veer from the travesty of a main character they've got going and hopefully they will too in season three, but for now. This is her. Sorry.  
**

**thanks to seastarr08 for beta'ing.  
**

Chapter 5: When You Call My Name

I watched Eric's stupid car tear through my driveway. _My lover_. That's what he said in my dream...Well, it wasn't true. As I turned back to the house, I quickly decided to check out Bill's. I walked through the cemetery. At the very least, Jessica may be able to help me. When I reached it I saw flowers on the front porch. I bent over to read the note and saw it was addressed to Jessica. I hoped her and Hoyt worked it out. They were really sweet together.

The house was vacant. I used my key to get in, but there was no Bill, or no sign that he had come back. I found myself running back home, not wanting to be anywhere near some place Bill wasn't. What was I going to do? Would Eric really help? Did I trust him? My brain reminded me of that morning in Dallas. I ran harder. How could I think about one man, when the other that I planned on marrying was missing? I opened the door, hating the sight before me. This house, truly, was a mess.

"Hey, girl," I said, slipping off my shoes, noticing Tara sitting on the couch. "Bill's missing." I said to her back. "He...proposed and...are you alright?" I rounded to find Tara in a ratty old sweatshirt, looking like a zombie.

"This is his," she muttered, gripping her sweater.

"Who's is it, sweetie?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Eggs," she said and burst into tears. I held her close to me wondering what was going on. Where could Bill be? Was it really Lorena? She was pretty mad after Godric humiliated her and banished her – was this revenge? What was it that made her keep going back to Bill? I realized Tara was talking. "He's dead."

"Who's dead?" I asked, not understanding her at all.

"Eggs!" she cried again. I didn't believe it. She cried into my shoulder and I stroked her back comfortingly. What was she talking about? Was Eggs dead?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Andy killed Eggs!"

"Why would he do that?" I flummoxed.

Tara turned to me and gave me an awful look. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am," I gasped, looking affronted. She got to her feet and stormed out of the living room. If she knew the kind of night I had as well. No, that was wrong. Eggs died. But she had only known him for three weeks. That thought stilled me for a second before I followed her into the kitchen. It smelled disgusting in here. Honestly, this gave me the creeps. This whole house. I didn't know how I could spend another minute in here. It turned my stomach and I was sure my Gran in her grave.

"Tara," I said, feeling a bit frustrated and confused. She was picking things off the ground trying to clean up. It was useless. This whole house felt hopeless. "I'm sorry. But, I'm just a little frazzled tonight – Bill --"

"God, Sookie!" Tara snapped, her eyes wide as she stared at me. "I don't care about Bill. I don't care about your relationship with him. My boyfriend just –" she cut herself off, her voice cracking.

"How is that fair?" I asked before I could stop myself. I was surprised when Tara let out a scream and lunged at me. I jumped away and ran into the living room. She caught my arm and whirled me around, a crazy look in her eyes and slapped me across the face, I stumbled back slightly. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" I snapped and she hit me again. I gasped and pulled her hair.

Before I knew what was really going on, Tara and I were scratching and slapping in any way we could. She grabbed my shoulders and threw me down to the ground. I yelped and our hands clasped as she straddled me and we fought for an upper hand. I could not believe this was happening between her and I, after all we'd been through together.

"Tara, stop!" I shouted just as I scratched her face. I shoved her off and she hit the floor. We breathed heavily calming down, our original gusto dissipating. And just like that she broke down into tears. I held her close to my chest and didn't utter a word. She cried and I did too.

The next day, I set about the task of starting to clean up the house. I got into some old clothes and pulled out a bunch of cleaning products, but when it came time to start, I didn't know where. I looked around helplessly feeling more discouraged than ever. I hoped Eric would contact me tonight about Bill. There was not much else I could do during the day. I went into the kitchen first, this is where we cooked, it should be the cleanest firstly. I went to the sink and remembered the man with the intestines. I took a step back, closing my eyes. The frying pan that I had hit Mike over the head with was still tossed under the sink. I picked it up and put it on the counter. I couldn't do this. I shook my head and whipped off my rubber gloves. I couldn't even live in here. I went upstairs and knocked on Tara's door. I peeked in.

"Tara, honey," she was on the bed, this room was disgusting, we couldn't live here. "How about we leave. Okay?"

"Where?" Was her muffled question.

"We could go to Bill's. It's empty right now. Except Jessica," I shrugged. "It's just too disgusting here." I waited and surprisingly she got up. "Grab what you need, okay?"

Most of my own stuff had been destroyed or used since Maryann took over the house. I remembered my bag was still at Bill's from when we arrived a few days ago from Dallas. So Tara and I headed over to Bill's. I used my key and showed Tara upstairs to Bill's room. I figured her and I could sleep in his bed or something. She was really uncomfortable, not that I could blame her. I called in Sam and told him Tara wouldn't be in today, but I still would and he understood, mentioning he wasn't exactly in town at the moment. He wouldn't give any more details but that he would talk to me soon.

I headed out to work that night.

Everyone was rather shaken up as heard from several different accounts about how Andy Bellefleur shot an hysterical Eggs. I was shocked by this but if I was quite honest, my mind kept switching to Bill until Arlene stopped me.

"Sookie, is that a ring on your finger?" she asked in shock. I smiled slightly. She gasped. "Did Bill propose to you?" I wasn't sure how to respond, since he didn't know I said yes.

"Well, sort of," I said looking down.

"Oh, honey," Arlene sighed, giving me a sympathetic look.

I straightened my shoulders and judged her right back. "What Arlene?" I asked stiffly.

Arlene tossed her hair over her shoulder and reached out to grab my hand, the one without the ring. "You can't marry a dead man. You know, he's _dead_," she whispered the end. "What kind of life will you have with him?" I ripped my hand from hers.

"For your information, Arlene, Bill is the kindest man, dead or alive, I have ever met. I love him and I will marry who ever I want – I don't need your permission!" I picked up my tray and went over to pick up the next order. Arlene shot me looks for the rest of the night but I was in no mood to deal with her small-mindedness. I held my head high as I finished my shift, grabbed my purse.

I checked my phone to see if Eric had contacted me about any news on Bill. Still nothing. I groaned. This is what I get for trusting a vampire. I thought about last night, seeing him in the basement, outside his car, dropping me off...

I waited until Terry and Arlene left together and I shook my head and headed outside. I locked up the bar and was about to turn to my car when I felt hands on me. I didn't have enough time to suck in air and scream before my back was against the brick wall and two hands were under my arm pits, holding me off the ground. I was too stunned to move as I opened my eyes and saw clear blue ones staring back.

"Eric!" I gasped. He looked strained. "What the hell are you doing?"

"There have been reports of weres in the area."

"So?" I struggled against him.

"Weres took Bill last night." I froze.

I let that sink in. "When were you going to tell me?" I demanded, how predictable. He was keeping things from me.

He gave me a sharp look. "I'm telling you now," his voice lowered and I felt a shiver run through me. I hated that he had that affect on me. "Next time I'll call you at three in the morning." He set me down slowly, but we didn't move, my back was still pressed against the brick.

"What does this mean? Why would Weres take Bill?"

He gave me a side glance, a small smirk. "We shouldn't discuss this here," he said. "I'll meet you at your house." And then to my surprise he shot through the air. I let out a scream and stood there stunned. Vampires could fly? Eric could fly? I put a hand over my racing heart. I thought Bill said they couldn't?

I managed to get into my car and drive home. I spent the short drive, nervous, glancing up at the sky every few seconds. When I pulled up, he silently landed next to my car, pulling the door open for me. I got out and he closed it behind me, before pushing me against it and his mouth slanting over mine. I breathed in sharply under the pressure of his cool lips and gripped his arms uselessly. I don't know what he thought he was doing in some ways, but he certainly knew how to kiss. My nails dug into his arms as I found myself up against a car two nights in a row getting a big one laid on me by a Viking pressed up against me. I pulled away with a gasp, my heart hammering in my ears. I tore away from him, avoiding his eye as I ran up the stairs opening the door.

"Sookie, wait!" he zipped toward me but in a blink of an eye I was pulled into my house. He stood at the doorway unable to enter as a hand was clasped over my mouth and something hard and cold, pushing into my temple. I whimpered and tried to grab a hold of the person holding me, but he was strong, and really warm. Eric had his fangs down and his eyes were gleaming as his chest heaved in anger.

"You're dead," Eric rumbled, his eyes cold.

"If you weren't too busy, sucking her, you wouldn't be in this situation," the man behind me growled. I flailed against him, but it was no use. He wasn't human. God! I should have been able to tell, but I was so flustered from Eric, so channelled into his blank, vampire brain, I didn't sense out the strange presence in my home.

There was a moment when I heard the Were cocked the gun at my head. I closed my eyes tight, and felt his grip on me tighten and when I opened my eyes to see Eric gone from the doorway. My heart dropped and the Were pulled me in further into the house, finally into the living room. I struggled against his hold but his supernatural strength was overpowering.

"If you do anything funny," he called out. I could hear the panic in his tone and see the flashes of mania in his mind. "I'll kill her," he pressed the gun pointedly into my head. Oh God. Did Eric leave me? It wouldn't surprise me. He was so selfish and only out for himself. I thought back at him sheltering me from the explosion in Dallas, just to get some blood in me. I gasped when I heard a smash and the gun fell from my head and onto the floor, my mouth free.

"Invite me in!" Eric growled.

"Eric, I invite you in!" I shouted and _justlikethat_ he was inside and when I turned around the gun and the Were were gone. Eric gripped my arm and whirled me around.

"Stay here," his voice left behind while he vanished from my sight. I braced myself listening hard with my head. I heard a snarl and then a smash from upstairs. All at once two things happened. The were was in front of me with a gun and he shot, I'm sure, but then Eric jumped in front and fell, dead, at my feet, blood oozing out of the gunshot wound in the centre of his chest. I gaped. I looked up at the Were who's teeth shone in the moonlight.

"You're coming with me," he growled and advanced forward, past the still vampire looked finally-dead, the gun straight at me. All of a sudden, Eric jumped up and held the Were against the wall, and turned into a wolf right before my eyes. The vampire and werewolf snarled at each other. I jumped to the pistol on the ground and held it in my shaky hands trying to pin it on the wolf. He attacked Eric and slammed him to the ground. There was a violent, fast struggle that knocked into my side table and the lamp fell and crashed to the ground and for an awful moment I thought Eric would lose. I was terrified at what that would mean for me.

The werewolf was looming over the vampire and I thought the bleeding wound was becoming too much for Eric when Eric's eyes flashed and his hand reached out and close around the Were's neck. The Were struggled and I watched him return to human form, naked. They struggled for a moment, but the Were couldn't do much with Eric's hand still closed around his throat.

"Who do you work for?" he snarled.

This Were had balls, "Gimme a taste fucker! C'mon!"

Eric was not having any of that. "_Who sent you!?_" he roared and I felt a shiver go down my spine, Eric's aggression overwhelming. I shook my head and walked over putting the gun to the Were's head, pulling the safety. There was a pause, and then the Were started laughing. I tried to catch Eric's eye but he was focused on the wolf. Suddenly Eric was standing and the Were was in his grasp, his feet almost off the ground. There was a chilly laugh.

"Where's Bill?" I spoke up. Eric finally looked at me, irritated.

"He's gone," the Were said.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" I asked. The Were's face was distorted as he tried to keep his sanity in check. I was surprised that Eric was letting me ask the questions. He kept still, making sure the Were didn't lash out at me or anything.

"He's not here."

"Well, obviously," I said, impatiently. "Where is he? Did you take him?"

"I'm here to take you," the Were said.

I should be finding out about Bill, but obviously my connection to him was relevant. "Why do you want me?"

"To use against the bloodsucker," the Were said. I think Eric's grip around his neck tightened because he made a strangled noise.

"What do you need him for?" I asked coolly. I had to take this slow or else it might turn out unfavourably.

"Not us. Him," the Were wheezed.

"Him? Who's him?" I asked quickly, we were getting really close to something. I looked at Eric for help but he just nodded at me, urging me to ask more. I didn't know what that was about, but I returned my attention to the Were. "Who is it? Who is behind Bill's kidnapping?"

"Mississippi," he coughed.

"What? What does that mean? Is Bill _in_ Mississippi?" At this point, the Were refused to talk anymore. Eric tried to get a few more words out of him but then he turned to me and said he'd be right back. In a flash, Eric was gone with the Were and I could only assume he was killing him. I gulped, looking around at my living room. What did it matter anymore? It was a mess and it made me want to give up on it altogether.

Eric came back a moment later, his shirt still drenched in his blood. When I caught his eye, I saw the hunger. He must have lost a lot. After him taking the bullet for me...he pulled off his jacket and then his shirt and I was about to protest when I saw the bullet pop out onto the floor. I gave him a harsh look.

"You were going to offer your wrist," he spoke slowly.

"Not anymore. You just reminded me that you tricked me," I said, my voice shaking. I closed my eyes at the effect over me at the moment.

"I need blood, Sookie. I could go find some random woman and return to you shortly..."

"No!" I found myself shouting. "No, just...here!" I held out my arm, turning my head away.

"I won't just bite into it," I heard him mumbled and suddenly my fist was in his large hand and he was leading me to the couch. I was surprised and curious as to what he was going to do. I sat down and he was next to me, his hand loosening my fist and his other at my elbow. "It hurts if you are not aroused."

"I know," I said indignantly. His eyes flickered and I didn't get a chance to decipher that emotion.

"Do you allow it?" his eyes never left mine as he lowered his head and kissed the inside of my wrist. I gritted my teeth, refusing to make a sigh as his lips were cool and soft and I remembered them against mine. Why did I keep finding myself kissing Eric? I caught a hint of fang and felt it drag across, the veins popping out in relief. I swallowed nervously, feeling the throb between my legs, I pushed my knees together tight. Heat, spread through my body and my heart beat increased. What was worse, is Eric knew exactly how I felt and playing cool was no use in this situation, with a vampire who had extra sense and could make a woman melt with just a look.

"Yes," I whispered. His blue-gray eyes looked triumphant as he furrowed his brow, the eye contact never wavering, even when he bit down. I gasped and he moved closer to me, pulling at the wound, the sensation making me squeeze my legs tighter together. I was quivering, with each sip of my blood he took, his eyes intent on mine as he carefully licked the wounds, my mind sighed in relief while my body was hyper-aware begging for more.

He pulled away and murmured, "Perfect." I shook my head when he let go of my arm and I brought it back to my lap. "Now," he said, returning to business, cool, his lower, sexy voice disappearing and moved to his strict tone. "From that little situation, I've gathered that the King of Mississippi has Bill." There was a pause.

"Wait...King?" I asked slowly. "Why would the King of Mississippi want Bill?"

Eric cocked a brow. "Bill lived there before he moved back to Louisiana."

I felt a sharp warning light off in my head. "I didn't know that."

Eric rolled his eyes, slightly. "From what I can tell, Sookie, you don't know anything about Bill."

What? I had nothing to say to that, I glanced down at my ring and realized I had just let Eric drink from the arm that held my promise to Bill.

"Also, from the last I heard, Lorena is in Mississippi."

"She took him?" I exploded. "I knew it! Well let's go!"

"And do what Sookie?" he cut through my rescue cry.

"Get Bill."

"He is under siege of the King. I have no power, no voice there," Eric said sharply.

"Well, then, tell the Queen!" I snapped, remembering vaguely hearing about her.

"No!" Eric said sharply, his eyes blazing. "The Queen cannot know about Bill's disappearance."

"Why not?" I snapped.

He moved closer and I angled myself away from him. "It could mean severe punishment for me."

I was surprised by this. "Why? It's not your fault," I said, eyeing him slightly. Had he lied to me?

"No. I have not lied Sookie. As sheriff I have certain responsibilities and protecting what is mine is part of my job. Bill was in _my _area and he was taken without my knowledge. He seems to be very...close with the Queen," he looked away, his eyes out of focus, deep in thought. "Regardless, my job now is to go to Mississippi and retrieve Bill."

"And me," I blurted.

"Of course," he bowed his head slightly. "I have arranged a werewolf to come to your house tomorrow morning and you will set off to Jackson right away."

I was surprised. "So soon? Wait. A werewolf? Like the one you just killed?"

"This one owes me a favour and he will not refuse. He has some businesses in Jackson so it'll be a good cover." Eric stood up and I found myself jumping to my feet as well. He walked off to the front door and opened it. He turned to me before leaving. "I assume this won't be a problem."

"No," I said. "I need to find Bill."

I saw his eyes glance to my ring once again. "Yes you do. I hope you find what you're looking for." And before I could ask what the hell he meant by that, he shot off into the night sky. Stupid, irritating, selfish vampire. I slammed the door shut, exhausted from tonight.

I found myself sleeping in my own bed after calling Tara yesterday to tell her where I was. I woke with a start to a loud banging. I jumped to my feet knowing the sound came from outside, I looked out the window. I saw a bunch of trucks and sweaty men working around outside my house. What the –?

I pulled on my housecoat and hurried down the stairs opening my front door. I looked at all the supplies, the wood and the paint in the back of the truck.

"Excuse me?" I called out. "I think you have the wrong house."

A few guys looked at one another at my presence. One of them whistled. The other men ignored me. "Alcide!" I heard a call. From behind a truck, a man came forward. He was super tall, like, Eric height and had brown, thick curly hair and a beard, broad shoulders and a dark tan, his walk, powerful, commanding. From his mind I knew this must be the werewolf Eric told me about – he was gorgeous. I felt my knees go weak slightly, not expecting to see such an attractive man so early in the morning.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" he had a gruff voice.

"Uh, yeah," I said. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Alcide Herveaux, Eric sent me to take you to Jackson," he said. I nodded weakly.

"Right. Okay. What's with all of this?" I motioned to the men working around my house. I saw a couple head inside. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"Mr. Northman has hired my company to fix up your house," Alcide said.

"What?" I gasped, turning back to him. "Why would he do that?" Alcide shrugged.

"How soon will you be ready to go?" he asked.

"Give me an hour," I eyed him. He nodded and turned back to his men. I felt a bit hot and it wasn't just from the heat. I got a glass of water and then headed to my room trying to see what I could salvage to bring with me to Jackson. I idly remembered I'd have to inform Sam of my departure and stop by Bill's on the way to speak to Tara.

I was one more step closer to finding Bill and in that moment, I wasn't so sure how I felt about that.


	6. I'm Down On My Knees

**AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys are truly amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Just a little thing: Check out the dead-pan contest! There are some great anonymous stories written there! So read and review to show your appreciation and enjoyment! Maybe I have a fic in there ;) **

**Thanks to my beta seastarr08 :D  
**

Chapter 6: I'm Down On My Knees

Bill just got a bit more interesting. Weres. I returned to Fangtasia for close, leaning back in my seat, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Weres had taken Bill. From the scent, they weren't any Weres from my area. Lost in thought, considering the outside force that would want something from Bill, I ignored Pam when she wandered in.

"Did things go with Sookie?" she raised a brow.

"After the stunt you pulled?" I glanced up at her. "It seems that Bill Compton is missing and was taken by Weres."

"I heard Ginger talking to one of the other waitresses, she thinks Chow got her pregnant," Pam rolled her eyes. I smiled at my child's complete lack of interest.

"I promised Sookie I would help."

"We should hire smarter waitresses."

"Are you volunteering?"

"What was that you said about Bill?"

"I'll see her tomorrow night, try and get more...information, for now, I am still figuring it out." I gestured to the seat and she crossed her legs into the chair. "My focus will be trying to figure out this situation with Bill," I mused.

"Sounds exciting," Pam said dryly. "Yvetta waited for you to return."

I made a snort of indignation, far more interested in what was going on in my area underneath my nose then another round with the human dancer.

* * *

I had more information now. Russell Edgington had Bill. I stopped off at Fangtasia after leaving Sookie's. I had to call Alcide Herveaux and...I landed in my parking lot. The bar had been closed but...I pulled out my phone and read the text from Pam. Great. I walked through the back and saw the Queen's guard. She must have found out about Bill. I nodded at the guard briskly and headed out into the bar. There she was in a full length fur coat. Sophie-Anne was anything but subtle.

"I've heard many good things about this bar, Eric," Sophie-Anne said. She turned around and I gave her a harsh look. I was getting closer to figuring out what she had planned, and I was losing respect for my Queen as each day passed.

"I am a fair proprietor."

She arched a brow. "Except when it comes to your orders." In a flash she was on me, pinning me against the wall. Instantly, our fangs were out and we were growling lowly at one another. "I asked you to take care of Bill Compton," she hissed.

"With all due respect, your majesty, I wasn't aware of a threat to him," I said, strained. "Not so soon."

"This is on you. If you do not have him back in Bon Temps within three days, your fangs are mine," she growled, and let go of me, straightening her coat. "Don't treat this as an idle threat, Eric."

"I'm curious, your majesty," I found myself saying before I could stop. I was too furious, to not say it. "Why is Bill Compton in my area?"

Her mouth twisted into an unpleasant expression, her eyes narrow and sharp. She looked like a snake, coiled, ready to strike. "Remember your place, Viking. You're a beautiful man." She stroked my cheek and I hated her the more for touching me without my inviting it. "You're a strong vampire, but this alpha male posturing with William over a foolish girl is embarrassing." She brought her lips to mine and touched my fangs, a threat, one I had to remember. My Queen was right, as much as I hated her... "Remember what I said about her. She seems to cause nothing but trouble for vampires, doesn't she?" She brought her hand down the front of my chest and straightened my jacket. I nodded mutely.

She gave me a final look and she disappeared through the employee entrance to her awaiting guard. I stilled, listening carefully until I was sure the perimeter clear and I pulled out my cell phone. I waited a moment, until the phone on the other end was answered.

"Were, I am calling in that favour," I said briskly. I glanced around the bar to see that it was closed properly. Good, everything in working order. Alcide Herveaux sighed on the other line.

"When?" he asked gruffly. I was sure I had woken him up. I smirked, delighted that I could irritate a Were in any way. Really any form of shifter, for the matter.

"First thing in the morning, so, in two and a half hours I want you to head to..." I gave him Sookie's address and directions to her house. "You should bring your crew too. She has to have her whole house cleaned and repaired."

"Cleaned? We're not a cleaning service, Eric," he said shortly.

"There are other requirements, as you will see when you arrive. I will pay every last expense and you will not accept any money she may offer in exchange or however much she may complain – also, you'll be taking her to Jackson. You will treat her with the amount of respect she deserves and if I hear that you are untoward with her in any way I will own your skin."

"Who is she?"

"Sookie Stackhouse." I hated how fluidly that fell from my tongue, how easy it was and how much I thrilled at the sound of her name, even from my own lips. Sophie-Anne was right, Sookie caused nothing but trouble.

"Right," I heard him sigh. "So, you want me to have a crew at her house while I take her to Jackson. Is she in need of a vacation?"

"Were, I am putting her life in your hands. If any harm comes to her, there will be serious consequences." I growled, needing to get my point across. "I will be nearby at night, I expect nothing but your protection and your debt owed." I finished. I didn't want any...funny business transpiring between him and Sookie. He was an attractive man, if you liked the smell of dog, and I would not have him thinking he could pursue my telepath in anyway.

_My_ telepath. I rolled my eyes at myself and finished up with Alcide, ending the call and heading back home.

This was the situation I laid out in my head as I flew through the night. Bill was working for the Queen and from what I gathered it had to do with Sookie. The Queen discouraged me from pursuing her. She told me not to have her blood, and I had. She warned me against getting close with her. She seemed to treasure Bill a lot more than a man of his rank should be valued. She wanted me to look out for him, so he was in my area, under my protection and my responsibility. Sophie-Anne did not want me to know of her, now obvious, edict. Why? I was still unsure. Sookie's telepathy – at the moment – was at _my_ disposal, and I saw it as always being mine, since it was part of her package. With our new attachment, it seemed I was drifting too close for the Queen and Bill's comfort. He was sent to seduce her, perhaps?

I felt a flash of fury at what this would do to Sookie and I wondered – why should I care? A smart vampire, a vampire that's survived a thousand years would back out now, retrieve Bill and stay out of his Queen's way. And in that moment, that's what I decided to do.

Russell Edgington. That smarmy bastard. What in the hell would he want with Bill? As much as I didn't care why, I was curious. Lorena was no doubt involved. Perhaps Bill's relationship with the Queen, which is suspicious as is, was the reason for Russell's investigation? He must be wondering why Bill left his area abruptly to work for another Queen and perhaps he came across Sookie while researching.

Sookie. It all seemed to come back to her.

Was this all one ridiculous struggle for the small-town waitress?

Bill was being used as collateral for the Queen, to lure Sookie? Was I setting the telepath up, unknowingly, leading her to a trap?

I would definitely be close by throughout this trip. I found myself unable to trust the Were to keep her safe. She was rather volatile and illogical in...tense situations, I had noticed. Too emotional. She really needed to properly learn a thing or two about the supernatural world. Obviously, Bill had purposely kept her in the dark in important matters and it would lead to her incapacitation if she wasn't careful – which would explain his overbearing, ridiculous possessiveness. What a joke. Bill Compton was a sorry excuse for a man, an alright vampire, but truly pathetic.

He was keeping secrets from Sookie, he was hiding his true personality and –

I stopped myself from thinking about Sookie: she sucked me into a deeper spiral of twisted discrepancies that would probably lead _me_ into situations I had no reason to be in. She wasn't much of my concern. I could release her from my retinue, let go and she could be the Queen's just like she was always intended to be.

And yet, despite all of that, I found myself wondering about _her_ needs and wants. I had used humans to my advantage for centuries and now all of a sudden I was fretting over that of a Southern _girl_. I let out a string of curses as I slowly admitted my defeat.

How much longer could I fight this?

I had to warn her – _of what? Of who?_ I reminded myself that she had to know about Bill's initial betrayal. If she knew I knew and I didn't tell her – it doesn't matter what I know. My opinion, my reveal would hardly do her any good. Perhaps, she would think better of me. Perhaps, it would manoeuvre her closer, be more mine than Bill or the Queen could ever hope for. She already wanted me – she denied it, ignoring her doubt of Bill and her suspicion of his absence – I felt it in her blood as it was a part of me just as I was a part of her.

Our sex was unforgettable. I was inside her and there were no more questions. She kissed me and my attachment made sense...

I shuddered when I touched down in front of my home. I was becoming a worrisome, irrational fool for Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

And I left her for one day. I returned to her blood, which called to me. I spent the early night scouring Jackson, circling Russell's estate for her Bill, all while she was in the arms of a wolf. A lowly, smelly Were who was slightly taller and bigger than I – darker than Bill, warmer than her fiancée or me. I hovered outside Herveaux's apartment, unprepared for this scenario before me. He held her tight and she was just as enthusiastic with her response. Her feelings were of passion, confusion and comfort – what she wouldn't surrender to me.

I waited.

Until she told him to stop. Until he left. Until it was just her and sleep.

I tapped on the window pane. She screeched and tumbled out of bed. At least the Were was on guard, he pounded on her door urgent for her reply of safety. She looked at me from her spot on the floor, alarmed and confused.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Let me in," I told her. Alcide Herveaux burst through the door and saw Sookie on the ground and me at the window. I smirked at him, for it was all I could do. He had kissed her and I did not care for it.

"What in the heck are you doing?" she flummoxed, scrambling to her feet, she lifted the window open. "Eric?"

"Invite me in," I said again. The blush in her cheeks, the blood informed me of her guilt for kissing the Were.

"This isn't my place, Eric," she said, looking away, unable to look me in the eye. Disgruntled, I flashed my gaze to Alcide's.

"You." I lowered my voice and Sookie gasped. "Invite me in."

Alcide was almost susceptible to my control, he flinched, looking indifferent. "Can I uninvite him?"

"Yes," Sookie said clearly. He allowed me entry and I slithered full height next to my telepath.

"I see you two have gotten to know each other. I won't have to replace him with someone more agreeable, Sookie?" I asked her, trying to keep my calm as I stepped further into the room, eyeing the bed she would be staying in.

She realized she was in quite the revealing gown and pulled on the house coat at the end of the bed, to hide her nipples from my view. It was too late for the visual of me sucking her perfect breasts and holding her warm tan body close to my lithe cool one, my weight on her as she moaned at the pressure building, the friction consuming us till I was deep inside her. I licked my lips and she looked away, pulling the useless fabric closer to her body. I had already been there, I knew what it felt like, smelt like and tasted like – I would not forget. I could not

"What do you want, Northman?" Alcide interrupted my vivid imagination.

I tried once again to will Sookie to see me, aware that my glamour had no affect on her. "Look at me, my lover," I rasped. The words _my lover_ brought my deep need to fuck and bite to the surface and it was all I wanted, I forgot my reason for being at the Were's apartment. Upon my order, she looked up and I felt the jolt and her flinch informed me she felt it too, deep in her bones.

"Get to the point before I disinvite you," Alcide grumbled, displeased with my words for Sookie. I smiled slightly and pulled my gaze from her, leaving the warm-blooded woman flustered, like I had with so many, only, Sookie was more. I appreciated it in a way I hadn't with others.

"After, I watched your little..." I glanced between the two of them. "...tryst, I waited until she was alone for the sole purpose of speaking with Sookie, you, dear one, and only you. Your orders, as of right now, _Were_ are to let us be," I warned him, firmly, at the end. He blinked, leaning away from me. He checked to see if Sookie was okay with this and she nodded.

"It'll be fine, Alcide," she said with such warmth that it burned a hole in my gut and the instinct to smash his head through the window I was invited into was so irrationally extreme, I forgot myself. I had spent years of building self-control and it was all shot to hell with Sookie. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to pout and leave.

"You're still wearing the ring, I see."

"Eric," she rubbed her forehead. "I'm exhausted. I just spent the night at some gross supe bar with equally disgusting company. Can you get to the point? Did you find Bill?"

"Did you?" I inched closer to the bed and she turned to face me and it.

"I heard something more about Lorena, but nothing about Bill. Russell was there tonight."

"Indeed?" I already knew this, but I let her tell me.

"Yeah, he wanted me to come again tomorrow night," she frowned. "He seems...sweet."

"You're fooled by any man with a Southern accent, aren't you?" I found myself saying out loud. I watched her face for her reaction. Her expression scrunched up.

"What is that supposed to mean, Eric? I don't want to play games," she spat. Uh, uh. She was defensive – her blood told me of her frustration, confusion, lust and doubt. I smiled broadly.

"Would you like to know? I have been doing some digging and I have found some information, most interesting. Of course, it's not verified..."

"I don't want to hear your lies, Eric," she said. She kept saying my name tonight and it was not helping with my restraint in throwing her on the bed and fucking her until she forgot about any other vampire or Were or shifter that ever crossed her mind. I gritted my teeth to keep my fangs at bay.

"So quick to assume they're lies," I tutted. "Your avoidance will do you no good, Sookie. I will wait until you are ready, until I know more, just remember this moment."

"Yes, okay, fine. Anything else?"

"Would you like to cuddle?"

I almost laughed at the small increment of time where she considered it. "No. Bye."

"I will keep my hands and fangs to myself."

Her face turned red. "Your invitation is rescinded, Eric." I shrugged and left her be, watching her climb into bed. I moved to the Were's window and made sure he was securely away from her before continuing on in our annoying and inconvenient search for Bill Compton.

* * *

I hadn't told Sookie yet that I knew exactly where Bill was. Instead I watched her flirt with Alcide in Club Dead the following night. I remained in the shadows and I was becoming increasingly aware of how oddly I was behaving as the seconds ticked by and she still hadn't noticed me. I had several people eye me disdainfully and suggestively, but I found myself only aware of Sookie.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I reluctantly tore my undivided attention from my telepath. I answered curtly.

"Eric, your child tells me you are not in Shreveport," the Queen's voice chilled me to the bone and I hated her for it. I was her elder. Her attempt at being authoritative was irritating.

"I am out at the moment, yes." I wished that she wouldn't ask where I was. If she knew of Edgington's involvement, it could mean some serious consequences for Louisiana and Mississippi. That was the last thing the poor states needed.

"How about Bill?" Instead of countering that question with, "What about Bill?" I smartly held my tongue.

"You have nothing to worry about, your majesty," I said, watching a woman approach Sookie and Alcide. Her heartbeat picked up and I felt her wariness. I was immediately on alert.

"Indeed. You, however, my Viking, have much to worry about," she stated, hanging up abruptly afterward. I closed the phone, hardly concerned about my punishment if Bill wasn't returned tomorrow night. The woman was causing anger in Sookie and distress. I saw Alcide try to get a word in but the woman promptly put him down, I inched forward, listening carefully.

"You know what Alcide, it's one thing to date another woman, but it's a whole lot of desperate when she's human and some cheap-perfumed hick from the back-water," the woman spit. A rage filled me at her addressing Sookie that way and I stepped forward, just as Sookie stood up and slapped the woman across the face. My cock stirred in my pants.

"You don't know what you're talking about_, _Debbie," Sookie snarled. Vicious, I found I liked it. She was so much better without Bill lurking around, trying to shut her up all the time. "If anyone's desperate it's you, trying to cause a scene and upset Alcide. You can back off now, from what I can tell, no one wants you here, and I think you know why." Sookie gave the woman a pointed look and someone attempted to nudge Debbie away. She was spitting nails as she focused a harsh look at Sookie before disappearing among the crowd.

"Good job sitting there, Alcide." I leaned against the back of the seat and spoke into Alcide's ear. He jumped about a foot and whipped around to face me. He wasn't a very good wolf. Sookie turned around and her body relaxed at my appearance. Interesting. I raised a brow at her. "I find myself incredibly aroused by that display, Sookie." I purred, rounding the seat and stepping closer to her. I could feel Alcide's irritation and that only made me smile more. "You don't seem to respond well to women advancing on the men your with. Perhaps round two with Lorena shortly will end favourably for you this time," I winked. "I hope you don't attempt to attack Pam next time you see her." Although, I would love nothing more than to bear witness to that exchange. My child would kick her ass.

"Did you find Bill?" she said instantly and optimistically.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. My gaze found their way onto her hand. "So eager," I murmured. "Where's your ring, Sookie?"

She immediately hid her hand behind her back. "I need a drink," she said, leaving us to go to the bar.

"Are you going to be breathing down my neck the whole time she's here, Eric?" Alcide started right away. He was trying to get an upper hand around me after jumping at my sneak up. "I've had a rough day and I'm in no mood to deal with you."

I hated that he was taller than me. Not by much, but I was used to being the tallest. "Hiding something, Alcide?" I sniffed the air around him and caught an interesting scent. "A body?" I raised a brow when I heard the scream of, "STAKE!" And I was reminded of when Sookie had shouted that out to me at the Fellowship of the Sun church. I felt her panic. My fangs dropped and I whipped around to see that fucking Fellowship Reverend drive a stake right into Sookie's stomach.

She froze, backing from the bar as a rush of supernaturals began moving. Some ran out of the bar and some went after the humans hiding in the bar for an attack who divided up in hysteria. Alcide changed beside me and raced out of the bar. A few stayed behind to circle Sookie. I thought about tracking down that Steve Newlin but was overwhelmed with the desire not to leave Sookie alone with these strangers. Fucking Alcide. Useless.

I wandered over, watching these people stare at the stake in her gut, wondering if they should pull it out. The vampires stared at the blood that was seeping over her clothes, their fangs down. Her blood was truly a delight. I shuddered and watched them carefully. Sookie was blinking, the pain muddling her brain. Her eyes found mine, wide, desperate.

"Eric," she gasped, pleading. The few vampires looked at me and I found myself dropping to my knee beside her head.

"It seems I should have been the one warning you about a stake, Sookie," I said gently, touching the top of her head. She smiled. When did I become all tender and concerned vampire? When Sookie let me bite her, I reasoned. Sophie-Anne warned me against having her blood, even though at that point I already had, but she was right.

"Miss Stackhouse," said a voice behind us. I knew that voice from anywhere. I looked over my shoulder to see Russell Edgington staring down at her. "You saved my lover," he said. Talbot was behind him, looking blood-thirsty. I bared my fangs at him, in warning. No one would get her blood, except, hopefully me. Sookie certainly knew how to make friends in high places. "I invite you back to my estate, where I will take care of you as a sign of my gratitude."

"Eric too." She breathed, uneven, her heart fast one moment, then slow the next.

"Eric Northman." He raised a brow. "What are you doing here?" I turned back to Sookie and lifted her carefully into my arms. She winced at the movement. I turned us to Russell.

"I'm here to escort Miss Stackhouse to yours, if you do not mind," I said stiffly. He was suspicious of my presence. He knew Bill lived in my retinue. I could see on his face that he would very much prefer I did not follow Sookie, but he had offered his service and he was a man of his word.

Russell and I had never gotten along.

I slipped into his limo carefully, holding Sookie close while she drifted in and out of consciousness. She was losing a lot of blood. I couldn't give her any of mine to make things better, not when Russell was staring a hole right through me.

"You know about Bill, I take it?" Russell spoke. I glanced up at him, away from Sookie's contorted face, her pain drifting into me.

I smiled slightly. "I could care less about Bill Compton."

Russell's eyes moved to Sookie. "I can see that. But she does."

My grin broadened. "For now."

Russell couldn't help but smile. "Her blood...it's exquisite. Perhaps a taste?" his eyes darkened and I growled low, instinctually on guard, my fangs cautioning him. "Is she not Bill's?" the King of Mississippi asked, his eyebrows rose, questioning my position. "From what I hear, William proposed marriage."

I let the low rumble in my chest, a threat, do the talking for me.

"Interesting. I've never known you to be this way, Eric. Love can make a vampire crazy," Russell leaned back and his hand wound through Talbot's hair. I watched the small gesture, and the love waft between them. It was rare to see two vampires together, in love. Quickly, I had to come up with a plan. As soon as Sookie was healed, there was no telling what Russell felt he was entitled to do. Obviously, stealing Sookie was part of whatever plan Russell had and now he had invited her into his home, vulnerable and bleeding.

"I have to return Sookie to Bon Temps, tonight." I found myself saying. To hell with Bill, I'd accept the punishment of the Queen if it meant Sookie and I were out of this God forsaken mansion. Russell was over twice my age and fighting with him would be a challenge if it resulted in that...not to say I wouldn't do my best to win, in fact, I was confident enough with my abilities that it was possible I could win. I had skill with a sword, skill in hand-to-hand, I had participated in my fair share of battles before.

"Convenient. She is wounded. You may not know too much about humans, Eric, but she would do well to rest after we remove the stake. Although, I can see you plan on giving her your blood, she already has some in her system," he let out a short laugh. "What have you been doing with Bill's human, Eric? You should know better."

"I did nothing against her will, I assure you," I said. I would smash us through the sun-roof and take her to the hospital if I had to. We stopped and I could only assume we were at the gate.

"Who could resist the Northman's charm?" Russell smiled and Talbot laughed. "Perhaps you'll join us tonight, Eric?" He held a hand to the two of them.

I hesitated, wondering the best way to respond. Nobody ever refused an invite by Russell, he was legendary in the area of sex. My only interest was Sookie. "Sookie's recovery is my priority, your majesty."

His face hardened slightly before the easiness returned. "Perhaps afterward."

"Perhaps."

"Eric," Sookie breathed. I looked down at her and tears were falling from her eyes. "Are you going to remove the stake, or do I have to learn to live with it?" A huge smile spread across my features.

"It shouldn't be too bad."

"Living with a stick in my gut?"

"I'm sure you could find use of it."

"I could hang things. Like an extra hand," she tried to laugh but it hurt. Apparently near death made Miss Stackhouse into a joker. It was nice to see this side of her, despite the fact that this side of her was bleeding to death.

The car stopped and she passed out when I carried her out and we entered the mansion. Her head lolled back and she brought it up slightly.

"Nice stairs," she murmured as I began carrying her up. "I'm Scarlett."

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about. I flashed her teeth. "Am I your Rhett?"

"I don't see anybody else," she said, breathlessly. I was very satisfied with that response.

Talbot led us into an empty room and I lay Sookie gently onto the bed. Russell stood at the end and soon the room was full of a few others. I held onto Sookie's hand, since I knew humans liked to squeeze something when they were in pain or nervous.

She lifted her head to inspect her wound and she breathed loudly through her nose. "Oh God." She flopped back and a man came to her side, attending to the stake. She held onto my hand tightly and I was thankful to be here with her. "Eric, don't leave me," she muttered, glancing at me.

"Look at me only, my lover," I said lowly. Her eyes fixed on mine. "Let go," I said. She tried to pull her hand away but I held on. "Not on me. Don't let go of me. Relax," she nodded slowly and I pulled her into my mind just when the vampire yanked the stake out of her stomach, she moaned softly and I willed her to sleep.

The man got to work, healing her body, stopping the bleeding. For now, there was a large gaping hole in her stomach and I couldn't help but peek. My blood would heal her.

"William is a romantic, I never thought you to be one, Eric." Russell spoke up. "Human women love the lines you just spoke."

"I know," I said, not in the mood to carry on a cryptic conversation with the King. I wanted to be left alone with her.

"We will speak of this...intrusion tomorrow night, Eric. I expect you here," he said. I didn't look back when I heard him and Talbot exit with everyone else, Sookie slowly healing. I stripped off my clothes and crawled into bed with her. Fuck I wanted her. I'd wake her soon. I needed a moment to plan.

With Sookie here, Russell now had the telepath he wanted. And Bill...what was it with Bill? Was it to appease Lorena? I sighed. I was sure I had to get Compton and Sookie out of this compound in one piece. Sookie, strangely, was my main concern. Not my own skin, which was in danger with the Queen, or Bill, not to mention Russell, but Sookie, surviving, away from anyone who wanted to get a piece of her. Surely, however, Sookie was just an added bonus and she wasn't what Russell wanted completely. Russell and I had had run-ins over the centuries, including from the beginning, when I was still new and learning.

I decided to take off Sookie's blood stained clothes. I didn't want to move her and pulling her pink dress over her head would do so. I ripped it, since it was already ruined, and she was just in her under clothes. I found myself licking up the blood on her exposed skin, not hiding under the bandages. Even dried and cold, it was fantastic. She tasted of other. It was undeniable.

I moved to my side staring down at her body, even when she was injured, my thoughts were overwhelmed with the desire to fuck. I stroked the top of her bandages, hoping to soother her slightly.

The only thing that made sense, was something that happened between Russell and Bill in their past. So in the past one hundred and fifty years or so, they must have encountered each other. Bill came to live in Mississippi, out of debt? Out of loyalty? How did Lorena factor into all of this? Sookie's telepathic abilities obviously came into play and Russell was interested in that. I could see the look of hunger in his eyes when he stared at her.

We also had to work around daytime...

Sookie stirred and I looked down at her. She groaned in pain. I watched her carefully as she slowly opened her eyes. "Is it gone?"

"Yes. You must have my blood," I said.

"Give me a minute," she mumbled. She tried to move, but winced in pain. "Help me up." I carefully pulled her into a sitting position. She let out a sharp cry. She looked up at me then swiftly looked away.

"Sookie," I said. "Bill is here, and you need your strength, you have to heal fast. We can't stay through the night."

"Okay, okay. Slow down," she said, closing her eyes tightly. When she looked up at me her eyes were leaky.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what could inspire tears.

"I've been thinking a lot," she said. "I don't think I want Bill back." There was a long pause where I was speechless. I knew this would happen eventually, but not until after I told her about what the Queen had planned for her with Bill.

"Alright. But I..." I didn't want Bill back, or need him back – I _had_ to have him back. I supposed I needed him to save myself and my people...and Sookie. "We're retrieving Bill," I said firmly. "Then we'll return you to Bon Temps."

"He never told me anything," she blurted out, putting a hand to her bandages. She seemed to realize she was half-naked, and she ignored it. "He's been keeping secrets! And it's too fast! Who proposes after six weeks?" she cried, for real this time.

"Sookie," I lowered my voice, to get her attention, she looked at me through her tears. I had her attention while I bit into my wrist. "Take my blood. Forget Bill." Her eyes flashed and she saw the blood ooze out and without much hesitation, as if she'd done it a thousand times, she put her mouth to my wrist and sucked.

I groaned, wanting to be closer to her. I moved her forward and sat behind her, she leaned against my chest. I put my lips to her temple and kissed, whispering. She pulled my blood into her system and really, nothing had ever felt this heavenly. I pushed my hips into her back and the contact did wonders for my hardening length. I held onto her tight, wanting her to consume all of me. I moaned in her ear, and she made a noise of pleasure around my wrist, which closed up, to my great disappointment

"Sookie," I said again and she shivered, breathing heavily. To my surprise, she turned around and leaned against my body, between my legs. Her hands were on my chest and I stared at her in confusion...and a whole lot of hope. "My lover."

"Why do you call me that?" she whispered softly, her brown eyes full of emotion.

I put a hand to her hair, the back of her neck, my fangs down as I tried to convey my unadulterated need for her. "Because...I feel like saying it," was all I could utter. She pushed her lips to mine and I held her long, blond hair, wrapping my hand in it, urging her closer to me. Her hand rested on top of my erection, and the feel of her warmth through the material, had me buck against her. She reached in the waistband and touched me. I grunted and she smiled against my lips. She got up on her knees as if her injury no longer hurt her. Her skin against mine felt like fire, her warmth engulfing me. Her fingers circled around my length and she squeezed it slightly, like she had my hand earlier. I pulled away from her lips, pushing my head against the head board.

To make things even more perfect, she let go and pushed my boxers down further, putting her hands on my waist and swiftly taking my length into her mouth. I grunted in surprise, moving my hand into her hair again. She wasn't too sure on what to do, as she froze and tried to take in more of me. She stopped and pulled off, dragging her teeth on my length, as I gritted my own.

Her tongue swirled over the head and I wasn't sure how long I could last. I was hers and I could only show a way to convey it by bucking into her mouth. She gasped and glanced at me, a blush at her cheeks as she sucked on my erection and put her hand at the base, which she couldn't reach with her lips entirely. Her eyes on mine had me taking in unnecessary breaths like a human, for it was all I could think to do. She breathed through her nose and it felt amazing against my cock.

"If you keep...going..." was all I could say. She tightened her hold and sucked hard, her tongue and teeth and the perfect amount of pressure along with her backside and head bobbing, I released without warning. She swallowed it all and I groaned. She had taken my blood and my cum. Fuck.

She sat up, looking stunned at her wanton behaviour. I got myself to move closer to her, trapping her between my bent knees. I cradled her face and brought her lips to mine, tasting myself in her mouth, my tongue pushing forward, searching. Her nails dug into my shoulders and I wanted nothing more. My hands wandered down her sides and reached her thighs. I pulled down her panties and she kicked them away. I lifted her onto my lap and she straddled me, carefully wrapping her legs around my waist. She pushed her chest close to mine and I was reminded of her bra. I took it off, hating anything between us.

She took initiative. Apparently I was moving too slow for her because she put the head of my cock at her clit. I moved my hips and she gasped, holding onto my neck as she played with the feeling a while until we both had enough and I buried myself deep inside her. Our simultaneous groans were ones of relief and tension. She rocked back and forth and I closed my eyes, letting her do what she wanted. I brought my mouth to her neck and teased her with my fangs, she gasped and her hand at my shoulders moved down my arms.

"Bite me," she begged. "Eric, please." My hands were on her back pulling her closer. I bit. I bucked against her as her delicious fairy blood – _fairy_. I practically exploded at the revelation. I growled, moving in her, pulling at the wound, her blood slipping down my throat smoothly. I was delirious, her core, contracting around my erection, her skin against mine, warming me, and her blood, giving me strength. She seemed to freeze for a moment and when I parted from her neck she licked the rest of her blood from my lips. I moaned and she mimicked the noise as we kissed hungrily, our pelvises, grinding, moving with one another, harder and faster. We pulled our mouths away and kept eye contact as we tried to make the other come faster. I reached between us and pressed my thumb against her clit. She let out a cry, holding onto me tight and I decided that she never looked more beautiful than when I was fucking her.

"Eric!" she cried out as I pushed a finger inside her along with my cock and she came hard, a bunch of swear words and my name escaping her lips as she shook in my arms, shivering. Her ecstasy pushed me over the edge and I was hit hard, my orgasm shattering my being as she fell back. I moved over her, needing to have our skin touching, craving the contact. I put my head into the crook of her neck and she wrapped her arms around me, her hand pushing through my hair. I shuddered. Her body was drenched with her sweat and I found myself licking a drop from her temple.

"Sookie," I said into her ear. She shivered. "This is right."

She made a noise and our lips found the other, kissing lazily, the urgent need for each other waning. I moved on top of her, my length already hardening again and she automatically spread her legs for me to settle between them. Fuck, this woman.

There was a knock.

I left her cold as I went to answer the door, furious at being interrupted. She gasped and darted under the covers. I knew modesty was big for her so I glanced back to see if she was decent before opening the door.

A small vampire eyed me appreciatively. Russell and his men. "His majesty King Russell Edgington has arranged a coffin for you during the day. Would you like me to show you where it is?"

"No," I said through my teeth. He saw my fangs and raised a brow.

"Looking for company?" he had the nerve to ask.

I put hand around his neck and shoved him out of the room, closing the door. I hated being away from Sookie. I was under the blankets with her faster than she was expecting. She gasped and I slanted my mouth over hers again, desperate for more.

"Eric," she said against our kiss. "We can't stay here."

Fuck. I pulled away, groaning. I urged my fangs away. "Do you want to hear my plan?" I asked her, though the only plan I knew of at the moment was having her writhing beneath me.

She nodded, looking just as out of sorts as I felt. I couldn't believe I forgot where we were and my plan.

"During the day," I said. "You'll have to get to Bill when the sun is up."

"By myself?" she looked shocked. "You're suggesting I do this alone?"

"You're stronger than Bill gives you credit for." I growled. "You can do this. You will do this. You'll get that sorry excuse for a vampire out of the basement he is being kept in. I'll draw you a map," I mumbled. "I'll get you a car." I realized. I got out of bed swiftly, getting changed. She sat up, looking alarmed. "We have to be back in Bon Temps with Bill before dusk tomorrow or the Queen will have my head." I smiled wryly and Sookie looked appalled. "I might have to stay here during the day," I mused. "I'll see you as soon as possible at first dark."

I explained the remainder of the plan and she seemed to be following it as much as she could.

"Will you be okay? If Russell wakes up and sees me and Bill are gone but you're still here."

"Think nothing of it," I said absently, making sure that her door was locked so no one could interrupt her while I was gone.

"I'll think of it, alright," she said indignantly. I raised a brow at her. "Eric. Will you be okay?" she said pointedly. I felt my pride swell at her concern.

I smiled slightly. "Sookie." I was going to reassure her that I would be perfectly alright. Instead I said, "Do you worry for me because you love me?"

Her face reddened and she glared. "Just go, you stupid, cocky vampire."

"Cocky is right, my lover," I winked. She reached beside her and picked up the stake that had been removed from her stomach and whipped it at me. I deflected it easily, laughing. "Be wary of your surroundings," I said seriously. "Kill if you have to."

Her eyes widened. "Kill! Kill who?"

"Whoever you have to. I must go." I hesitated realizing that she would be heading into a dangerous situation. I was worried for her, just like she was for me. A flash of this turning out wrong went through my head and I pushed it aside, along with the feeling of dread. "I don't like having feelings," I informed her and before I could say anymore, I left out the window and into the night.


	7. I Wanna Take You There

**AN: Here's the next installment. I'm still jizzing my pants over the new preview. Can hardly get my head on straight.**

**Thanks to the awesome seastarr08  
**

Chapter 7: I Wanna Take You There

I lay still in the bed, watching the sky lighten outside the window, my heart hammering in my chest as the minutes ticked on. When I felt like the house was as silent as it could be, besides the heads of a few fangbangers, I whipped the covers off. Eric's blood made me feel invincible. I surged through the room, throwing on the button up shirt Eric brought me an hour and a half ago, along with car keys and a map of where I should go to find Bill.

Bill.

Was I a horrible person to want to let him rot down there for a few more days? The answer to that was, of course, yes.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling on the moccasins Eric had also brought. I had no idea where he had gotten it all, but the shirt was definitely a man's extra-extra large that reached past my knees. If I had a belt, I could have made a half presentable dress.

I took a foolish moment to look at my bare hand that had held Bill's ring for me for a few days. What was I thinking? What was Bill thinking? It'd been six weeks since I met him. My Gran had died five weeks ago. I wasn't thinking clearly – was this thing with Bill based off grief? No. I was attracted to him from the beginning, but...

Being with Alcide reminded me of a few things. One, I had only ever been with Bill. If I ever thought the two of us could make it, I'd have to know that he was it for me. Bill had a hundred and fifty years to see other fish in the sea, but I had just plunged in and saw one fish. One fish. And Bill, was like a shark, not even a fish. And I was like a guppy, who wouldn't live for very long – no, perhaps Bill was a sea-turtle, they lived very long lives...I let out a scream of frustration. What the hell was I thinking?

Two – how much did I really know about Bill? He hadn't told me about Lorena. He was obviously keeping some things from me, something that resulted in his kidnapping. He hid Jessica from me for as long as he could. He said that everything was all right after he staked Long Shadow, and that was far from the truth.

Of course, he did tell me when I had Eric's blood that it would make me more attracted to him and...

Suddenly, I felt like the world's biggest idiot. Something had been tugging at my memories, at my consciousness for a while now and it had taken me so long to realize it.

I had Bill's blood. The night after we met, there it was, in my system. He said my libido would increase, but he never said it _made_ me feel sexually attracted to him. Unless he was lying. Unless it didn't _make_ me feel anything and he was just trying to reassure me and himself that I wasn't actually attracted to Eric. When I thought back to it, I always had been. From the first time I saw Eric, I never hadn't felt sexually attracted to him. How could I not? So why was I so quick to believe Bill when he fed me lies in that hotel room in Dallas?

I needed a break. From men. From vampires. I had to get my head on straight. Things were happening too fast – this wasn't me.

I was going to get Bill out of here and then go back home and fix my house. Oh wait, Eric was seeing to that. I groaned.

Eric.

What in the heck was I going to do about him?

I pushed all thoughts of the thousand year old vampire out of my head, finding myself getting hot just thinking his name. I did not need a distraction right now.

I had to get Bill to keep peace between Eric and the Queen. I looked at the map to the basement and stuffed it in the breast pocket. I grabbed the keys and the stake. I had nowhere to really put them. I lifted the shirt and slipped the stake in the side of my panties. Keys. I stuffed it in my bra. Okay. I could do this.

I wandered into the hall, noticing the amount of doors leading to the front foyer. This place was massive and damn intimidating. It was an old house, the ceilings were high. Had I been here under different circumstances, I would have loved to have taken a proper tour. I crept along, trying to make sure the keys didn't jingle. I reached the top of the stairs that reminded me of _Gone with the Wind_. Eric practically re-enacted my favourite scene in film with me in his arms...

No. Bill.

I hated that I had to remind myself of my situation because I'd get distracted with thoughts of the Viking. I made my way down the stairs, prepared for a vampire to attack even in broad daylight. Everyone seemed to be asleep, the house was dead. Even the humans had retired for the day after a long night of orgies and weird stuff.

Where the heck was the basement? I tried to remember what Eric had drawn and I made my way further into the house down a long hall. I passed a staircase that seemed to lead underground and decided to take it. It swooped down like a spiral and I felt dizzy as I turned, descending. I got my footing and thought to pull out the stake, bracing it above my head. I slowly moved down further into the basement, my ears cautious of any sound. It was rather dark in the basement and my eyes took a moment to adjust.

Was Bill really down here? Who could be watching him during the day? I heard grunting coming from the end of the hall and reached a door. I opened it carefully, peeking in. Up against the wall was Bill, my vampire, chained. He was pale and had blood dripping from his ears, from everywhere, really. I forgot myself for a moment and rushed to his side, dropping to my knees.

"Bill, Bill, honey," I shook his shoulder and he slowly looked up at me. "Bill," I sighed.

"Sookie," he wheezed. I smiled, brushing back his dark hair.

"Russell said you might stop by for a visit." I whirled around to see Lorena leaning heavily against the door. She had a lazy smile on her face. I stood up, blocking Bill as best I could. The stake was in my hand, firm – I had to do this. I had to kill her. I let out a shaky breath. _Kill if you have to. Whoever you have to_. "Yes. We were expecting you, Sookie." I did not like the way she said my name. Almost as if she were mocking me.

"It's daylight," I said. "You aren't as powerful as you normally are. I have a chance."

She laughed coldly. "I am a vampire. You're just a foolish girl. You cannot win. Although, I do like the symbolism – you and me fighting over a man we both love."

Did I love Bill? Now wasn't really the time to ponder that. I swallowed down the bile rising in my throat. Lorena gave me one last look before her fangs came down and she pounced on me. I let out a scream of surprise. This was different from when she attacked me at Godric's. For one thing, she was significantly weaker, due to the sun. I pushed her off with all my strength and she moved, falling over. _You returned and he wasn't there_, Eric had said to me at Fangtasia.

"He wasn't thinking about you when he _kissed me_!" Lorena shouted at me. I punched her as hard as I could in the face, blood oozing out of her nose. "Or when he made love to me!" I let out a scream of frustration and wrapped my hands around her neck, trying to strangle her. There was no point, she was a vampire. She couldn't breathe. _I hope you find what you're looking for._ Oh, I did. Lorena knocked my hand and the stake flew across the room. I got off her body and lunged for it, when I felt a hand on my ankle. My chin smashed into the ground painfully. I whimpered and Lorena dragged me back toward her. I heard the rattling of chains as Bill moved about.

"Lorena!" Bill said weakly.

I kicked my leg out and it was free of her grasp and I looked back to get a good idea where her face was and kicked as hard as I could. She let go of my other ankle and fell back. I crawled quickly to the stake and grabbed it just before she pulled me back at her again. I turned around just as she pulled me closer so she could bite. Her eyes were full of blood lust when I sat up, leaned forward and plunged the stake into her heart.

Lorena let out a shattering scream. Bill shouted. I crawled away from her as fast as I could as her body shuddered and just like Long Shadow, she burst. I was covered in sticky blood and mutilated body parts. I cried out dragging myself from her as best I could, but my lower half was drenched and my upper half was splattered.

_Is she not Bill's? _Russell's voice reverberated in my head.

I let out a shaky breath and looked over at Bill. He was strained against the chains, his face staring in horror at Lorena's depleted form. I didn't have time to think about emotions. I got up quickly, my body quivering and I walked over to Bill, who was also splattered in Lorena's blood.

"Quick," I murmured, trying to figure out how to undo the chains. Thankfully, I saw the keys hanging on the wall. How cruel. He was so close, and yet so far away. I scrambled to my feet and tugged them down, working on his lock. He was free and let out a gasp. I put my arm under his and helped him up. "Lean on me," I ordered. He did so and soon we were teetering down the hall.

I couldn't just take Bill outside in the sun. I cursed and leaned him against the wall opening the door to my right. It led to the garage, just like Eric's map said. I pulled him back onto me and we went through. Wow, there were a lot of fancy cars in here. Eric left a large blanket on the ground to my right, also in his instructions and I threw it over Bill, trying to cover the major areas. We walked through, the lights turning on at the presence of a person. I jumped, a little. Great. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard. I was terrified that I would get caught. I opened up the door that helped me reach outside.

Bill hissed in my ear, even though he was covered up. The Lincoln Eric had told me about before he had died for the day was right there in front. I let Bill rest against the trunk while I dove into my bra to retrieve the keys. I unlocked the trunk and then pushed Bill inside. He was slow and stiff. I shut it , hoping he'd be okay in there before I went to the driver's side, hopping in. My body relaxed slightly. I started the car and headed up the drive, to the gate. I took deep breaths, trying to relax as the Weres stopped me.

"How-de-do, I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I gave them a big grin and they looked a bit perplexed. Perhaps they had never seen a woman leave Russell's mansion before.

"Miss...Stackhouse. Why are you leaving?"

Eric had left me specific instructions. He apparently knew the Weres and I was supposed to mention his name in some threatening way. "I have to get back home right away. I shouldn't stay here a minute. I have much to report back to my boss, Eric Northman. Him and Russell are forming an...alliance." I whispered the last bit and gave them a wink. I saw them stiffen at the mention of the sheriff of Area 5 and they waved me on through.

I still couldn't calm down as I drove back to Alcide's. Thank God he had an underground parking garage. An hour later after getting lost and having to stop at a gas station for directions, I was pulling into the garage. I pulled up and let out a sigh of relief. I wondered if there were any holes that might have harmed Bill while driving in the early morning light so I got out of the car and opened the trunk conspicuously. He seemed all right. He was in the blanket.

And then I was pushed into the trunk.

I heard the flat-foot falls of someone running away. I pushed at the roof of the trunk, but it was no use. Here I was in a car with a vampire, trapped. He was starving.

The small moments of relief were shattered when I realized I had no idea where my cell phone was and that I had to wait until sundown. I moaned at my situation. I wanted to cry so bad, but I had to remain level-headed. First, I pushed Bill as far from me as possible, although I knew that would do no good.

The only person I could think to who would push me into a trunk was Alcide's girlfriend, Debbie Pelt. The psycho bitch. What the hell did Alcide see in her? He was such a nice guy, who protected me – except last night when he ran off. I had a small crush on him and that wasn't smart. Not when I was sort-of-engaged to Bill and having sex with Eric...

What the hell was I doing?

First, I was going to do my best to survive into the night.

I banged and made as much noise as I could for a while before giving up.

Waiting in a trunk for a few hours, careful with my breathing so I could save up all the oxygen I could. I think at some point I must have passed out. I woke as Bill began to stir. I gasped, remembering Eric saying he'd try and reach me as fast as he could when the sun set. Oh please.

"Bill," I said. "Please, stay calm. It's just me. Can you get us out of here?"

He moved again, grunting.

"Bill?"

And just like that, he was on me, dragging my body under his, and biting into my neck. I cried out, as he tore at my underwear, sucking my blood, and ripping the flesh on my neck. I'd never been bitten, without it being sexual, and it hurt worse than anything I could remember. I screamed and struggled as much as I could. Feeding was often associated with sex. Pain rippled between my legs when he was inside me, all the way up my abdomen and to my neck where he was sucking my blood. He ripped his mouth from my neck and bit into the other side, seemingly annoyed with my drained veins on that side

He bit in several other places, while he thrust into me, ruthlessly. The lack of blood and oxygen and panic, caused me to begin to lose consciousness. When I vaguely saw, through my blurry vision, tears, was the trunk being opened and instantly, Bill was thrown off me. I saw Eric, or I thought it was him, and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see the blank, white walls of the hospital. There was beeping, and I looked over to see a machine ticking by my head slowly. I looked around and the room was empty. My throat hurt as I tried to call out. I saw the button near my head and pushed it, confused as to what had just happened.

The last thing I remembered was sex with Eric.

"Eric," escaped my lips. Throaty, hoarse. Tears fell from my eyes without my consent, lost in a whirl of panic and disorientation. "Bill?"

I clammed up at the thought of my boyfriend. A flash of the two of us in the trunk had me reeling. Betrayal. Pain. Disbelief. That must have been a dream. I closed my eyes tight. A nurse walked in.

"Sweetheart, I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You were brought to the LSU hospital here in Shreveport." My eyes shot open as I looked at her in shock.

"I was in Jackson."

She smiled nicely, brushing back my hair. "Take deep breaths, sweetie. Your boyfriend wanted you back home."

What? "Who...who brought me in?" I asked warily. What the hell happened?

"He...went down for the day, but the sun is about to set," she smiled slightly. "He's definitely a looker." She winked at me. God.

'A looker' was open to interpretation. Bill? Alcide? Eric?

I tried to keep a level head. I could not fall apart now. Maybe the old me would, but...what could I do? If what my memories were telling me were right, I had a lot to consider. "What's wrong with me?"

"You suffered from severe blood loss...your memories will come back soon," she gave me a sad, pitying smile. To a girl who was now a...rape victim? I wanted to get the hell out of here. I was so close to Bon Temps...I wanted to go home.

I gripped at the blankets. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, my eyes closed, squeezing the bed as tight as I could until I heard a velvety voice call my name. I looked up and saw Eric, all in black, dressed just like he had when he rescued me from the Fellowship of the Sun. He looked so out of place in the void of a hospital. His hand was on my bed , but he looked hesitant.

"How did you get me here?" My voice cracked and hurt.

"We needed to leave Jackson as quick as possible. A lot of...things will occur at once and shortly." I nodded, not sure what to do with that.

"I want to go home."

He looked over his shoulder out of the room. "I don't know...I could threaten them to release you."

I shook my head. "I'm fine now. The blood is back. I'm good."

He smiled slightly. "You underestimated yourself, Sookie," he said seriously. "And look what you did. You protected yourself from Lorena. She is gone. You survived. I knew you could do it."

I couldn't protect myself from my blood-thirsty boyfriend. Yes, I survived, but with a price. I felt empty and hollow.

I heard Eric make a sigh, such an odd response from a thousand year old Viking. He brought the chair close to my side and sat down slowly. He grabbed my hand and I let him. His eyes were fixed on mine, he brought his lips to my knuckles.

"I have some things to tell you. It probably isn't the best time..."

"I don't want to hear it," I whispered. He looked a bit shocked, not expecting that. "Not now. Talk to me when I'm...better."

"Sookie, some of it can't wait." He looked upset by this. I stared back at him, feeling nothing on my face.

"Are you safe?" I asked.

He sat up straight. "What do you mean?"

"From the Queen. Bill's back, right?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "He's in New Orleans now. I should be there soon as well. There will probably be a trial..."

I didn't want to know anymore. It was too much all at once. "You should go."

He brought my hand up to his mouth, his cool lips against my skin. "You will have to come with me, Sookie. I'm sorry." I could tell, just by his expression that he wished I didn't have to and that meant a lot to me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, shakily.

He shook his head, his lips dragging, leaving heat where he touched, and despite his temperature and my cold heart at the moment, Eric started a fire. "No, I am."


	8. In the Midnight Hour

**AN: Several notes. For those of you who read _On Edge_, I have put it on hold until I finish this story. Sorry. I just have all my attention on this one and I feel like it'll end soon, so I'll be producing chapters faster now (hopefully).**

**Also, this chapter will have a scene that some readers may not enjoy reading. There will be some slash so if that offends you, I apologize and suggest you skip over it. **

**Thanks to my beta, seastarr08  
**

Chapter 8: In the Midnight Hour

"Eric, what are you doing?"

Talbot watched me pull into the drive with the Lincoln I had stolen for Sookie. I got out of the car tossing the keys into the air and catching them, giving him my best smile.

"Just grabbing my car," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder and moved closer to the garage door where Talbot was leaning. He gave me an appreciative once-over. I saw his tongue dart out, licking his lips with fang.

"You smell like sex," his voice lowered and he glanced up at me, his eyes blazing with hunger. My options were limited. "Russell asked that you not to leave the compound. And that you stay here till first dark tomorrow." He took a step forward and his shirt was unbuttoned down the front.

I raised a brow, knowing what was coming next. "Where's Russell?"

"Tending to Mr. Compton." He flashed his teeth slowly and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're a big man." his hand ran up the side of my neck, dragging across my chin. The fool was weak when it came to sex. That was probably why Russell always made sure to be with him when they reached out for other comfort.

Russell wanted Bill and Sookie. He was going to do everything he could to take her from under my nose. If he was distracted with something else...If I did something that sent a warning to him, not to invade on my retinue, then I might be able to dissuade him. He had done this to me before. He had gotten to Godric when I was younger. Russell had taken my maker from me and for the first time as a vampire, I had been alone. Jealousy on mine and Russell's part caused tension from our first meeting over Godric. My maker, his child. I remembered feeling betrayed, vicious and vengeful. Nothing like a thousand years later, I nearly snorted. I knew the Queen had been feuding with Russell for many decades and had taken out a hit on Talbot several times. In fact, the notorious King of Mississippi had quite a few enemies and Talbot was often a victim of these assassination attempts, hence the Fellowship of the Sun's try early this evening at Club Dead.

Mississippi was in debt. For years, the state had been a weight on the rest of the continent, his rash behaviour, his cunning age and his sleuth skill brought Russell ahead each time, at great cost to his people. In fact, Russell was so untrusting of vampires that he had struck a deal with weres, something many of our kind could not understand.

I contemplated over why Russell took Bill for ransom. Bill had been living in Mississippi before he up and left to work with Sophie-Anne. Curious and angry, Russell had sent spies to watch over Bill, his possessive streak over what was his, resurfacing. And in that time, he had heard about Sookie – a telepath. The amount of money she would generate for his state would bring the money in sums he'd been trying to receive for decades.

Russell wanted me in his retinue. For centuries he had attempted to seduce me, entice me with gifts to have me on his side, since I was such a valuable asset. Our beginning had left an animosity between us that I could not shake. My power and my reputation grew over the years and I had become feared and respected by many, something Russell had lost in the past two hundred years, due to his own insanity. The Queen always kept quite the tight leash on me, knowing that many other kings and queens either wanted to inherit me or were terrified of my power and wanted to overrule me, much like my maker. Godric. Russell had lost his child a few days ago. Was that what made him act so quickly? His grief? Surely, he felt it. He didn't mention it. I wondered some more. Russell was becoming more of a threat in my eyes.

What was I missing?

Godric's relationship with Russell had always been tense, so unlike the one he shared with me. What did Russell want with me? Was this revenge on Godric? Was this protecting Sookie? Was this moving my people, my area, my state forward?

If I killed Talbot, Russell would be overwhelmed with grief. When Russell lost his previous lover, Wade, a couple hundred years ago, the King of Mississippi had been unhinged. His rule over Georgia spiralled and the state prospered because of it. Little did anyone know that he would kill the Queen of Mississippi at the time, and become King, once again.

People who wanted to overrule him now, were smarter and knew to hold back on his insanity the next time his lover _may_ die. If Talbot, his lover of seven-hundred years was taken, then he would realize that he wasn't as untouchable as he may have thought. Was this all it took? Fuck and stake Talbot?

The Magister might catch wind of this, but he had had to deal with Russell for so long that he might be more willing to negotiate a punishment. Regardless, Russell seemed to be moving forward. First with Bill, then perhaps a take-over of Louisiana, then Sookie and then I would be under his control. I saw it all so clearly now; I knew I would not allow it. My people would not suffer, would not be subjected to his kind of abuse.

I leaned forward cupping Talbot's face in my hands and touched my lips with his. His reaction was instant and his tongue invaded my mouth, his hands gripping my upper arms forcing our torso's closer together.

It'd been a few decades since I'd last been with a man.

My fangs extended and ours clashed in a fierce kiss. I pushed him against the brick wall. I was quite a bit taller than him, but he seemed to relish in being smaller as his hands ran through my hair, our tongues battling for dominance. His erection nudged my thigh and I spread my legs slightly as my own grew against his abdomen. He brought his hands down my body and began to unfasten my jeans. He was the expert. I broke away from our kiss and he kneeled down in front of me as he worked his way past my pants and into my underwear grabbing a hold of my cock, and then swiftly slipping his mouth over the head. I braced myself against the wall.

His fangs scraped against my length and I groaned audibly, pushing my legs apart slightly and thrusting into his open mouth. He moaned, gripping my ass, pulling me closer. He was definitely more skilled than Sookie – and yet I preferred her. She was kinder, softer, warmer – she touched me and I burned. I wanted nothing more than to fuck and bite and rub myself all over her. She was mine and I felt that with every fibre of my dead being. I couldn't think about her now, it was...too much.

Talbot got my entire length into his mouth and I reached the back of his throat, grunting as he tugged at my balls. I thrust into him until I was spent and he quickly stood up to kiss my mouth.

We moved to the Lincoln and I bent him over the trunk, quickly undoing his pants and pulling them to his ankles. Might as well have his last moments filled with ecstasy. It would leave him weak and I could challenge the seven-hundred year old vampire without noise or fight. I would deliver. It wasn't long before I was inside him, thrusting to the hilt.

I was well aware that Russell wasn't too far from us. I also knew the King preferred that Talbot be with other men while _he_ was there; he was extremely possessive. Who knew how many times his lover snuck around with other men behind his back, but this most likely wasn't his first time.

I groaned, pounding into him, the Lincoln swaying beneath us as Talbot met my erection with his ass each time I filled him completely. He reached between his legs and gripped my balls. Oh fuck. Harder. Faster. I imagined Sookie for a moment before I pushed her out of my head for this moment. Finally, Talbot shook, shouting as he came violently and I released deep inside him, relaxing against his back for a moment.

Prepared for anything in my enemy's house, I pulled his limp body from the trunk and against my chest, kissing his jaw, his neck. I moved us to the side of the house, our lips meeting as we moved away from the hillside driveway and away from any windows where we might have been seen. My back against the wall, I ground my hips into his backside and brought the stake from my pocket that I had kept for protection while under Russell's roof. I plunged it into his chest. He looked at me with horror in his expression as I quickly moved from behind him so I wouldn't get covered in his blood.

As I walked behind the house, I saw a red spot on my white shirt. I rolled my eyes, not all the evidence gone. Now, to avoid my grand-sire for the forty minutes before dawn. I scaled the side of the house until I was back in the room with Sookie. She was sleeping peacefully and I wanted nothing more than to crawl beside her and bask in her warmth. I shook her slightly and she jumped, sleeping lightly.

I put the keys on the side table, whispering things in her ear, asking her repeatedly if she understood. She nodded, quivering – she was scared. I found my lips lingering next to her temple as I put the map I drew for her next to the keys.

"Don't underestimate yourself, my lover."

I left out the window. I couldn't believe I was digging myself into the ground for the day, not trusting Russell or his people. I hadn't done this in decades.

My last thought before the sun rose, was of Sookie and seeing her again, safe, when the sun set.

* * *

Talbot hadn't been discovered before dawn. I would have felt and heard Russell's anguish, being so close to him. I felt myself wake while the sun was just disappearing for the night. Sookie. I felt through the small bond we had formed and felt her still alive. Small bursts of panic reached at me and I was alarmed. I had to get to her. I waited until my body informed me that it was safe to leave the ground. I crawled out of the freshly dug dirt as fast as I could when I heard a roar across Russell's grounds. Either he was in agony over Talbot, seemingly having left him, or he had discovered his remains. I shot into the sky, his guards and his power unable to refrain me from flight.

Once I was moving through the air, I felt Sookie's pain, sharp as if it were my own. I went faster wondering what in the hell could possibly be happening. She wasn't on the compound. No, she seemed to be back at Alcide's like we planned. I landed outside of the parking garage and followed her blood. I heard moving and grunting coming from the Lincoln I had acquired for her. She was in the trunk? Her hysteria, her blood – she was fading. The terror I felt in that moment shocked me to my core as I ripped open the trunk and saw Bill on top of her, her eyes unfocused. I reached out and tore him off her. He smashed into the cement cylinder and was knocked out. I turned back to Sookie and she was out.

What the fuck?

We had to get out of here. I whipped out my cell, barking at Alcide to get down to the garage immediately. Sookie stirred, her face void of any colour. Fuck. She needed blood. I tore into my wrists and gave her just a little bit. She had to go to a real hospital. From what I could tell and smell, Bill had...

I growled low. I was no medic but I wanted to make sure Sookie was all right. She had to go to a hospital, badly. But we had to get out of Mississippi – out of Russell's jurisdiction.

If I got us into a car, we'd be out of Mississippi in under an hour. I growled looking around. I picked her up carefully and took her over to a car that seemed fine enough for us. I opened the door of a suitable SUV, just as Alcide came down. He saw Bill crumpled on the floor.

"Isn't this the guy you were trying to rescue?" I heard him ask. I settled Sookie across the seat and jumped to the front seat, hotwiring the car. I got it started and backed it up to where Alcide was standing over Bill.

"I need you to take him to the Queen of Louisiana, immediately." I growled. "Afterward you are out of my debt. Thank you for your co-operation." I peeled out of there faster than he could blink. I glanced back, realizing my speed would be too much for her unbuckled body. I stopped at a red light and reached back, sitting her upward, while I buckled her in. I would slow down once we were out of this fucking state.

I tried to seem like a normal driver every time a cop was uncomfortably close but I really didn't even have time for that.

In a half hour we were in Louisiana and I let out a small breath of relief. I began to calculate that it would take Alcide just under three hours if he went quickly to get to New Orleans. I called him to make sure he was on the road and he said he was about an hour away from leaving Mississippi. I told him to go faster before I did the same, trying to get us to Shreveport.

I stopped and got gas, checking on Sookie, giving her a couple more drops of my blood. I tried to cover her up and was thankful that this car had a blanket in the back seat.

I didn't want to think about what happened in that trunk. Not yet. Bill would pay and if I had the time I would have...She was safe now. I was with her.

Two hours later, I was driving into Shreveport taking her to the nearest hospital. It was just after midnight and I watched them wheel her away, unsure of what to do next. The nurses hesitantly told me what I had to fill out and I did it as best I could. Sitting there, trying to figure out Sookie's information, had me think a lot about how much I didn't know about her and much more I wanted to know.

My phone rang and knew it was New Orleans.

"You!" The Queen hissed on the other line. I abandoned the paperwork, figuring she would require my undivided attention. "Have a lot of explaining to do. I have phone calls from Russell, the magister – a _were_ bringing William to me. What the hell was going on Viking? You're in serious danger if you answer incorrectly."

"Would you prefer I say this over the phone?" I could not believe I had the nerve to say that. The Queen screeched like a banshee – I had only met one before and I promised myself never to encounter another.

"You better get your fangs to New Orleans."

I couldn't leave Sookie. "Unfortunately, your majesty, I am unable to until tomorrow."

"And why is that?" she growled.

"I am with Miss Stackhouse..."

"You will bring her. I will meet her." Why did that terrify me so? Because she had been after Sookie since her beginning into this world, since her introduction to vampires – it all lead back to Sophie-Anne.

"She is unconscious at the moment, thanks to William." I said, clipped. There was silence. Obviously Mr. Compton hadn't informed her of his transgression as of yet. "She is healing and will be able to move after next dusk. I will be with you just after midnight. Is this acceptable?"

"The magister and I will be waiting, Eric."

As soon as that conversation was over, I called Pam. "You'll have to give me the numbers for Lafayette right away."

"I haven't seen him..."

"Go now." I hung up and scowled until the nurse told me I could see Sookie. She would be unconscious for the remainder of the night and I worried about her when she'd wake during the day, alone. I went back to my house, uneasy about many things, but mostly about Sookie and her recovery.

* * *

She wouldn't hear about the truth of Bill or the Queen. Her resilience was still present, even in her injured state. She would need to know before we reached the palace. I couldn't imagine her in that situation, not knowing the truth. She would hate me for not telling her. She would hate Bill even more. I sighed.

"Sookie, some of it can't wait."

She closed her eyes briefly – I missed her depth, her easy emotions. Her blood was uncertain, scared. "Are you safe?"

I straightened in my seat. "What do you mean?"

"From the Queen." She breathed shakily. "Bill's back, right?" Which wasn't necessarily a good thing. The Queen had Bill and all the blame was on me for his disappearance.

"Yes. He's in New Orleans now. I should be there soon as well." I glanced at the digital clock on the wall. "There will probably be a trial..." I slipped before I could censor myself.

She closed her eyes tighter. "You should go."

I didn't want to leave her. I couldn't. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her soft skin, inhaling her glorious scent. "You will have to come with me, Sookie. I'm sorry." I was sorry that the Queen took an interest in her. I was sorry that Mississippi was fighting for her as well. I was sorry Bill lied to her initially. I was sorry she had to kill Lorena. I was sorry I had her work with Alcide. I was sorry that I couldn't leave her alone to be a regular barmaid. I was sorry that Bill violated her. I was sorry that I kept dragging her further into vampire politics. I was sorry that she had _me_ in love with her.

She took it in a way I hadn't intended. "Am I in trouble?"

My lover. I shook my head relishing in the feel of our skin touching, my lips burned at her warmth, her blood pumping under her tanned skin, the veins defined on the back of her hand. "No, I am."

Her eyes widened and I smelt fear from her skin. "You're...in trouble? With who?"

I smiled slightly, trying to calm her. "I will be on trial in front of the Magister, the Queen...perhaps Russell Edgington if they can...he's searching for me." I shouldn't be here with her, but I knew for a fact that the Queen had guards around the hospital as if I couldn't protect myself. Whatever. I would ignore them.

"Why?" she asked, her hand squeezed mine.

"I killed Talbot." I wouldn't lie to her. I wouldn't keep things from her. I was in trouble, deeply so, and I would not sugar coat anything for her. She needed to know. She could handle it.

"Why?" she gasped again. Her hold was strong and her energy picked up. I was glad to see her back.

"For many reasons. To protect my people," I said. "Would you like to know them all?" I knew what she'd say.

"No," she looked down at our hands. "When will we go?"

"Tonight."

She nodded slowly. "Perhaps you should send in a nurse for a final check-up or something. Then we can...get going." I nodded kissing her forehead cautiously, gently before slipping out of her room.

Discharging her from the hospital took much longer than I thought it would. Humans and their paperwork. Sookie was still rather weak when we left the hospital. She walked carefully and I helped her into my Corvette. She mumbled a thank you and I closed the door, getting around to the other side.

"We're driving to New Orleans?"

I nodded grimly. "The Queen is not happy with me." I raised a brow at her and she stared back at me blankly, pulling her sweater closer to her body. I looked onto the road and felt odd. I wanted her to be happy. I didn't like her...emptiness. I gripped the steering wheel tightly. There was nothing I could do.

Most of the ride south was silent. Sookie napped for quite a while and I was very much aware of the guard, the vampires following close by. I had to keep calm. I was in control. I knew what I was doing. Always. I answered my phone.

"I really hate it that you get to have all the fun without me." Pam's voice eased me slightly. She was my companion, she was my business partner. Pam, the one I trusted most.

"I'll take pictures with my new phone." I promised.

There was a long pause. "If they lock you in a coffin wrapped in silver, I will find you and free you, master." I thought about that. Normally I would treat it with humour which is what Pam was expecting of me. Instead, I said,

"Protect what is mine for me in my absence."

"Do you mean Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Among other possessions. Do not sass me."

"I am only clarifying."

I looked at Sookie who was waking, jolting when she forgot where she was. She sat up looking frantically around, through the dark windows and at me, she relaxed. "Goodbye Pam."

"Goodbye Eric."

Sookie's brows furrowed as she woke up from her sleep. "Why were you saying goodbye?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Because we were ending the call." I said, confused.

"No." She shook her head. "Why were you saying goodbye like that. I've known you to never say that...you just have a final line and then split. _Why_ did you say goodbye like that?" I glanced at her hesitantly to see her full. Her eyes were flickering and her posture was strong angled toward me. "Do you have a _reason_ to say goodbye like that?"

I sighed. "I said it like that for Pam. Not for me. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, well. That's what Bill said to me and then he wound up with Jessica," she spit. I felt something flare inside me.

"I am not Bill." I tried to reign in my temper – I was surprised at how fiercely I wanted to assure her of this.

She bit her lower lip and looked out the front window. We didn't have much else to say and soon we were closing in on New Orleans.

"Everything will be okay, right?" Sookie asked as I approached the Queen's palace.

I snorted. I couldn't help it. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five." She raised her chin and gave me a defiant look – one that I was glad to see given the situation we were in.

I smiled humourlessly. "You don't need me to tell you childish lies. You killed a woman. You can handle the truth that I am in a serious predicament." I pulled up and turned off the engine. She looked around confused by what was before her. The brick wall surrounding the Queen's humble abode.

"Actually, I've only killed a man. Lorena was a vampire."

"If only I could say the same." I got out of the car and rounded the front opening the door for her. She got down cautiously and I was surprised when she grabbed my hand tight. "You're an interesting woman, Sookie Stackhouse. You're a lot stronger than anyone gives you credit for."

"Thank you," she muttered. I felt her fear, her panic and her misery and I lead her past the guards and across the path over the water toward the entrance of the palace. The Queen and her ridiculous, narcissistic architecture.

The guard opened the door but I held up a hand to halt him for a second. I pulled Sookie to me and brought my head down to hers, our eyes locking. "Bill will be in there."

"Okay."

"I'm here."

She nodded slowly, teasing her lower lip between her teeth. "Thank you." Again? She nodded and my hand trailed down her arm to hold hers. The guard continued to open the door and we entered the Queen's day room.

She was lounging sprawled across her chaise in an extravagant outfit of purple, draped across her lean frame, her red hair pulled back tight and her skin covered in diamonds. Behind her was Bill, stoic, still. Sookie held my hand tight but her face betrayed nothing of her turmoil. In that moment realization hit my telepath. The few times I'd mentioned I had something to tell her and she declared them as lies...she knew now. There was something more to Bill.

Sophie-Anne smiled and brought her legs to the floor. "Sookie Stackhouse! I have heard _so_ much about you." She stood to her full height in her heels and put a hand on her hip, jutting her shoulder forward. "Do you know who I am?"

She straightened her back and blinked. "I've heard of you. How-de-do."

Sophie-Anne laughed and threw her head back in a horrid way. "Charming. Really, Bill, you and her must have clicked instantly. Southern connections and all." I felt Sookie's nails dig into my knuckles. Sophie-Anne raised her brow and walked around her lap pool coming closer. I directed us to face the Queen. "How do you like our Viking? I hear Russell's boy took quite the liking to him and had a very _satisfying_ ending." She reached out and touched my cheek, trailing a finger across my jaw and down my neck to grip my open jacket. She gripped the top of my tank in her hand and gave Sookie an almost challenging look. "He also lost our boy, Bill."

"He's not _our_ boy." Ah, there was my strong-willed, defiant waitress. "You can have him. From what I can tell I don't want anything to do with him. Or you for that matter."

The Queen found this very humorous. "Oh it's too late for that, sweetie. You're mine. Thanks to Bill, I have you warmed up to the idea of vampires. You're in my state. You're connected by blood with my investigator." She shot a look at Bill. Investigator? Oh for fuck's sake. I was feeding off Sookie's fury. I liked to know everything happening in my area and then _this? "_This isn't a game. You have no choice. No matter how opinionated you may be or no matter how much you think the Viking can get you out of this – it's moot. Eric is mine. Bill is mine and you, Miss Stackhouse, are mine."

Sookie and I had to be expressionless. We could not have our emotions add fuel to Sophie-Anne's bonfire.

"Eric. We'll have Bill escort Sookie to a place where she can...rest. You and I have a meeting with the Magister. I hear Russell is just irrational..." she gave me a wink. "You are being praised by many tonight, my Northman. You have done what people have been trying to do for well over a century. I knew there was a reason why I kept you, besides your looks. Let go of the girl. William, be gentle."

This was something Sookie could not hide from plain view. Not yet. "No!" she blurted. She looked at me her eyes pleading.

"Sookie." Bill said.

The Queen looked sharply between the two. "I forgot. I owe you my gratitude. Lorena was always in my way."

"I didn't do it for you." Sookie glared. "I'm not going with Bill either. If I have to stay anywhere in this place I want Eric to take me."

I watched everyone's reactions. Bill looked as if he'd been punched in the gut. Sookie was indignant, sure of what she wanted. Sophie-Anne was livid.

"Fine. We must accommodate our telepath, since she is in such _high demand_." Sophie-Anne twisted her nose as if she smelt something awful. She nodded to me and I led Sookie away where a guard was directing us out of the day-room.

"Eric," she whispered. I shook my head minutely as we walked down the long hall and shown to a room. I opened it, since the guard looked as if it wasn't in his job description. It was simple; just a bed. There were no windows, I noted. "Will you come to me before sunset?"

She wanted me to spend the day with her?

"I'll stay up until you return."

I really had no idea how to take that. "I am not sure how tonight will...unfold," I whispered to her softly. I cupped her cheek and watched her eyes, wide and frightful.

"Will you be...tried tonight?" she gulped, nervously.

"That will most likely be tomorrow."

"Oh." She licked her lips. "Will you...?"

"I'll try," I said. It was all I could do. I wouldn't make a promise I couldn't keep. I never had and I never would.

The Queen had her tantrum. I stood by, silent and unmoving. Bill wouldn't look at me and I wondered what he must be thinking. If I ever was alone with him again, we would be having quite the talk. The Magister came later and talked with me about the situation I was in. Luckily he had reached quite an understanding with Godric before my maker finally died. That would work in my favour...especially since the Queen was called away from the meeting due to sightings and rumours of Russell's violent entrance into her territory. Bill was ordered to stay during the remainder of my exchange with the Magister.

When I was let alone an hour before dawn I pulled out my phone to meet with the vampire lawyer in the area before my midnight trial. I had some things to smooth over before I proceeded in any capacity.

The guard who took Sookie to her room was leading me to my own place of rest when I ignored his turn and went to Sookie, hanging up my phone. He didn't make a noise and just nodded, very good at his job. I moved – her blood calling to me. When I felt her anxiety I rushed to the other side of the palace to her. I found her door open and I heard her exchange with Bill. Several guards rushed down the hall at the same time and I held up a hand.

"No, Bill I'm in no mood for more explanation from you! Get out!" I didn't enter her room. I stood outside. She needed this moment.

"Sookie, you must understand. I was under the Queen's orders."

"Oh?" she asked, sarcasm heavy. "Did the Queen order you to _drain_ me and..." she trailed off, shouting in frustration. "Bill, I don't know what to believe. I need time. I don't need you here trying to force yourself on me!" I heard her and Bill gasp at the same time at her words.

"I apologize," he said stiffly. He moved out of her room and shot me a look when he saw me waiting for their conversation to end. If he stopped for a second I would have gladly ripped his eyes clean on out of his head. Perhaps his hands should be discarded of as well. I slipped into her room and shut the door.

She let out a noise of surprise, whipping around and seeing me instead of Bill. Her body relaxed and I relished in the feelings of calm I could inspire in her.

"You came back," she said slowly. I nodded and kicked off my shoes. I stood on the other side staring at her. She was in rather plain pyjama's and I wondered if they came with the room since I had forgotten about sleeping wear for her when I had brought some to the hospital earlier. They were white and buttoned up with draw-string bottoms. She pulled back the covers before crawling under them. She looked at me expectantly.

"You want me with you?" I asked again. Jackson should have done a bigger number on her. With Bill and Lorena –

"I don't want to be alone. Especially here." That was all I needed. I thought keeping my clothes on would be better so I got in beside her in my pants.

"Do you always sleep in your jeans?" She smiled slightly. I relaxed into the pillows on my back my hand folded across my stomach feeling uncomfortable, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"No. I sleep naked."

Her blond hair covered her face when I glanced at her. She reached out and grabbed my joined hands. "You can take off your jeans, Eric," she muttered. I took a moment before I started to unbuckle and slip them down my legs before kicking them out of the bed. She moved over to her side of the bed and sunk into the pillows. She reached over and turned off the light. I could still see perfectly well. "Goodnight." her sweet voice travelled over to me.

I wanted to hold her, but I was sure that wasn't appropriate. I would have to wait for her to give me permission. Since I still had about forty-five minutes until the sun, I had absolutely nothing to do but stare at the dull room.

"Eric," she whispered. There was no point in that. Nearly everyone was awake in the palace.

"Yes." I whispered back to humour her only, I assured myself. She rolled over to face me. I looked at her troubled expression.

"None of this turned out how I expected," she murmured. I wasn't sure what she meant. She could be talking about anything.

"Dating a vampire?" I asked.

She inhaled deeply, shaking slightly. "No. Life."

In that moment I realized, Godric would have known exactly what to say to this question and I was overwhelmed with grief for my maker.

"I don't remember much of it," I admitted. What I did remember was vivid, but most was lost.

"Do you remember how it ended?" her voice was small as if she were asking a question she had no right to ask.

I thought about that for a moment. I remembered how my human life had ended but my life, no – "It hasn't end yet."

It wasn't long before I heard her steady breathing and she had fallen asleep. I didn't last much longer before the sun rose and I was pulled under.


	9. I Can Feel Your Power

**AN: There's a link to my tumblr in my profile. Check it out, it's me mostly just posting videos and pictures I find funny. Silly stuff really. Some ASkars stuff, too. **

**I'm really glad a lot of you are reading this story. It almost has as many alerts as my big story _I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness_, it has like 15 less, that's it. QUITE CRAZY, I SAY!**

**Thanks to my beta, seastarr08, check out her stuff! Although, I have a feeling all of you have already read it, since it's so fucking amazing! **

**Cheers!  
**

Chapter 9: I Can Feel Your Power

There was a knock on the door and my heart leapt. I was surprised by my vigour and knew it was the excitement and comfort of Eric returning. I called for him to enter and turned, tugging the pyjama's in place that were provided to me from Sophie-Anne's people. Bill was standing in the doorway, closing it behind him.

"Leave it open." A tone escaped my lips – one I had never heard from me before. He hesitated and did as I said.

He stood there, a look of agony on his face, his arms locked behind his back. I felt nothing. "I have much to atone for." I waited, slowly backing from him. I couldn't help the increase in my heart, but I took calming breaths to keep my mind. He held his hands out as if to reassure me that it was all right. "The Queen...hired me to obtain an...asset for her Queendom. A girl in Northern Louisiana, near my old home. I did not know it would be a woman – I did not know it would be you, Sookie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, really having no clue as to what he was talking about.

"I fell in love with you." His brows were together and he cocked his head to the side. He was in pain with what he had done to me. I believed it. But it felt as if it hurt me more.

"So originally, you didn't come to me because you wanted to or because you were attracted to me – it was because of your job. Would you even have looked my way if I wasn't?" He gave me a helpless look. "Did you love me before or after you took my virginity?" He said nothing and it fuelled the fire inside. "Well?"

"Sookie...As it turned out, I fell in love. My feelings are genuine."

"Would you have ever told me?"

"Yes!...Eventually."

"Like when the Queen ordered you to hand me over?"

"No!" he burst but then restrained himself. "Sookie...I had to – she was my Queen."

"Eric told me you were in Mississippi before you came back to Bon Temps." I stated. Bill closed his eyes.

"I was."

"With Lorena?"

"No. She just...sided with Russell. It wasn't – she loved me." I saw the anguish on his face and for a split second I felt bad about killing her and then that feeling went away. I swallowed, looking pointedly at the bed post.

"So, you left Russell for Sophie-Anne? Are you allowed to do that?"

He hesitated and I wondered just how much he could tell me. "I was working with Russell on something...He was erratic, eccentric and delusional. He cared more about the men in his life and his connection to werewolves then the real issues in his state. He hired me to be his sort of...secretary." I imagined Bill with glasses and a stiff suit following around an important mayor or president and I tried not to laugh. There you are humour, I missed you. "I was helping with his money problems and his lack of control over his subjects, although he couldn't care less about them and then Sophie-Anne contacted me. I had lived in Louisiana before and she remembered and she promised me more. Needless to say, Russell was very, _very_ upset. I was leaving him right back at square one. He and I had a...history. He was my Captain in the Civil War."

I gasped, just cause it was all I could think to do. "But he was a vampire."

Bill's gaze darkened. "Indeed." I waited for him to continue. "It just so happened he had taken a...liking to me. He wanted me to be a part of his...family. He has gone quite insane the past couple centuries. He had two lovers, Talbot and Wade. About a hundred and fifty years ago, Wade was killed after entering the civil war. He was no more than two centuries old and was interested in the Civil debate. Russell became captain to keep an eye on him. Little did he know that his creation would be staked in the heart purely by coincidence. So, in his grief, he continued and found me."

I didn't understand this. Lorena had turned Bill, but from what Bill was saying...

"Lorena chose me because her maker told her to."

The first thing that came to mind was – Russell had lost his child and his lover two days ago.

"It was all a set-up. My change was planned and I was vampire." Bill looked away for a moment. "That was why I was in Mississippi, that was why Russell wanted me. When he heard about a telepath being used in Dallas, he was intrigued. Then the mess at the Fellowship in Dallas happened. He was...ecstatic that his grand-child was dating a telepath. He ignored Sophie-Anne's ruling. The two of them were never fond of each other. Always feuding, always challenging, so it seemed like a perfect opportunity."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"In addition, Russell was desperate for Eric. Always has been." Bill snorted. I wondered what that meant exactly. Surely it wasn't just as simple as wanting to sleep with Eric...was it? "He heard about Eric's...affection for you. He had spies set up and saw that taking you would be the one thing he had been hoping for. Telepaths are coveted, precious prizes in our world, Sookie," Bill said seriously. I took a breath.

"Well, this is great, Bill. Thanks for telling me," I muttered. I hoped he could hear the sarcasm in my voice. "Thanks for telling me after I went through all that shit. Thanks for telling me that there was a target on your back."

"I didn't think..."

"You didn't think you're grand-daddy was a crazy psycho and would probably go after you?"

"Sophie-Anne suspected but she is –"

"Just as crazy?" I snapped.

"Sookie, please."

"No, Bill I'm in no mood for more explanation from you! Get out!"

"Sookie," he was desperate now. He needed more time with me and I wasn't letting it. "You must understand. I was under the Queen's orders."

"Oh? Did the Queen order you to _drain_ me and..." I was losing control now. I had kept my cool through his entire story and now – It was all too much. I couldn't take anymore. Not tonight. "Bill, I don't know what to believe. I need time. I don't need you here trying to force yourself on me!" The sharp memory of his on top of me in that cramped trunk smashed into me with a force I hadn't expected. A sharp intake of unnecessary breath later, Bill made the decision to leave.

I turned from the door and faced the bed, feeling my shoulders slump and my heart was like a thousand pounds. I felt defeated more so than any other time. I heard the door click shut and I made a noise, whipping around and seeing Eric – tall and dirty blond, Bill's complete opposite. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

I had forgotten about how I asked him to come back and I was so relieved that he had. Something inside me relaxed, knowing he was okay from the Queen for the moment.

"You came back."

The sweetest thing Eric could have said, he asked, "You want me with you?"

I wanted to burst into tears with a resounding 'YES!' but I held my tongue. "I don't want to be alone. Especially here." I didn't need Sophie-Anne's crazy sneaking up in this room when I closed my eyes. I felt safe with Eric. That's what I needed.

I got under the covers and watched Eric get in next to me. My brows furrowed. "Do you always sleep in your jeans?" I couldn't help but be amused by that.

"No. I sleep naked." My heart jerked at his words. How wrong of me to think dirty thoughts at that.

I grabbed his hand that was folded on his stomach. "You can take off your jeans, Eric." So swiftly his hand darted under the covers and his pants were off before I could blink twice. Impressive. Instead of initiating something I might regret, I turned off the light. "Goodnight."

Only I couldn't sleep. I tried. I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes, not when he was so close to me. Not when I wanted to curl up and cry into his shoulder, something he'd probably not appreciate at all. What time could he have for a stupid twenty-five year old telepath who was a virgin up until two months ago and was just betrayed by her vampire boyfriend and killed his maker?

"Eric," I said before I could stop myself.

"Yes," he whispered, copying my volume. I smiled at how fast he responded. I rolled over to get a better look at him. My eyes had adjusted to the dark already.

I felt as if I had to justify my current situation to him. "None of this turned out how I expected," I murmured.

"Dating a vampire?" he asked. Was he thinking about Bill...or himself?

"No." I said. "Life." How cheesy, I wanted to just hug him until I fell asleep but I couldn't see myself doing so. It was like a mental block.

He was silent and I worried that I might have gone too deep with Eric – to a place he didn't want to explore with a human girl. "I don't remember much of it," he admitted.

"Do you remember how it ended?" I asked. If he was going to reciprocate, I might as well strike while the iron was hot.

"It hasn't end yet." That sentence rang in my head over and over until, before I knew it, I was pulled into sleep, safe and warm.

* * *

I had never been to New Orleans before. I realized this when I woke up next to Eric, who was dead to the world. He had stayed on his side of the bed to which I was thankful. As much as I longed for his presence at the moment, I couldn't handle...that. I sat up and put my head to my knees, which were pulled tight to my chest. I hadn't had much time to myself and – there was a knock on the door. I looked at Eric and then at the door. I got up slowly and opened the door slightly.

"Miss Stackhouse?" A man on the other side asked. "Would you like some breakfast?" The clock on the side table told me it was two in the afternoon. How did they know I had just woken up? I looked around to see if there were any cameras.

"Uh, sure." I said. I slipped between the door making sure it was closed tightly. I felt panic at leaving Eric in there alone.

"Mr. Northman will be perfectly all right," the man said, smiling pleasantly. When he saw my hesitant look he amended, "We have many other vampires here." Yeah, but none sharing a room with a human. I figured if I was okay and hadn't been murdered in my sleep, then Eric should be fine.

It took a lot for me to follow him down the hall.

There was quite the spread for food. I grabbed myself a lot and put it on a plate. How many humans were here? This was like an all-you-can-eat-buffet. The man handed me a newspaper and I thanked him, rifling through. I couldn't concentrate on anything. There was a human man staring at me, and I felt uncomfortable. I stuffed down the food and then found myself quickly returning to the room.

Eric was in the exact same spot as I left him and I was glad for it. I crawled back in bed beside him, careful of the space between us. I wish I had a book to read. I could spend quite an enjoyable afternoon with just nothing to do but get lost in a book.

When I lay down again there was another knock on the door. I didn't want to deal with anyone else so I shouted just as much. I heard footsteps down the hall and I exhaled in relief. I turned my head to watch Eric's cool, straight, pale face. He really was beautiful. I wasn't aware that I had fallen asleep until I felt something brush against my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw his blue ones.

"Hi." I uttered. He moved closer and pushed himself up on his forearms, looming over my body. Right away, my heart quickened. His eyes searched my face and I nodded slightly. He leaned forward slowly so I could watch his approach, but I didn't have to. I closed my eyes and his lips touched mine. I moved my body under his. I touched his cheeks bringing him closer, opening my mouth, allowing his tongue, cool and somehow soft, to meet with mine. I thrilled when he moaned, pushing his hips down, his groin between my legs. I arched my back at the friction. His length stirred and I realized that he didn't have any underwear on either. My hands left his face and went down to his ass, where I gripped it, pulling him closer. His mouth left mine, a low growl at the back of his throat as he kissed down my jaw, neck till he reached my collarbone. He licked it all the way to the hollow space at my throat, I gasped at the wet feeling that had me throb for all of him.

"I like this," I said. He pulled back to look at my face a small smile reaching his lips.

"Like what?"

I grabbed the straps of his tank. "The black tank top of doom." I labelled in my head. I gasped, feeling my cheeks turn red. I closed my eyes as Eric froze.

"What?" He was seriously confused. He pressed his erection pointedly into my flannel pyjamas. I peeked at him.

"You wore this in Dallas."

He smirked and the twinkle in his eye told me that I was going to be teased for what I just said. "What else did I wear?" he brought his mouth to my ear and a tremor went down my spine. I held onto his shoulders as I tried to regain focus.

"Not much else. That and your leather jacket," I murmured. We turned our heads to one another and our lips brush, leading to some serious kissing. "I like your ass." I could not believe these words were coming out of my mouth. I was just feeding his already massive ego. I squeezed his ass though, just to prove my point.

"Why, Miss Stackhouse." he said against my lips. "Are you seducing me?" That sounded like a fantastic idea.

"Can I be on top?" I blurted.

Eric's face grew still and he stared at me in awe. "Oh yes." He moved away and I followed. He fell onto his back. I quickly pushed down my pyjama pants and he watched me with lust-filled eyes, his fangs down, his mouth open slightly as he took in my bare legs. I levelled myself up on my arm and brought my leg over his torso, sitting just above his erection that was now pushing into my bottom. He stared up at me and his hands moved to the buttons of my top, as he slowly undid them, pushing the flannel aside and cupping my breasts. "What do you have in mind next for me, Sookie?" he said huskily. A challenge. I didn't know much, but I figured going on instinct with Eric would be fine. It'd worked well so far.

"I..." My hands grabbed his wrists urging his fingers to work my breasts. He groaned, complying. "I've got skills you can't even dream of." I pulled one hand away and stared into his eye as I moved his index finger into my mouth slowly.

"Better than dreams," he rasped. His head fell back and the tendons in his neck protruded, my eyes focusing on his fangs. I loved them. I nudged his erection with my ass and his hips bucked upward. I nipped his finger before bringing it back to my nipple and he yanked his head back to watch me. I rocked against his lower abdomen and the friction was driving me wild. Eric looked ready to bite as he sat up closer to me his fingers still working my breasts in the most enticing way, I pushed him back down. He looked up at me.

"I'm on top." I said, feeling my cheeks turn red. His hands moved to my hips and I went on my knees moving back. He teased my clit before I shifted my hip and he was going deep inside me, slowly. His grip on me tightened as I sat down, filled completely. "Oh, Eric." The look on his face told me that this was just as amazing to me as it was for him. I loved his expression of surprise, desire and hunger.

I put my hands on his chest and started to move, we both moaned at the same time, when there was a knock on the door. Eric held onto me tighter and the knock became urgent. His look of passion turned into one of fury.

When I got off him, he cursed. I quickly pulled on the top and buttoned it up before slipping under the covers. Eric answered the door and slipped into the hallway completely naked. I didn't understand that – all I thought about at the moment was how unfinished I felt. I tried to relax and will the pain of arousal away but it wasn't working. I wanted Eric back in here. Even though we were interrupted, it hadn't killed my buzz.

I folded my hands in my lap, trying to clear my head and concentrate on what I was here for. That's what my main concern should have been – not having sex with Eric. Was I being completely insane? Bill had just...I closed my eyes tight, trying to push that image out of my head. He was starving, and tortured...he needed blood and unfortunately I was the closest thing.

Eric re-entered the room. He still had an erection. Vampires and their lack of modesty – I would never understand it. He gave me a look I couldn't decipher, but my breath was caught in my throat.

"Do you wish to continue, my lover?" I couldn't, not anymore. Not after I was thinking about Bill. I bit my lower lip and in the time I blinked his face was right in front of mine, leaning over my body on the bed.

I swallowed, overwhelmed by Eric. I reached out and touched his cheek, brushing gently. "I can't. I'm thinking about..." I left the sentence, knowing he'd know what I meant.

His eyes darkened and he leaned forward kissing me gently. His hand travelled down the side of my body. He pulled away from my lips and I was disappointed. I would have been happy if we just kissed quietly for the rest of the night.

"I must leave soon." he whispered.

My heart leapt. I remembered Bill when he was on trial and I worried for Eric. "Can I come?" I asked urgently, my hands on his neck, rubbing softly. Bill had vehemently refused.

His eyes shone and I related it to him thinking seriously. "It can get dangerous, Sookie. Blood is often spilled and..."

"Your blood?" I asked quickly, worried. "Will they take your blood?"

He shook his head. "Sookie, I don't know. There are no set rules. It's whatever the Magister feels is just."

"I want to come. I – I can't stay behind again," I said. I urged him back to my lips. "Eric," I murmured against his lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned, my fingers winding into his hair. My leg hitched around his hip and I whispered his name again. He groaned and parted from me, rolling to the side. I looked at him shocked, wondering why he stopped.

"You say my name and you get your way," he muttered, putting a hand over his eyes.

I didn't say anything, too flummoxed to believe that was true. "Eric." I put my hand on his chest. He seized it and I gasped. He removed his hand from his eyes and stared at me, bringing my hand to his lips.

"It's dangerous and you will distract me," he said clearly.

"Don't worry about me." I watched him shake his head, snorting. I moved our joined hands and kissed _his_. "I want to be there for you."

He raised a brow, a slow smile on his face. "At the moment, everyone here is my enemy."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

I looked down at our hands, mine dwarfed by his. "Do you ever get scared?" I asked quietly, finding his blue eyes again.

"When you're scared, I'm scared." For a moment, I wondered how true that was and why I was suddenly so trusting of Eric. Everything seemed to happen so fast and my falling for Eric was one of them. What about Bill? Could I just forget him so easily? No, I couldn't. I was thinking about him now when I didn't want to be. "Sookie?"

I moved over and rested my head on his cool, pale chest. "Do you need blood?" He didn't answer and I put my chin on his chest, glancing up at him beneath my lashes. He was still and his jaw seemed to be shut.

"It's not your blood at the moment." His thumb was on my wrist. "You had a transfusion at the hospital."

"Oh, right. Is that bad?"

"I prefer yours." His tongue darted out and traced the veins on my arm, I jolted at the feel.

"But," I said, my voice shaking. "It would still be _from_ me. Warm, straight from the vessel." His eyes brightened and I felt the graze of his fangs.

"Do you want me to bite you, Sookie?"

"Yes," I breathed. I wanted him. I wanted to feel better and Eric was the only thing that seemed to do that in my life at the moment. Not even Bill could make me forget the things I'd seen, but Eric...I cried out when his fangs plunged into my sensitive skin. I heard the low growl from the back of his throat as he latched on, sucking the blood from my body. I groaned feeling my libido perking up once again. I moved on top of him and I wondered if his erection had ever gone away. I pushed myself down his body, his mouth still attached to my wrist. When he pulled away I put my forehead at his sternum, trying to catch my breath. He licked my wrist. "I didn't know you can make the bite marks go away," I whispered. He nodded. Bill never did that.

"I have to leave, my lover."

"Then I do too."

There was a short pause and then he said, "Yes, I suppose you do."


	10. I Hear Your Voice

**Thanks to my beta, seastarr08!**

Chapter 10: I Hear Your Voice

I licked my lips of the remainder of Sookie's blood. It tasted different but I was desperate enough to hold onto the small flavour that was so uniquely hers, that I may have been exaggerating it slightly. She was part fairy. I knew for a fact she was unaware of this. I would tell her eventually. I was interested in who was responsible for her, her kin. Fairies were usually very tight with their kin. I wondered if the Queen knew of Sookie's heritage and then quickly realized she didn't. Otherwise she would be sitting by Sophie-Anne's side already. I felt sharp fear. That would not happen. No one could find out about her fey background. Bill was too young and stupid to realize that she tasted of other, and what that other was. Fae were hard to catch, and I was sure he'd never tasted one.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked. She had taken off her clothes completely and I realized I was still hard. I nodded stiffly. She was uneasy right now and we had no time to fuck like I wanted.

"We have much to discuss."

She frowned pulling on a bra that had no right to be on her luscious breasts. My fangs were poking into my lower lip, even though I had just fed. "Now?"

"No, not now." I watched her move, pulling on mismatching underwear and pulling on a pair of jeans I had retrieved for her from her home. "I have to meet with someone."

"Who?"

"A lawyer. You are welcome to sit with me if you wish." I suggested.

"Oh." she pulled her shirt over her head. Her hair was still messy from our tumble. I smirked, turning my body. She jumped, her eyes focusing on my erection. "Is – is that, um, okay?" she skipped over her words.

"Is this okay?" I asked raising a brow as I grabbed my length. She gasped and her eyes bugged out. "Or is it okay that you're sitting in on my meeting with my lawyer?"

"Don't..." She looked up at me, biting her lower lip and before I could control myself, I had her flipped on the bed and under me. She was speechless. "And you got my pants off." she mumbled. She put a hand to her forehead, pushing back her hair before bringing me down to her lips and I hungrily tasted the inside of her mouth.

I was thrilled when she breathed, "Eric, please." I pushed up her top and she lifted her arms to get it over her head, taking her bra along with it. Her leg went around my waist and I pushed halfway inside her. She bucked her hips and I halted, watching her writhe and moan about me to keep going. I pulled out and teased her clit for a moment, her begging becoming too much for me as I drove into her again. Her cries echoed in my head, her sighs, her heaving chest that grazed mine, her nails in my shoulders, her lips seeking mine – I was undone. And that feeling put me into retreat-mode. I should be running for the hills, to protect myself and my people. I had this same thought when we made love the first time. She was a chink in the armour I'd spent a thousand years building.

I stilled, deep inside her. Her heel dug into my ass, urging me onward. Her mouth was on my neck, kissing and sucking at the skin and I did my best to distance myself. I tried to ignore the position I was in and just think about how I saw the next year, the next few hours, playing out. She lifted her hips, whimpering, short noises of pleasure escaping her lips. Her hands were at my cheeks as I tried to envision leaving tonight a free man and returning Sookie to Bon Temps – only to never look back at her again.

"Eric," she said roughly. My name coming from her lips was a shock to my core, something I had no idea I had before her. "Look at me." Her voice was lower in her passion and her words – My eyes fixated on hers. "Do you want me?"

"More than..." I found the words falling from my tongue. I didn't finish what I was about to say, instead, I rotated my hips, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. That was beautiful. I retreated and found sanctuary in my lover repeatedly and with each thrust, I felt myself fall deeper into her . My senses were overwhelmed with her ragged breathing , crying my name and scratching and pleading for me to never stop. Never stop. I groaned loudly when I felt her walls clench around my growing erection with each thrust.

Her hands found their way to my ass and she pushed me back to her waiting plea for more. Our hips ground into each other and our passion consumed all thought and previous knowledge about anything I may have had. Her feet were curled on my calves now as I drove harder into her, our vigour increasing as we got closer and closer...

I wasn't even fully inside when she began to shake from her orgasm and I pushed all the way. She arched her back and her slick skin brushed mine. I shouted feeling my muscles tense and my spine stiffen. My head fogged over and I exploded; nothing but the exquisite pleasure of an orgasm and her writhing form to make a vampire hungry. I bit down into her skin and she clenched around my deflating length as she came again. She was gasping and I withheld for as long as I could, the blood drifting down my throat before I collapsed on top of her.

There was no movement or sound but her laboured breathing. "Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea." she mumbled. I didn't know what that meant, but it seemed like a religious cry and I had to say it wasn't the first I'd received. "You've got skill." she said.

I grinned, rolling off her heated skin. "I know." I stretched putting an arm under my head propping myself up to stare at her flushed skin.

"I know." she sighed. I kissed her cheek softly. She got out of her small moment of self-pity. "Shouldn't we get going?" My hand travelled down her stomach and between her legs. We really didn't have time.

"Yes, we should." I said, distracted by what I found there – a delightful reaction from the telepath. She gasped, inching away from my hand. "Not so fast."

"I can't, not again. I'm sore, I think," she said.

"Oh, okay." I nodded, understanding what that meant for human women. I kissed her lips and followed the path my hand just made, settling my mouth on her sensitive clit.

"Oh God," I heard her say.

We left the room a short while later, her small hand in mine. Two guards had been positioned outside our room and Sookie was startled, blushing when she realized they had heard us. I had no interest in encountering Sophie-Anne before the trial. A guard stepped aside and I let Sookie enter the room first where my lawyer was waiting. He looked surprised to see me bring someone, but quickly recovered.

"Mr. Northman," the vampire said. He eyed Sookie, smelling our sex and blood. I raised a brow and sat down with Sookie on the couch. He was across the coffee table from us. "You'd like to go over your last will and testament?"

"What?" Sookie burst.

I let go of her hand and accepted the will I had made two years ago when vampires had come out of the coffin. Sookie didn't say much else and I only marked down a few things and handed it to my lawyer who looked over them. I had noticed that she pulled her hand away and kept it to herself while I discussed small matters. I changed very few things, but added Sookie into my estate quietly and she hadn't even noticed.

I stood up and Sookie hadn't even realized it was done. It was getting closer to midnight when the trial would begin. She didn't say anything else and when I held her hand it was loose, unlike before. We reached the Queen's dayroom where we were escorted out to a waiting car to the junk yard that would be where our trial took place. It was usually where Louisiana cases were sorted. The Queen and Bill would arrive separately, on their own time.

I was pleased when Sookie squeezed my hand when we were in the backseat. I looked at her and her eyes were shining with trust. My brows furrowed, wanting desperately to know what she was thinking.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," she said softly. "Just for the moment." I smiled slightly, that we had the same thought. I opened my mouth to respond when she beat me to it. "I feel like you're always ten steps ahead of everyone. That you've seen every scenario that could play out and have found a solution."

I wasn't so sure about that – but I certainly had envisioned what _could_ happen. "I'm glad you trust me so," I said.

She frowned looking down. "I do, in some ways." The car pulled up and I wanted to ask her what that meant, but the door opened and we were ushered out.

I didn't grab Sookie's hand when we were in the middle of the yard. Sookie's nose scrunched up at the smell until she realized we were surrounded by vampires, all buzzing with the prospect of blood-shed. She stayed close to me; I didn't have to tell her.

"Who's the girl?" leers were thrown at Sookie, fangs down, as their expressions darkened. Her eyes darted around, her fear could be smelt for miles, leaking out of her pores. No one would do anything about it. At least not yet.

"Eric. What made you think it'd be all right to bring the girl?" the Magister's dry voice echoed across the yard, silencing the rowdy vampires. Sookie's eyes widened when she glanced up at his position on an old ratty armchair on top of a beaten-up car.

"I have a name," she said. I raised a brow at the Magister. "It's Sookie Stackhouse." She always had to say her full name.

"The telepath." The Magister nodded. Several whispers spread among the vampires. I really wish that fact hadn't been announced.

"Yes, sir," Sookie said, bowing her head slightly.

Just then, another car pulled up and the Queen exited, followed by Bill. The vampires, including me, bowed to her. I glanced up and saw Sookie standing still. I took small enjoyment out of her opportunity not to submit to Sophie-Anne, as I so desired I could.

"Now we're just waiting for Russell." The Magister smiled coolly. "I'd be careful if I were you, Eric Northman. He's after you."

"The Northman doesn't have to worry about anyone!" A voice shouted across the yard. There were several murmurs in agreement. It appeared I had most people in my favour.

"Enough! I did not ask for a bystander's opinion!" The Magister snapped and there was an eerie silence.

We waited.

The minutes after midnight ticked by.

Sookie was clearly impatient. Vampires were good at waiting, while humans would shift and fidget, which was exactly what Sookie did next to me. I could tell she desperately wanted to ask how much longer. Only when the Magister lost interest, were we all free to go.

Two hours passed when finally he sighed. "In my opinion, Russell has lost his chance to testify." There was a silent air of disappointment. I felt something change in the wind, however, and my guard wasn't down. My eyes drifted to Sophie-Anne who stepped forward, just like I imagined she would.

"I'll testify." she spoke up. There was a cackle from the Magister and a buzz of excitement over the witnesses. Sookie gasped and held my arm. When I didn't respond to her touch, she pulled away.

"I figured you would, Sophie-Anne." The Magister twirled his cane, looking beyond pleased with how things had turned out. "I've never cared for Russell. This could be interesting. Tell us what contraventions are against Mr. Northman."

Sookie was looking at me the same way she had when we were at the Fellowship. I should have warned her before hand, but – the guards hear everything. Sookie's emotions – fear, nerves, panic and affection – were all quickly becoming mine, I stilled for a moment, composing myself, before pushing all of those feelings away from my consciousness. I had to be on my own.

"Say your piece, Sophie-Anne. Eric, I know you understand the severity of your Queen bringing you in front of me."

"Yes, Magister," I said clearly. Sookie shrunk back out of the corner of my eye.

Sophie-Anne gave a wicked smile to me, before her eyes moved across the hungry vampires. "Eric Northman has been a loyal servant of mine for decades now." She spoke in her chilling, annoying voice. As if she had power. "He's always done his part, kept Area 5 impeccably in order and has assisted me in several situations that required intimidation. However, when I discovered the existence of Miss Stackhouse here, thanks to her cousin Hadley –" Sookie jerked in surprise – "I decided it was in my best interest and my Queendom's that I acquire such a useful asset. I sent Mr. Compton, who graciously left the allegiance of Russell, to retrieve the telepath up in Area 5."

A cold laugh left the Magister. "Bill Compton – how's your new child? Is _this_ the human you protected?" Everyone turned to look at Sookie, the only human. She shook, unstable, unsure. "You killed a vampire under the orders of protecting her for your Queen. Too bad you didn't tell me this sooner." He wasn't sorry for wrongfully punishing Bill at all.

"I purposely did not give this assignment to Eric Northman."

"Why is that, Sophie-Anne?" The Magister twirled his cane.

The Queen gave a condescending look. "Eric Northman gets what he wants. I knew for a fact that if he knew of her ability he would covet her and most likely win her affection and the situation would be...sticky." Sophie-Anne turned and winked at me over her shoulder. I could hear Sookie grind her teeth. "She was mine. I lay claim. I did not want to compete for her with my sheriff."

"Especially one who is much older than you," the Magister added. The Queen did not look pleased by this assessment.

"Yes. Either way, the girl and he are in my land, they owe me their fealty."

"I don't owe you nothing!" I whipped my head at Sookie who put a hand over her mouth in mistake. I felt severe and crouched down when growls and slow approaches began. I bared my fangs at the crowd moving in on the interrupting human.

"Do _not_ talk as if you have an opinion, you _silly_ human!" The Magister raged. His eyes widened and his gazed fixated on Sookie in astonishment and fury.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, unconsciously moving closer to me. I hissed at a vampire who had moved behind Sookie ready to snatch her. He backed off looking hungry and angry, circling back further into the crowd. So much for distancing myself from her.

The Magister waited until everyone calmed before returning his gaze to Sophie-Anne who was waiting for her turn impatiently.

"She needs much discipline. This is what I get for not personally interceding immediately."

"Indeed," the Magister sniffed. "Bill Compton has not taught her restraint as her...boyfriend." He said the last word as a joke.

"That is all about to change. I assure you, Sookie will be under my care from now on. I have no more time for games. Russell is planning on taking her again at some point and I can't afford another catastrophe like the one in Jackson for the previous few days."

"You certainly can't." The Magister tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You're final charges against Mr. Northman are..."

"Eric compromised Mr. Compton's mission. He has steered my investigator completely off his path – taking them to Dallas to help Godric was completely unplanned and not to mention another catastrophe. More people are discovering my telepath and I refuse for her to be flitting along without my watchful care any longer."

"Anything else?"

"I specifically instructed Eric to take care of William and no more than twenty-four hours later he was snatched by Russell's _weres_." A disapproving murmur spread across.

"Two strong strikes against you Eric. This is coming from your Queen, I can't take it lightly." The Magister's eyes glowed. "From what I can tell, Sookie is no longer your concern."

"Andre!" the Queen said. I could do nothing. Every alarm in my body sounded as I watched the Queen's second move in and seize Sookie's arms.

"What?" she screamed and struggled as she was pulled against his chest. My fangs bared and I was growling at Andre who didn't even glance at me.

"Your majesty!" I eyed Bill who stepped forward speaking up as he watched Andre manhandle Sookie away from the crowd and disappear.

"Eric!" I heard her scream behind the pile of junk. It was taking everything I possibly could to remain for my punishment. I lunged away when I heard her scream and then a muffle.

"Don't even think about it Northman," the Magister spoke. A few vampires stepped forward, ready to restrain me. "I'm doing you a favour. Who knows what your punishment would be if you decided to run and steal the girl."

"It would not be very smart, Eric." the Queen tutted. Vile, hatred filled my bones as I glared at my captors. I hadn't been in any sort of position like this, ever, and I did not care for it.

I closed my eyes and uncoiled my spine as I attempted to right myself. The Magister was right. I was being irrational and idiotic . Going after Sookie would be something Bill would do. I was not him. I opened my eyes again, still and composed. My insides were twisting and turning as her blood sang for me to bring her back to me. I did not. I remained.

As I always would.

"I believe this is a moment to put in the books. Eric Northman is charmed by a human," the Magister grinned. Several others laughed and I did not care for it. "I never thought I would see the day, Eric, I must admit. Compromising your judgement for a human? Not very smart."

"I am focused. I am here now for you and my Queen, Magister," I said.

"I request that Eric Northman be restricted to his area for twenty-five years. He is not allowed to leave it unless I ask him to."

There was silence and I looked up at the Magister who looked thoughtful. "Not my particular choice in punishment."

"I will do the personal punishment, myself. Tonight. I so love to inflict pain onto those who wrong me," the Queen's said. Her fangs were down and she looked at me with an eager joy I knew I would curse.

There was a long silence. "Eric, do you understand the new rules? The human will be with Sophie-Anne in New Orleans and you are confined to your area. If you so much as step out of bounds without your Queen's permission we will meet up again."

My jaw tightened. "I accept."

The Queen would be handing out my punishment in private, to which I was thankful for. She still respected me even when I betrayed her. The surrounding vampires were furious that my infliction would be invisible to their hungry eyes.

Andre stood outside the car that I had arrived in with Sookie. I felt a pang and had a visual of me tossing him aside, grabbing Sookie and making a run for it, just as two of the guards held me, leading me away to the Queen's car.

"William, accompany the girl back to my palace." I turned my head to watch Bill get into the back of the car where her blood was silent, probably knocked out.

I could not be emotional. I had spent a thousand years thoughtful planning and Sookie was already leaving me unhinged. I was most likely about to be defanged and restricted to my area and all I could think about was ways I could get Sookie out of this. No, this was about me. My mind shifted to Pam and I wondered if I could pull out my cell phone once we were seated in the back of her limo.

"I hope this helps you learn your lesson, Eric." Sophie-Anne said. I could tell she was displeased by my nonchalance at the moment. I nodded pulling out my phone.

"Pam." I said immediately.

"Master, all is well?"

Sophie-Anne raised an eyebrow, waiting for my response. "I will be receiving punishment from our Queen for my disobedience. I will be back in Shreveport tomorrow."

There was silence on the other line. My child was smart. "I will be awaiting your arrival."

"Good."

I saw a plan map out in front of my eyes. What I could do, what we could do. For the moment, I was helpless, but soon, very soon...This is where my connections, my power, would come in handy. I unfortunately could not make any move in the situation I was in with the Magister and all those witnesses. Arguably, I could do nothing tonight either, and most likely not until my fangs grew back. I worried over what that time would mean for Sookie.

I should not concern myself with her. I was my first worry. I would be back in Shreveport tomorrow and I would move forward to recovery and freedom for the following few months.

I saw the car pull up in the Queen's garage ahead. Bill stepped out of the car with an unconscious Sookie in his arms. I saw her blond head and the strong desire to break through the sun-roof, I was restrained as if my thoughts had been read. When Bill and Andre were firmly in the palace, I was allowed to leave the car.

Sophie-Anne was buzzing with excitement and I was steered firmly away from her day room further into the house. I saw the blond woman Hadley poke her head out to see us approaching before retreating into the room, closing the door firmly. So, she was Sookie's cousin?

Could I kill her?

To the very back I was shown to the dark room that I would receive my punishment. Three guards entered with me standing by the door. No windows, no escape. I immediately fell to my knees and bowed my head for my Queen who stood before me.

It would take a lot of her strength to hurt me. I was six hundred years older than her, I was a formidable fighter and had one of the strongest vampires as my maker. I had a fierce reputation, many loyal allies and all of this, scared the living daylights out of Sophie-Anne. I was not scared of this punishment. I had had my fangs removed before, thanks to Russell, one hundred years after I was turned. I knew the pain, the suffering I would experience as they grew back, but I could not be truly hurt by her.

A box was placed beside us. Silver weapons. Unsurprising. I was sure she could do nothing to me that would shock me. She wasn't a particularly original thinker. Blinded by expenses and popularity, the Queen of Louisiana was petulant and insane.

She reached down and pulled out a silver dagger, inspecting its sharp features. "Are you excited as I am, Eric?"

"I am ready to accept my wrong doings, your majesty." Without any anticipation, I was slashed at the throat. The only damage I could receive was silver poisoning. That would be...difficult to work around. Blood temporarily seeped from my neck before the wound sealed itself. The Queen's foot pushed my shoulder and I was on my back. Her guards surrounded me tying my arms and legs in silver to long poles in the ground. I was eagle-spread before my punisher.

I watched her pull out long silver spikes and pushed into my wrists. I was firm, refusing to cry out. She did so to my ankles. I could feel the silver burning internally and I flinched, the pain severe, coming to my eyes as I endured the intensity.

"I hope you learn your lesson," she said. I had seen quite a few movies and apparently, based on that classic line, she had too. I rolled my eyes, although she could easily mistake it from pain.

We had three hours until the sun would rise. And Sophie-Anne made sure I endured any bit of pain she could possibly squeeze in. She left the de-fanging for last.

I watched her approach me with the famished glint as my blood had been poured. She had taken some of mine down her throat and I hated her for it. I did not share my blood lightly. I had already been ordered by her to do so with Lafayette...

"Your blood is so powerful, Eric. I feel so...alive." She licked her fangs and the pliers were in her right hand. "We have twenty minutes before dawn. Just enough time." She seized my right fang and I prepared myself for the worst. I had not cried out once, or shouted, I had been mute and accepting of my torture.

When she yanked at the root of my tooth, I couldn't help but hiss. I saw it in her hand and I likened it to a human male having his balls removed. That would be awful too. At least the fang would grow back – for now, I felt castrated. Empty. A void.

She looked at the fang, in fascination. "Beautiful." A guard held out a handkerchief and she placed my fang in his opening hand. She went to my other and I felt the blood pooling in my mouth, dripping down my chin, my neck. The bloodlust and the tension were thick in the small room.

I was lying there, dizzy, in agony and feeling a supreme amount of rage that I was powerless to reign in. The silver spikes in my arms and legs were removed and I was weak drained. I had to be lifted and put in a coffin for the day.

I was too weak to move.

I was in too much pain to care about dignity.

And I was so warped with revenge in my head that I couldn't think clear enough to move one foot in front of the other.

And yet, my worry for Sookie was still profoundly undeniable.


	11. It's Like an Angel Sighing

Chapter 11: It's Like an Angel Sighing

_Six weeks later_

I cradled the cup, hearing the dice shake inside before dumping the contents on the table. I saw my numbers, nothing special, and recorded it down on the small piece of paper. I glanced up at Hadley who was staring at the Queen, nervously. The Queen was pleased to see that I didn't get a full house or Yahtzee. As always, Sophie-Anne was in the lead. I looked across at Bill who looked stiff and...empty. He looked like that often.

"It's clear who's going to win." the Queen said. "It's sad, but I truly do wish that someday one of you will beat me. It won't be today...but perhaps tomorrow." Her lips were pulled over her teeth and her smile wasn't sweet. I refrained from sighing out loud. If we had to play games I would prefer it was a different one. Yahtzee was the Queen's favourite though. I hated it a little more every day.

"William," the Queen spoke up. "Your turn." Bill mindlessly shook the cup of dice and turned it over. We all stared at the numbers. With dread, I glanced up at the Queen. Her displeasure at Bill getting Yahtzee was evident. With a childish scream she swiped the table clear and stormed out of the day room in a huff. I froze; my heart beat loud in my ear. Sophie-Anne was terrifying.

Today was an unfortunate one...the Queen had decided to take interest in Hadley and me. Mostly, she left us alone. She had yet to use my telepathic abilities although she praised them daily.

I looked over at Bill, his eyes on me. They were sad, regretful, and apologetic. I couldn't look at him for too long before my heart grew heavier. I stared at my hands in my lap, feeling defeated.

"We could play just the three of us," Hadley suggested. I remembered why my cousin was so damn annoying growing up. I'd had to listen to her talk and talk about how amazing Sophie-Anne was for six weeks now and how she was so glad I was with her. I blamed her. She blabbed her stupid big mouth and now I was confined. She'd caused all of this. I missed my friends, my family – God, I couldn't even imagine the kind of trouble Jason was getting into.

All of them had been informed, formally, that I would not be returning to Bon Temps anytime soon. My first week at the palace, there had been a huge scene with Jason trying to get past the guards. I had worried for him so much,and finally, I was allowed to go out and see him and say goodbye.

"Sookie," Jason's face was contorted into anxiety and disbelief. He touched my face and tears immediately sprang to my eyes. "What's going on? I just – I'll get you out of here, I swear it. Are you okay? Are they treating you okay? I'll kill them if –"

"Jason. I need a hug." I cried, and he pulled me tight. I never felt safer than for those brief moments hugging my brother. He was yanked from me and I saw tears streaming down his face. I'd only seen my brother cry once before and that was when we were in Dallas and we talked about Gran.

"Sookie, don't worry! I'll think of something!" He shouted. I cried harder until I was pushed back into the arms of Bill. I found myself curling up against him and weeping until I couldn't stand anymore. He carried me back into my room where I stayed in bed until dusk the next day and Sophie-Anne ordered me out. I hadn't cried since that first week.

Now I was bored out of my mind playing pointless games where I lost each time.

"I could give you a pedicure," Hadley brightened. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the day room. I let her because I had nothing else to do. I wasn't sure why the Queen insisted that Bill and I hang out with her, we were the most lifeless and boring people in the castle, and she was annoyingly perky, all the time.

I let Hadley babble on about her fantastic sex life which was far too much information for me. I nodded and hummed at the appropriate times. Was this her bright idea? She got me here and this was _fun_ to her? I was completely miserable and nothing could make me feel differently, except getting the hell out of New Orleans and being back in Bon Temps.

"So what about you?" Oh God. I hated when I had to think about answering a question.

"Sorry?" I asked.

She grinned. "With Bill?"

"Oh!" I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers. "Oh, no. I'm not with Bill anymore, he's just a...friend." I couldn't even wrap my head around Bill and I. Our relationship was weird. I'd noticed just how torn he was being under the thumb of The Queen. He was heartbroken. I was heartbroken. Together we meshed because we had nothing else – no one else.

"But you guys did...you know." Her eyebrows danced and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Yes, we did." I grumbled. I know most people could confide and have a loving relationship with their cousin, but now, with her like this, she was revolting and petty. I loathed her. "Not anymore."

"But you and Eric?"

That was like a stab to the heart. I closed my eyes and put my head down. I got an instant headache at the mention of the sheriff of Area 5. I had done my best not to think about him. How he hadn't been able to save me. How I had hoped and wished and thought that if anyone could get me out of here it was him. But I had to think of it logically. He was punished and from the rumours I heard around the palace, his fangs had been yanked from his mouth. This was his Queen, he couldn't disobey her. Russell was after him in a murderous vengeance, so perhaps he was in hiding. I didn't know what to think other than that I was...disappointed.

"Yes, me and Eric."

Hadley squealed with delight. "Look at you, Sookie. You used to be the biggest virgin ever and now you've banged two fangs." Oh yeah, it was just fucking hilarious. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself. "So, who was better?" I really wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face. I wondered if it was the remainder of Eric's blood in me that gave me these violent urges. "So?" Nope, I think it was just Hadley.

"I don't like talking about my sex life."

"I've never done it with _two_ different vampires. I imagine they're both skilled in their own way." She gasped. "Was it at the same time?" I was getting pissed now, ready to up and leave her. "Gosh, Sook, I'm just trying to get to know you. It's been so long. We've missed so much." That sparked something in me. I remembered how devastated Gran was when Hadley ran away all those years ago.

"We have, Hadley," I said, my gaze fixing on hers. "And whose fault is that? You up and left with Gran's money."

She looked away guilty. "I feel awful about that."

"Well, you should. Gran was nothing but kind and gracious and she loved you, blindly. Look how you rewarded her." I snapped.

Hadley looked annoyed now. "You didn't tell me she died."

"I didn't know how to contact you," I said clearly. I slammed my hand on the vanity and stood up. "I can't handle this anymore. I can't handle you." I whipped out of her room and stormed down the hall, glaring at each guard I passed.

I was becoming quite the angry woman.

"Sookie." I turned sharply to see Bill coming from the shadows of the dark hall. We hadn't actually had one-on-one time where we talked about everything that happened. This situation with Bill was just too weird. It was only two months ago we were in love and happy. Or so I thought. I didn't greet him. I just stared back at his withdrawn, pale face. "It takes around three months for a vampire's fangs to grow back."

A flash of Eric invaded my mind. "Why are you telling me this?"

Bill did a dramatic sigh and I'd come to associate it as him trying to make me feel comfortable and yet also stupid. "I know you're probably very upset with Eric for not saving you. I want you to look at it from his perspective."

This was not what I wanted. I did not want advice on my other man from _Bill_. "What? Bill, please, stop." I took a step back.

"You may be trapped for now, but this is Eric..."

"I don't know Eric." I had to stop myself when I nearly stomped my foot childishly.

"And yet you slept with him?" I saw the leer in Bill's eyes, as if I had made a mistake.

"Well, I didn't know you when I had sex with you. I guess we can see a pattern," I spat out, my arms crossed in front of my chest. Bill visibly flinched and I had to admit I didn't feel apologetic about that jab at all.

"Regardless. Eric lost. He does not like to lose." I saw a flicker in Bill's eye that set off warning bells.

I was now stepping closer to him. I lowered my voice. "What does that mean?"

"It means when I saw Eric three days ago, he had nowhere near forgotten your position Sookie." My heart jumped into my throat.

"You saw Eric?" I asked softly. I didn't mean to get all defenceless. I straightened my back and stuck my chin out.

"He is healing...in some ways."

"And in others?" I gave Bill a challenging look. He had better not lie to me.

"He has received an infliction that has been unforeseen...or perhaps, the Queen hoped for it." All of a sudden Bill looked reluctant to spill. Or he was just playing mind games with me. I didn't want to participate in a ploy to play with my emotions.

"I don't know what you and Eric have planned, but I'm not in the mood to hear it." I said. I couldn't help the shake in my voice. I turned sharply on my heel and continued down the hall, feeling rattled.

I found myself believing in what Bill said. I couldn't imagine Eric took losing well.

Instead of heading for my room, I decided to get some fresh air. I walked out into the Queen's elaborate garden. I had never seen anyone actually working in here, landscaping and gardening, but it always looked impeccable. The flower arrangements, the fountains, the artwork – all of it could take your breath away, if there were enough humans around to enjoy it.

I sat on one of the stone benches and closed my eyes. I felt better when I escaped here. It was like my brain would blank and I could stop thinking about everything that worried me and brought tears to my eyes, which was most things these days. In the garden, I could be an empty being with no attachments, no thoughts and no feelings.

Unfortunately, it never lasted long. As soon as I opened my eyes, they all returned. Forever was an awfully long time. My body felt numb and tingly, almost as if I could feel the vampire blood fading away. I was becoming purely human once again. That's who I was. Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps, a barmaid at Merlotte's.

Except, that wasn't me anymore, was it? Now, I was Sookie, prisoner in New Orleans with my vampire ex-boyfriend trying to make nice with me and his crazy Queen who planned on using my freak abilities to better her land of Louisiana. Oh, and I'd fucked a thousand year old Viking.

I didn't think I was that special. I wasn't sure if she really knew what I could do – which was something I wasn't so sure of , myself. I apparently was more than just a telepath. The Maryann debacle proved that.

I thought, for all the times Eric pondered over my origin, I wondered how he never figured out what was really up with me. Surely, a thousand year old being could solve a mystery or two.

I looked at my hand and stared at it hard. Maybe I could get it to do that glowy thing if I concentrated now, when I was completely relaxed. I felt myself pushing, or trying to, energy in my body toward my hand – and nothing happened. Maybe I had to be really angry or anxious...

"Miss Stackhouse."

I whipped around to the direction of my name being called. I saw Andre, the Queen's creepy henchman, minion, flunky – whatever you wanted to call it, he was a shadow. My happy place was darkened and I braced myself for his advancement.

"You have quite the night planned."

I swallowed nervously. "I don't have anything planned." I stood up and moved from him. "In fact, I was going to go to bed." He didn't buy it. In an instant he was in front of me, my arm in his death grip.

"The Queen wants to see you. It's already been too long." I wasn't sure what that meant, but he tugged me out of the garden. I stumbled over my own feet and was brought into the Queen's day room. She seemed much calmer now. She had changed her clothes and Bill was back to standing next to her.

Dread filled me. I had no idea what was planned, but it felt as if the six weeks I had been waiting for something to happen and it was going to happen now. Andre stopped in front of the Queen, with me still being held captive. She smiled at me and I stared at the small round coffee table that had a vase filled with fresh flowers. As if she cared about nature's beauty.

"Sookie. Are you comfortable?" The Queen stared at me with appraising blue eyes. Andre's grip tightened.

Was she kidding? "No."

"I gave you six weeks." She raised a brow, shaking her head.

"Six weeks for what?" I snapped. I wasn't going to sit idly by playing _more_ games with her all night. Especially when I felt it with every instinct that I had – I needed to get away.

"To get used to this life. It's yours now, forever. So, we must make it permanent. I was trying to be considerate of your human feelings, but I guess that was a bust. Now you have the option of it being me or Andre," she said. My eyes widened and I looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Can you let go of me?" I snapped at the small man who looked to be younger than the Queen even. His horrible, lifeless grey eyes bore into mine. I gasped, dizzy from its endless pit.

"Well, I can't have you just flitting along as if you have a choice. We must bond. Tonight. At least we'll start. You were already painfully close to forming a bond with Eric and I'm going to make sure that never happens again. Now. Me or Andre. Choose."

"Please, your majesty," Bill stepped forward. "What if I –?"

"I would like her to take my blood, my grace." Andre spoke. His low, scratchy voice was near my ear and I shivered in disgust.

The Queen smiled looking from Bill to Andre. "Very well, Andre." Suddenly I was whipped around, my chest pressed against his. I struggled as hard as I could but I was no match against a vampire. "One day, perhaps, you'll be a vampire. I'm a tad uneasy about what the repercussions against your telepathy would be, however. We'll see."

I screamed and he pushed me back lowering me onto the coffee table, my struggle becoming animalistic as I fought for my freedom. No way. The coffee table dug into my back making it harder to move. I lashed out and my nails made contact with his cheek, producing blood. He growled and put a hand over my mouth to silence my screams. I reached out and grabbed the vase. I smashed it over his head and he let go for an instant, while I fell to the floor and slithered between his legs. I didn't have time to get on my feet. I crawled for about five feet before he grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. My eyes widened and I saw the Queen peer at us on the floor curiously. Bill was shaking in rage, his eyes wide and frightful.

"Let me go! You bitch!" I cried. Sophie-Anne laughed harshly. I hated her. Andre pushed my neck to the side, his weight, dead on my body. I tried to move some more, but I was locked, trapped. He withdrew before plunging his teeth into my shoulder. I let out a wail as he sucked down my blood for a second, biting with no regard for my comfort. Surprisingly, he sat up his expression dumbfounded. He held me still while I twitched from the pain.

"Andre, what is it?" The Queen looked just as troubled by Andre's swift halt. He turned back to stare at her. Bill looked between the three of us in astonishment.

"My Queen," Andre's voice was hoarse. "She is part fae."

I groaned under him, trying to move again. I looked at the Queen who's mouth hung open. Andre turned back to me, the look in his eyes causing a tremor of fear through my body. I glanced at Bill whose face was one full of horror.

My blood turned cold. Fae?

**WUDDUP PAPOOSES! **

**Don't forget to review/comment for MOI. They make me supes happy. (Not supernaturally happy, just super happy)**

**thanks seastarr08 for beta'ing!**

**CATCH YOU ON THE FLIPSIDE (I have no idea what that means...is it a surfing reference?)  
**


	12. I Have No Choice

**AN: YO YO YO WHATS UP WHATS UP, IT'S TIME TO GET BUSY, SO LET'S KICK THIS HIT AND KNOCK THE...So this is the next chapter. Every time I'm not updating I think of a thousand things I want to say in these notes but I always forget when I get to it.**

**OH! Vote for the dead-pan contest guys! I have a link here somewhere... http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2231715/Dead_Pan_Contest# Obviously without the spaces. Um so I wrote something in this contest and the final entries are up and you have to vote by June 15, all the links are in the profile  
**

**KUDOS to my beta, seastarr08  
**

**So thanks for all your reviews and love and encouragement, I'm finding I need it. I'm sort of winding down, guys...  
**

Chapter 12: I Have No Choice

"Your stubbornness is doing you no good," Pam handed me a True Blood. "This is getting ridiculous, Eric. Seriously. If you don't smarten up, I won't be helping you for the next six months when you're shrivelled up from all the synthetic shit. And then beyond that, when you die, I won't even bat an eyelash. Stop plotting and think about getting better. Stop it. Stop. Eric." I sighed and glanced up at her from my desk. "You look so sick. It's gross. I'd rather make out with a were then spend another night staring at your pasty gob." I raised a brow. "Pathetic," she hissed.

I leaned back in my chair, which took a lot more effort then I'd ever show or care to admit to my child. "Anything else?" I knew even my voice sounded weak. I could feel my insides depleting slowly, dragging out my suffering.

"You're so weak; I can drag you to Russell. I'm tempted to do so."

"And then I could get killed."

"You're dying _now_."

"I still have time."

Her eyes narrowed and her permanent glare turned, briefly into one of worry.

"Enough Pam." I waved her off. Instead she sat in the chair in front of me.

"You can't even stand and go to Fangtasia," she said seriously. Yes, I was confined to my office in my own home. "You're not looking out for yourself and it's strange. I'm worried."

"Pam," I began, my hand tracing the edge of my desk. I had thought about my predicament a thousand times over. I wasn't treating this as lightly as she believed I was. "I need Russell to get better. He is trying to kill me. Surely, you understand why I'm hesitant to jump into an open field."

"Just tell me you have a plan."

"Several, as always."

Pam shook her head. "I don't believe you." Our eye contact didn't waver, we sat there staring, testing one other. She looked away first. "Your primary focus has been rescuing the girl from the Queen. By now, she's probably already bonded to the Queen or Andre. What can you do?"

I was displeased by her disbelief. What had I done to receive my child's uncertainty? That worried me greatly. "Bill will be here tonight."

Pam smiled slightly. "Good. Maybe good ol' fashioned male-posturing will whip you into shape. Right now Bill could beat you in a fight – how does that feel?" I growled. Without my fangs, it felt empty. I didn't dwell on my temporary hindrances, usually.

"Soon." I vowed.

"Not until you get your fangs back and you have Russell's blood. Otherwise, with this silver poisoning –"

"Pam –"

"My blood won't keep you alive." she insisted. Her passion leaked through her carefully constructed mask of indifference.

"I step out of this house and Russell will kill me."

Pam opened her mouth and I saw her claiming to be able to protect me. Instead, I said, "He is three thousand years old and insane. I have to approach him carefully. You understand this, don't you?" Plainly, she understood it, but she didn't want to be confined to this game. Neither did I, but I was at a point where I had no choice but to be cautious.

I thought about Sookie. I could leave her. I could forget her and move on.

I could not rescue her with no fangs and poisoned blood. I growled in frustration. "Get out." I whispered. Pam understood my tone and left without another word.

If I wanted to get any better I'd have to confront Russell. Perhaps his three-thousand year old blood would speed up this slow and aggravating healing process. I'd heard rumours that he was up in Arkansas with the King Peter Threadgill. The slimy bastard. But I had smelt weres around my property and knew his deal with them was now to focus on me.

I'd have to drive up to Arkansas. Peter lived around Little Rock. Surely, his people would inform him immediately about my entry onto his lands. I sighed, leaning back. Sophie-Anne made it very clear that me leaving would result in my death.

Slowly, without much else thought, I reached for my phone. It was time to move forward. I may not be able to do much else for several more weeks but I wasn't going to just spend the remaining time thinking about it anymore. The phone was at my ear when Peter answered with delightful laughter.

"It was only a matter of time. Eric, I hear you are restricted at the moment."

"Russell is there."

"I heard about your punishment. It leaves you in rather a weak position. Not many people have ever had this sort of...opportunity before."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "There is no chance or opportunity for anybody."

"You're talking funny. After spending a millennia with fangs, it's no wonder." After this whole debacle with Sophie-Anne was over with, I was going to return Peter's current _kindness_.

"You can inform Russell that I'd like to talk with him."

"He has no desire to do so. He wants your head."

I smiled slightly. "Well, you can tell him I have an offer he won't be able to refuse."

"Interesting. I'm intrigued. Will you inform me of this 'offer' that will have Russell forgetting about his lover of, oh, what was it? Seven hundred years?"

"I wouldn't expect you to be so sympathetic, Peter. You can give this information to Russell or not. Despite what he may think, even in my condition, weres are no match for me." I hung up the phone, and leaned back in my chair.

I didn't have much time to myself before Pam poked her head into my office. "So, tomorrow night?" she asked, a small smile on her lips. I knew she'd been looking forward to getting at these dogs.

"So it seems." I said.

"This will all go over nicely. I know it."

So much faith for such a cynical being. I smiled slightly. "How so?"

"It has to." Pam said simply. She left me alone once again and I closed my eyes, finally allowing the silver to drag me into a rare night time sleep, my last thought was of the blond telepath who had my heart in New Orleans. I hated having feelings.

There was a knock on the door and I woke with a start. I quickly composed myself, ignoring my sluggish movement and burning blood. I sat up straight and told the caller to enter. Bill slipped through. This might be interesting. _He _was the one who approached me.

"Our Queen knows of your whereabouts?" I sifted through the papers on my desk as if I had far more important things to worry about then him.

"Hardly. She knows I'm here to retrieve some things from my house. I am concerned about leaving Sookie there without me."

"How noble." Pam interjected. My eyes flashed to her warningly and she sighed, rolled her eyes and left us alone.

Bill shuffled awkwardly before placing himself in front of my desk. "If I may so, you do not look so well."

"You may not."

There was a silence. "I will protect Sookie with my life."

I arched an eyebrow. "Yes, you most certainly will."

"For you to think otherwise..."

"I think otherwise Bill because you put her in this situation to begin with."

"I love her. Despite what I have done, I fell in love. It was hard not to."

I couldn't argue with that. I had found myself in the same situation. Despite all our differences, Bill and I had one thing in common, our fondness for a certain blond telepath.

"The Queen hasn't bonded with her yet." Something inside me loosened as if I had a large knot in the pit of my stomach. It hadn't disappeared but it was a relief. Immediately my brain flashed to _why_. "However, it's only a matter of time. I will ask her if I may be the one to bond with her instead."

This was an excellent alternative, however, it cause a growl to erupt without my consent. I was displeased with the thought of Bill's blood in her, especially since mine was fading fast. I thrilled at the idea that she had a part of my inside her. Now, it would no longer be.

"That is for the best. I'm curious as to why the Queen is being so careless."

"She wants Sookie to feel _comfortable_."

I couldn't help the look of confounded disbelief to cross my features. "Does she want to be best friends and swap boy stories with my...with Sookie?" I saw Bill's eyes flash of anger for a second.

"You know just as much as I, that the Queen is very lonely."

"And she is also the one that has me dealing V." I watched his face fall, his brows furrow and I felt a brief moment of triumph in my time of dissolution.

"Why?" Bill stressed. I thought back to our conversation outside of the Queen's palace before he got kidnapped and how he believed to have one over me. He had nothing. I allowed a smile.

"Like you said, she's lonely. She's desperate."

"Desperate? Desperate for what?"

"Think about that long and hard and when you come up with the correct answer I'll give you a cookie." Bill shuddered in anger and I allowed my smile to widen into a grin.

"You look especially gaunt when you grimace." Bill hissed.

"This is a smile of victory."

"Nothing has been won!" Bill exploded. "Sookie is being held captive and you have done nothing!"

Blind rage filled my frail body and I stood up, baring my teeth to Bill when there were no fangs to show for. I saw Bill's look of pleasure at my lack of weapon. The realization that I couldn't even do anything to _Bill_ had me let out a roar of frustration.

"As you can see if I was in any position to remove her from that hell-hole I would have done so immediately. I would also have tore your arm off for even suggesting that I have done _nothing,_ as you so eloquently put it, _Bill_. So tell me, are you depending on me to save Sookie while you lounge around playing Yahtzee until the cows come home? Because your farm is looking in awful condition at the moment Mr. Compton."

Bill's cheeks tinted pink. He had fed before seeing me. Coward. "I am no match for the Queen." He bowed his head slightly. "Despite my resounding hatred for you, Eric, I...I respect you, which is more than I can say for Sophie-Anne."

A surprising turn of events. I sat back down slowly, my brief surge of energy depleting and my exhaustion returning.

"You...You could overrule her. You have far more followers than she. Everyone knows it, and she fears it."

"I have no intention of taking over Louisiana. I will do what I must to survive."

"And if it comes to that?"

I pondered just how much I should tell Bill. I trusted the idiot. Unbelievable. "It will not result as such any time soon." I had other plans for this state. Plans that I was still unsure if they would be beneficial to me or more of an issue.

"I will not pretend that I have any idea as to what goes on in your head. But it is surely something else for it has kept you alive for a thousand years."

"You might as well take notes," I muttered. I could not show him the blinding pain that was travelling through my veins and how exhausted I was becoming. I stiffened, riding out the agony. "I will have Sookie back." I vowed.

Bill didn't say anything. We sat in silence before my mind mentally blocked him out and he stood up and left, returning to her when I could not.

* * *

The following night, in a rare occurrence: Pam was in all black. She wasn't going to Fangtasia, so her usual attire would be rather conservative. I eyed her ensemble. She shrugged and smiled cunningly.

"Master, I'm so excited." Not surprising. I was cautious, but couldn't help feel the thrill of going into battle, despite my condition. I hadn't left the house much at all in the past six weeks. I was never one for sitting stagnate. "I will slaughter all that may try and harm you."

"Do you believe me to be incompetent, Pam?"

She didn't answer. With her eyes rolling, she turned to her bag and gave me blood bags she swiped from the hospital. I took all I could, plus some of Pam's, and then we left out of my house. I had concealed weapons in my jacket and it reminded me of my days as a human going into battle.

At least my sense of smell was working. Weres were in my area. We got into my car since I knew I had to save as much of my energy as I could and running around would not help me in my condition. My condition. I had to get rid of these hindrances. They were driving me insane.

Pam drove my Corvette. Her eyes were peeled wide as her gaze flickered through the windshield. I closed my eyes and tried to hear and smell. The window was down and I sniffed the night air. No doubt, the Weres were informing Russell of my leaving.

I couldn't confront him in Arkansas, which might put him at a disadvantage, so I was forced to see to him out in the open. Pam knew where to go and we were soon leaving Shreveport and heading closer to Bon Temps. She pulled up at an open field and I knew as soon as I exited we'd be attacked. Pam and I exchanged a brief look before we left the car at the same time.

I pulled the dagger from my pants and plunged the silver right into the Were's chest. He yelped and shifted back into human form crumpled on the ground. One down. I could feel Pam's delight through our maker-child bond. More Weres were swarming me than her. No matter.

With every quick motion and fluid swift movement the veins, my bones groaned in complaint and a fire burned inside me. It reminded me, as I stabbed another heart of a Were, of Sookie, when she would touch me. It was a different fire, this one burned in anguish, her soft skin burned in passion. I felt claws slice my arm in distraction and in my anger I was about to attack when Pam jumped behind him and ripped his head clean off his shoulders.

Soon we looked around at the dead and saw Russell emerge from the woods, his fangs down his eyes blazing in hate. Pam crouched taking her defence.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked. Russell was not alone. He had vampires stationed in the surrounding wood.

"You're here to be killed," he growled. His eyes welled and dark red tears dripped down his face. As much as it pained me, in more ways than one, I kneeled before him. "You're submitting?" I heard his astonishment.

"I am yours," I said clearly. This was something Russell had been wanting for a millennia and I was handing it over.

Everything grew silent. There was no wind. There was no sound for miles.

"For the girl?" he asked. "Why don't I just kill her? It would bring you misery, a payback and it would bring down Sophie-Anne."

"You would need her," I said. "Telepaths are rare. She would help you."

He was considering. "What are you offering?"

"I will help you bring down Sophie-Anne, and Louisiana would be yours. You will aid me in my healing. Sookie will live in Area 5 with me and whenever you would need her she will be at your service."

I knew the vampires around were shocked by my declaration. I had no other choice. This was my life for now.

"Eric Northman you are swearing fealty to me," Russell said. I saw his feet before me, my head still bowed. I knew Pam was next to me, offering herself with her master.

"I am."

"For love?"

I tried to hide a smile. "For you."

"Well," he said. "It's certainly been a long time coming...You killed Talbot."

"I did." Pam was getting anxious. She did not like everything being up in the air like this at the moment. I was becoming more and more confident that this would work out in our favour. I wished I could convey this to her, put her at ease.

"If this was to put me at a disadvantage..."

"I need to be the one in control of Sookie. You went into my area and stole Bill Compton and with every intention of making sure she wouldn't leave. Then when you realized my...dedication you used that to your advantage."

Russell laughed cruelly. "I did."

"I am offering you my fealty and Sookie as a part of my retinue."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then Sophie-Anne will once again get the better of you and attack Mississippi in its current undefended condition, all the while becoming increasingly more powerful _with_ Sookie. This way, you get Sophie-Anne's Kingdom, the telepath and _me_."

I awaited my fate. "Anything else?"

"The Queen has me dealing V. Hers." I said it softly that no one would hear it but him and Pam. Russell's presence nearly crackled. He was three-thousand years old and in that moment everyone around could feel it.

"Excellent." The tone of his voice was excited, full of expectation. I heard his flesh tear and I saw blood fall to the grass. I looked up and he held his wrist for me. I latched onto my grand-sire's blood.

The power that fell down my throat, his hot, sweet blood, had me bursting with a force I hadn't felt in a very long time. I felt the blood go straight to my cock and I growled holding his arm tighter to my hunger. I heard Russell moan and his hand went into my hair as I stood higher on my knees, desperate for every drop he offered. "I would love more, Eric." he purred above me. I sucked harder on his wound, eliciting a loud groan from him. I saw his hardness in his pants and I could feel the sexual tension in the field from all the vampires. "Harder." he begged. With my remaining teeth, as his wound closed, I bit hard to re-open his wounds. He shouted, and I saw his pants get wet. He allowed me one more pull at the wound before he yanked his arms away. "Thank you for that, Eric."

"Thank you." I said hoarsely, putting my head back down. I closed my eyes as I felt instantly better. The silver poisoning was gone and my teeth were cutting through my gums. It was only a matter of time.

"Now," Russell said. "Let's talk logistics, my pet."

**Let's all flutter our eyelashes at the blue button that is so so similar to our Viking's eyes...**


	13. Feels Like Flying

**AN: Originally the last part of this chapter was going to be withheld until TWO chapters from now, but I decided to throw you guys a bone. HEHE. Less than one week till True Blood ARE YOU EXCITED!**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys keep me going when I am fading and updating slow and wanting to curl into a ball and do nothing. I love you ALL**

**Thanks seastarr08!  
**

Chapter 13: Feels Like Flying

"She's _what_?" The Queen surged forward pushing Andre aside and grabbing my arm, yanking me to my feet. I let out a stifled cry, feeling helpless. I watched blood pour from the wound on my shoulder and down my arm. She bent over and licked it. I shuddered closing my eyes. I heard her growl and hold me tighter. She sucked my blood. I felt a tear escape my shut eyes and fall down my temple and into my hair. I grew limp, as more blood was consumed by the Queen and Andre went down to my wrist and bit as well. I was almost unconscious when I was finally let go onto the ground.

"William, why didn't you tell me?" I heard her hiss before I was pulled under.

When I came to, I was in someone's arms and it didn't take me long to connect them to Bill. I snuggled closer holding onto him tight. He let me gently down on my bed and before I could open my eyes to see Bill, a wrist was pushed at my mouth and I was gulping down blood. I screamed and was held in place, my mouth being forced open as the sticky, hot liquid drifted down my throat. Tears fell down my cheeks, and when I opened my eyes I saw Andre leave the room and Bill being restrained at the end of my bed.

I gagged. Leaning over the side of my bed I emptied the contents of my stomach into the wastebasket, mostly. Bill gently rubbed my back. I was so humiliated, violated and disgusted. It didn't help that it was Bill who was comforting me. At that moment, I would have preferred it be anyone else.

I wanted to go home. I thought about Jason, Tara and Sam. I shook my head and pulled away from him running into the bathroom. I took a shower and scrubbed at my skin until I felt clean.

When I got out of the shower, he stood there waiting. The mess I made was cleaned and I stared at my bed, wanting nothing more than to crash.

"Sookie," Bill began. I didn't want this.

"What?" I went over to the bed and sat down, gratefully.

He cleared his throat, shuffling from one foot to the next. "I'm sorry that this happened." I stared at him, unsure of what I could say. I forgive him? Was it really his fault? My mind flashed to the inside of the trunk and I shivered. "For everything. I owe you my life."

"I don't want your debt." Our eyes met and I saw the pain in them. I didn't know how to make this situation better for anyone. It was what it was, and I hated myself for feeling resigned to it. Unfortunately, that's the way it was going. "Bill, can you leave me? Thanks."

He gave me one last look before he nodded briskly, and left me alone, closing the door. I collapsed on my bed and pulled the covers right up to my ear, curling myself into a ball. The lights were still on and I stared at the wall, dazed. The next time I blinked, it was early morning.

I was in no mood to get up. Embanked in silence, I listened to the birds chirping outside my window. They became white noise soon enough and I closed my eyes trying to will myself back to sleep, to no avail.

The thought of putting food in my stomach was completely unappealing. I felt trapped and suffocated in this room, and when I couldn't stand it any longer, I left it, breathing in the stale hallway air. I looked down the hall and saw the daytime guard. I moved as far away from them, desperate for space. I found myself in the garden again.

I was comforted that I wouldn't be confronted by Andre again out here in the sun. I sat on the bench and stretched out across it. I hadn't gotten any sun bathing done and this seemed to be relaxing. I closed my eyes and imagined I was on my front lawn before I met Bill and I was just a normal, telepathic virgin waitress in a small Northern Louisiana town. Ignorance truly was bliss.

I felt the late morning rays soak into my skin and I was happy – I was somewhere else. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

I let out a groan when a shadow loomed over me. Someone was standing in my sun.

"Please, can you leave me alone?" I asked, grumpily. I had scarce moments of being by myself and I wanted to bask in the solitude and the sun. "Go away." I put a hand over my forehead and glanced up at the figure.

In the sun, Eric's hair looked blonder than it had recently. I gasped. What was he doing? I sat up quickly and looked up at his looming, broad stance, dressed all in black with the light framing his face. I could hardly see his face but I knew he was smiling. It was infectious.

"What? How?" It was all I could breathe out in my shock. He smiled and his arm snaked around my back, lifting me off the bench and against the chest.

"Not now, my lover, it has been too long," he murmured before his lips crashed against mine. My hands gripped his neck and he bent me over slightly, his palm running up and down my side, his thumb grazing the underside of my breast. I hitched a leg at his waist as our mouths opened in a frenzy. I felt the warm, buzzing pressure at my center and pushed myself tighter against him forgetting about all the pain over the past few weeks. All I knew was that this man erupted something nonsensical inside me and all I could ever concentrate on, all I could ever want was him.

He went down on his knee and I was straddling it. We were even in height now and he pulled me flush against his chest, pulling at my shirt already. I couldn't think about anything but him. His tongue delved far into my mouth and I moaned against him, moving my hips, desperate for him to be deep inside me. We parted for an instant and he pulled my shirt over my head, our pace picking up.

I moved my hand from his neck, to his jeans and freed him of the zipper and button. Thank God he had gone commando. I couldn't handle our joining taking any longer than was necessary. He pushed aside my stretchy shorts and his hand rubbed my clit, a finger pushing inside me. I arched my back, my bra still in the way. I tried to unbutton his shirt while he tossed aside the fabric covering my breasts.

We impatiently clawed at the others bodies as we tried to move closer, and eventually Eric moved his fingers, and I felt him push at me. I wiggled against him, panting, craving the feeling of fullness that he provided. Only him. Eric tilted my chin to meet my eyes. His intense blue gaze had me quivering in his arms, as he leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, a gentle caress that had me melting. His hand drifted to my hip and soon he pushed inside.

"Sookie."

I shook as he moved in and out, his mouth at my ear, whispering dirty things that set me on fire. I was falling apart in his arms, my nails dragging past his open shirt, wanting to touch every inch of his skin.

"Sookie?"

He bounced me up and I came crashing down onto his length, eliciting a delicious pain that had me muscles clenching around him. "Fuck, Sookie. You're so perfect and wet." He was warm in the light. My mouth dragged across his sun-kissed skin.

"Sookie!"

"I miss you," I said, nipping at the skin between his neck and shoulder. "Eric, please." He thrust hard into me and we both cried out.

"Sookie, wake up!" I felt someone nudge my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Eric's contorted face of ecstasy as he pounded into me; filling me and leaving me.

I looked over Eric's shoulder and let out a scream at the glaring figure in the corner. The vampire who attacked me last night. The Queen's second in command.

"Sookie!" I was pushed over and I opened my eyes to find myself falling the small distance from the bench to the ground. "Oh, sorry." I heard Hadley mutter. Fuck. Between my legs was an unsatisfied throb and I groaned rolling over on the hard patio squares. I knew I scratched my elbow, I felt it stinging. But the problem of not reaching a satisfying ending in my dream was even more of a pain. "What are you doing? You looked like you were having a bad dream."

I sobbed dryly and put my forehead against the concrete, frustrated.

"Ew, watch out for the bugs."

I wasn't thinking about that, the shock of seeing Andre in my sex dream was now invading my memory of being with Eric – even if it was all in my head.

"Sookie, do you want to watch a movie?" She cocked her head at me. I got up on my knees and sat back on the bench trying to catch my breath.

"No. I want to be alone." That was my favourite line for Hadley. She nodded stiffly and I ignored her look of indignation.

As I began to relax, my rapid heart beat calmed down, in the garden, my mind picked up on something. It wasn't the usual drone of the guards or Hadley's self-obsessed mental prattle, but it was immediately familiar. I stood up, looking around for the source. I knew this mind better than anyone's. I walked around trying to pick up on the thoughts, but it was still a bit too far.

My heart picked up again. I was nervous. I broke out into a sweat and it wasn't the heat. I began to pace because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that things were about to get crazy – more crazy then I needed or wanted.

_I'll climb the wall when this guy rounds up the other side_.

Dread seeped into every pore of my body.

Jason.

_What_ was he doing? I stepped back looking around the high walled garden wondering which side he would climb up – if he'd make it. God only knew what would happen if one of the guards caught him. If there was a way he could hear _my_ thoughts they would be screaming at him to think first. He clearly hadn't. He had a one track mind at the moment and it was to free his sister. I couldn't help but feel scared, but overjoyed at his bravado.

How could he even _think_ this would work? It wouldn't. I was stuck here. Unless, Eric...

I had to stop myself from hissing Jason's name. I got a flash from his head of the guard turning his back to walk up the side of the wall. I saw Jason hiding in the wood clear across and then he bolted. In the trees was Andy Bellefleur and Hoyt Fortenberry watching Jason climb up the wall swiftly and surprisingly silently. Jason was remembering his time at the Fellowship of the sun, climbing a chain link fence which was decidedly different from a brick wall.

As my eyes rushed across the top of the at least fifteen-foot wall, I finally saw, right to my left, Jason's fingers and he pulled himself over the top faster than I had ever seen him. He tumbled onto the ground in the garden. I yelped and rushed over to him. He groaned and rolled onto his back.

Seeing my brother's face had tears spring to my eyes but I kept them at bay. He looked up at me and smiled, touching my cheek, forgetting for a moment that this was a rescue mission. Or an attempt at one.

"Jason. _What_ are you doing?" I asked, checking to see if he was bleeding anywhere.

"I told you I'd get you out of here, Sook." Oh, Jason. He could be so stupidly sweet sometimes. I smiled weakly.

"You have to get back over that wall right now. You can't stay here; they'll kill you when the sun goes down."

He smiled, sitting up. "Well, see, that's why we came during the day! Sook, it's perfect. Andy and Hoyt are out there ready to help as soon as I whistle."

"Don't whistle!" I begged. "Just go back over, quick before a guard sees you." I looked over my shoulder and for once, I didn't see any snoopy humans watching me.

"Sookie," Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Do you _want_ to stay here?" What could I say? Of course I didn't. But if I lied and said I was fine, he wouldn't understand and insist he stay with me any way.

"No, I want to stay. Bill's here. It's okay."

"Bill! Where is that bloodsucker, something tells me he did this to you. We were perfectly happy and fine until he came staggering along. Goddammit, just when I thought he was a decent vamp, he does this to you. Sookie, come on, let's go."

"Jason, no. I'm staying. _You _have to go."

He froze, half off the ground. His excited expression fell. "What? You're serious? Sook?"

I looked away from his face. Jason. My brother. Could make me feel a thousand emotions. From frustration to anger to sympathy to wanting to protect him to wanting to laugh with him to wanting to hit him, to hug him, to cry with him, and to let him pull me over the wall and take me back to Bon Temps...

"Hey!" I looked over and it was too late. Three guards ran over to us. One grabbed me and the other two snatched up Jason who did a fair amount of struggling.

"You let go of my sister, you son of a bitch!" His eyes blazed and I saw his fierce protectiveness that used to defend me from bullies growing up.

"Jason, stop. Relax!" I cried out. A guard reached over and silence my cursing brother with a punch to the gut. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" My voice tore through the garden but it was ignored.

Now we'd have to wait for sunset.

Jason was doubled over and dragged into the Queen's day room. I was tossed onto one of the chaises and Jason was held tightly. We had a few hours to go.

"Jason you shouldn't have come," I said. My heart was hammering and I didn't think it'd let up.

"Sookie," Jason looked up and his gaze was steady. "It was worse being at home not knowing if you were okay. You're my sister. I wasn't going to let no crazy vampire stop me from having you home, if you wanted to be there."

I looked away, unsure of what I could say next. I was so out of it while we waited that I wasn't even aware that it was sunset until Andre strode into the day room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" his voice was harsh, threatening. I remembered him biting into my shoulder last night and it made me feel weaker. No. I couldn't do this. It wasn't about me anymore. I had to get Jason and I out of here. Or the very least my brother.

"We caught this guy climbing the wall."

"And he got over?" Andre hissed. He moved over and grabbed Jason by the chin. Jason looked up and spit in Andre's face. He lifted his arm and in a loud, reverberating smack, Jason was on the ground knocked out cold. An icy chill went down my spine.

"Stop! That's my brother!" I shouted.

Andre looked at me, an eyebrow rose. "He shares your blood?" his voice was cool and quiet. My eyes widened in fear.

"Stop, please," I said. "Let him go. I'll stay here."

Andre let out a maniacal laugh. "You already were staying here. But to have two humans that have the same blood? For some reason, Hadley's seems to be watered-down." The idea of Jason being stuck here tore me up inside.

"What is going on?" The Queen entered her day room with Hadley. She was wearing an elaborate red gown and her hair was curled perfectly. I hated her.

"Jason?" Hadley's eyes widened in confusion and...delight. Bitch. "Oh my God. Did he come to save you?"

"Jason? Your brother?" The Queen looked at me, a slow smile creeping on her lips. "How perfect. I was considering bringing him here anyway." She walked over to where he was passed out on the shell floor. She kicked him slightly rolling him onto his back. "He's quite the handsome man. I wonder how he tastes."

"Please! Let him go!" I said even though I knew it was no use.

She nodded at a guard who went away. She grabbed Jason by the neck and pulled him up to her face. "Wake up," she said to him. Suddenly, Andre dumped water on Jason's head. He spluttered and opened his eyes. He could never not smile at a pretty woman. "You're a charmer aren't you?" She tossed him onto a chaise. Jason grunted and looked around, remembering where he was. His eyes focused on Andre and narrowed.

I saw Bill enter and stop when he saw the situation. His panic was evident on his face. I looked at him pleadingly, but it was no use. This was the situation Jason and I were now stuck in.

The Queen peered down at my brother and he looked truly at a loss of what to do. It's one thing to plan out an attack, but it's another when you're actually in the moment and you realize just how defenceless you are.

"Hadley?" Jason asked flummoxed. His eyes widened when he saw our long lost cousin.

"Hi Jason!" she waved at him, trying to be discreet with her happiness. "It's like old times, isn't it?"

Jason gave a twisted look. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he exploded. He looked at me then at the Queen, then back at Hadley. "You little snitch of a bitch!" he snapped.

"Jason!" I tried.

"You would rat out your own family like that. Good thing Gran never lived to see what you fucking put Sookie through, you money-grabbing, whore!"

"Enough." The Queen's voice cut through and Jason shut his mouth. "Did you come here to rescue your sister?"

"Yes," Jason said. "I'm taking her and me out of here."

"Oh. Are you? How about we have a nicer family reunion?" she looked at her guards, a cruel smile on her face. "Andre could you set up the Yahtzee for us?"

There was a loud crash and we all whipped our heads in the direction of the noise. Some screaming and banging. Andre immediately jumped in front of Sophie-Anne and pushed her out of the way. Someone was coming through. Attacking.

Eric?

I looked at Bill who started to inch toward the noise. Then Jason pulled out a gun from nowhere and shot the human guard in the shoulder. He let go of me and my brother grabbed my hand tearing through the palace ready to Rambo this place. I was so dazed by everything, I didn't fight it or worry about any vampires coming after us. But, no one was chasing us, as I got the distinct feeling the fight moved into the day room.

Screams. A vampire jumped in front of us. Jason shot him in the heart and he went down. He smiled at me over his shoulder.

"Silver bullets. I didn't think Andy and Hoyt would burst through like that. It must be working."

I highly doubted it was his friends making all that noise. We burst out into the garden and I looked around to see it empty, everyone moving in to where the fight was. Jason bent down and asked me to climb on his shoulders so he could hoist me up onto the wall.

I did so, shaky, nervous and held onto the top. When I straddled the wall I helped Jason up. Hoyt and Andy ran across from where they were hiding in the trees. I looked at the palace and someone crashed through the window. The fight was moving all through the house.

Yeah, we needed to get the fuck out of here. Hoyt raised his arms and I jumped into them before he set me down. The four of us ran to the woods. I had no idea if the plan was to run back to Bon Temps or not but we weren't slowing or stopping for anything.

In the middle of the woods was Jason's truck and the four of us piled into it before my brother tore through the small path and onto the road driving at such a high speed that if I was in any position, I'd order him to slow down. I was so tense and so nervous I wasn't sure I was actually free just yet.

"Don't slow down." I breathed.

"Wasn't going to," Jason grinned. He opened the windows and a rush of air went into the car. Jason screamed "Woo!" sticking his head out in victory.

My head ached and I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep, until I woke up.

Jason didn't slow the car down one bit. I opened my eyes sometime during the five hour drive back to Bon Temps with my head on Andy Bellefleur's shoulder. I sat up quickly wiping the drool from my mouth. Andy gave me an embarrassed look and I smiled weakly before looking out into the woods. I couldn't see much. It was nearly pitch black. I looked between the two front seats and read that the clock said it was just after eleven. We'd probably been driving for two hours.

I still felt restless.

I tried to calm down. I kept glancing over the truck bed through the back window expecting to see Sophie-Anne and Andre hunting me down.

Was that Eric back there? I didn't know for sure. Something told me the Queen had a lot of enemies. What about Bill? I put a hand to my forehead and tried to empty my mind of the hysteria that was accumulating.

My attempt at relaxing was a fail. I still felt like I had no right to feel safe. I was on edge. There was no way we escaped the Queen's palace that easy. Even the speed at which Jason was driving, veering us as far away from New Orleans as possible, didn't make me feel any better.

"You alright Sook?"

"Yes, Jason."

"Don't worry, we'll be home soo – JESUS CHRIST!"

"WHAT!" Andy bellowed.

"AHH!" Hoyt's hand shot out to brace himself on the dashboard. I sat up straight, when suddenly the car lunged forward to a break. I put my hands in front of me and pushed the back of Hoyt's seat. I looked out the window onto the deserted highway blanketed by tall trees to see a figure in the middle of the road. My heart clenched in my chest. It wasn't over. It was only the beginning.

I knew who it was.

"Hoyt, let me out." I punched the back of his seat.

"What? Sookie? What are you doing?" he asked, trying to look back at me. I unbuckled myself quickly and began to crawl between Jason's and his seat.

"Sookie! You can't go out there!" Jason tried to grab me but I lashed out and got him in the face. At some point I was sitting in Hoyt's lap until I pushed open the door and stumbled out of the car. I closed it to see the three men staring at me in shock from inside. I walked over to Eric.

He stared at me as I approached and I felt self-conscious. My heart was hammering away, but I was no longer scared. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore when he rescued me from the Fellowship of the Sun and I admired it on him greatly. I stopped, his body still angled toward the car, but his neck craned to gaze at me through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hi," I breathed.

His blue eyes travelled up and down my body. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

He nodded.

An intense desire to touch him overwhelmed me but I kept my hands to myself. Politely waiting for him to initiate any form of contact.

"Sookie?" Jason's voice travelled to me. I turned my head to look back at the car when I was pulled against Eric's chest and he brought his mouth to mine. I inhaled sharply through my nose and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed at the small of my back and I stood on my tip toes while one of his hands tangled in my hair. His cool lips contrasted passionately with my warm blood. Our chests were hugged tightly together as we embraced after so long.

"Oh God." I heard Jason and the boys groan. I didn't care. I felt better.

I wanted to be in his arms completely naked and _feeling_ him. I pulled back trying to catch my breath. Eric just stared at me and I saw his fangs in the moonlight. I reached out and touched them. He closed his eyes, and then gave me a sultry stare that had me throbbing for more.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. He moved his head slightly and I nicked my finger on his fang, blood oozing from the small puncture. He captured it in his mouth and sucked hard once.

"It'll be more than okay when I'm inside you." In a rush, he shot into the sky with me holding onto his neck for dear life. I let out a scream as we flew over the trees leaving behind Jason in his truck.

**Jason wants you to explain the review system to him, just like Europe - it's very confusing stuff for him.**


	14. I Close My Eyes

**AN: GAH! Get this chapter away from me, I don't want it! *pushes it out of my mind* I'm sorry it took 2 WEEKS! OMG. I'm such a fail. I don't even - I'm sorry. Work and School and all that stupid stuff got in my way. **

**I listened to Closer by Kings of Leon and Monster by Lady Gaga throughout this entire chapter - it inspired me, without them, it would not have been written. **

**This chapter is unbeta'd because I couldn't stand waiting for it any longer and wanted it out there fast. Sorry for the mistakes. Sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks for all your reviews. You guys seriously - I can't bring the right words for all of your awesomeness. I love you all and like want to give you some delicious TANGY ZANGY candy or something.  
**

Chapter 14: I Close My Eyes

A drop. It was mostly all that was left of my connection with her. Still that small part was enough for me to be unstoppable. I tore across the state with firm back-up from Russell and his people as soon as the sun was beyond the horizon. We wasted no time. I lead. My obsession was faster than any engine Russell could have provided us with. New Orleans was never so far. I was breaking rules and boundaries, my twenty-five year sentence still in effect. Along the way we were infiltrated by the men Sophie-Anne had set up, suspecting I would pull an escape.

They were quickly dealt with. Her blood was the center and I was the magnetic force going through all barriers, gravity pulling me toward her whether I had a choice or not.

The image of me feeding her my blood once again left me reeling and I moved faster than I could have thought. I landed near the palace before anyone else. I inhaled deeply, and sharpened my hearing. The guards would be easy to get through. With the amount of fury pumping through my dead body, I wasn't so sure I'd need Russell at all, no matter how many guards were on my trail.

I saw an easy entry. It seemed that Sophie-Anne put too much trust in her guard. The holes in this establishment were astonishing for someone of her calibre. Was it on purpose? Was it a trap? I sifted through the noises, trying to determine how many guards were around. Twelve on this side of the palace. I rose up high into the air and landed near the front entrance. Just like I expected, uproar commenced.

There was no way I could go through this undetected. The invasion was a warning to Sophie-Anne and with Russell and his people close behind, I was in no danger of being subjected to the same torture I had six weeks ago.

Her guard was strong, I'd give her that. I elbowed and punched and tore apart the men stupid enough to get close to me. The guards who knew more about me, hung back, circling, looking for an opportune moment.

I felt a smash at the back of my head and whipped out, knocking a man into the water. I grabbed another by the throat and squeezed until his eyes bugged out and with another crash, I was no longer alone.

I tossed the man into the water with his friend and broke through the front door.

Immediately, her closest guard swarmed me, I busted through and rounded on them, shaking them from their self righteous attitude that had wrongly been fed the fevered notion that they could over power me. I made it into the throne room after very little struggle and was attacked by Andre.

The Queen came at me as well. A tag team that was nearly pathetic as her day room. My desire to please and honour had gone right out the window once I had regained my strength over six weeks of seething and worrying over the telepathic waitress who seemingly won my heart.

My dead heart.

If I had a soul, I realized, if one believed in that sort of thing, it had probably taken refuge in her warm, selfless body.

As I glanced passed Sophie-Anne's perfectly tamed red hair, I saw no Sookie. Perhaps she was stashed away from the situation occurring within her palace walls. I tossed the Queen aside and her banshee like screech nearly busted my good old ear drums. I turned to face her, fangs down, my body hunched in a crouch, hardly acknowledging Andre.

"Where is she?" I growled low.

Russell strode into her day room. "Sophie-Anne isn't this quite the pleasant turn of events. My boy, Eric, here, has finally taken to me." His presence drowned out the Queen's rage at being infiltrated.

Her hiss spoke volumes of my betrayal. "You will die, Northman."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. My dear, I've waited too long for Eric to agree. And to think, all I had to do was wait for love." His glance shone slightly and I was reminded of Talbot. I didn't regret it. I was now in the situation that revolved around his vulnerability. It was working in my favour.

I stood up straight, seeing no threat in the Queen of Louisiana. "Where is she?" I repeated. I wasn't waiting anymore.

The Queen said nothing – her raised brow lit a fire inside and I had her by the throat, lifting her off the ground keeping her eyes level with mine, backing up. She smiled, coolly.

"Ah, Eric," Russell sighed. "You're quite the specimen."

"Where. Is. She." I bit out, unable to contain it.

"Look for her," Sophie-Anne spit. I dropped her, her legs unable to catch her and she collapsed on the ground. Her embarrassment didn't stop her from weakly vowing: "You'll be sorry for this, Eric."

I smiled, strained. "I know far more about your infractions than you know about mine, your majesty. We'll see who's sorry. Good luck." I followed the scent that belonged to my obsession. She had just been here.

She had left the palace. I smelled her brother. I reached outside and knew she had climbed over the wall not ten minutes ago.

I was about to pursue when the presence of my grand-sire heightened.

"Oh, Eric, before you leave, we need to discuss a few things." Russell had followed me outside. How could I make pause for his request when I was so near, her essence was drawing me closer. "The Magister will be meeting with us in Jackson. Do be quick with the telepath." I looked over my shoulder at his steady smirk. "I know you'll be thorough." His eyes gazed up my body. "I've heard so much." I nodded. He was my master. For now.

I relinquished, giving him my time. I spoke as evenly as I could muster. My agitation had to be suppressed out of respect. "Let's talk. Should we be with the Queen?"

"Oh no, your child is having fun with her at the moment. Would you steal that from her?"

I smiled at the thought of Pam having time alone with Sophie-Anne. "I would never."

When I was in the air, dragging at the small amount of blood still in her system of mine, I followed. She was farther from me than I would have thought. Her brother must be driving faster than any human law would allow.

I flew fast and was soon looming high above the car that held her. I sped up and dropped in the middle of the road, waiting for her brother to realize he could go no further with her. Sookie.

The car screeched to a halt and I heard their panicked shouts. And just like that. I saw her.

Her blond hair. Her warm face. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. She didn't hesitate. She crawled over the big man in the front seat and was pushing herself out of the car. I didn't breathe. I didn't move. My eyes ran over her form, making sure she was one hundred percent, or else I might have to return to New Orleans and maim the Queen.

Her heart beat invaded my thoughts as I absorbed her closeness. Every inch of my skin was humming, the passion, the obsession was a force that I was unprepared for.

"Hi." Simple. Our re-acquaintance.

Her form was tiny, as if she hadn't eaten much. To be sure, I asked: "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Her intensity, her focus – my eyes ate up all of her. I needed her more than anything. I wanted her more than anything.

I heard her brother, vaguely, call reassuringly for his sister. Her head turned from me to address him and an ache vibrated through my body – I would not have her look away after weeks of nothing. I pulled her to my body; her warmth fed me a joy that was indescribable. Our lips connected and I heard all and saw nothing, touched nothing but Sookie.

My impatience startled her, but she settled in my arms as if her need for contact was just as fierce as mine. She moved from me, temporarily, I vowed. This was far from over. Her sex was dripping, I smelled her desire and I was nearly dying to delve and devour.

Her calm voice asked me if everything was okay. I was unsure of what nature she referred to. Her finger pricked at my fang and I nearly came hard against her. My body was stiff and ready.

I asserted my wish and my craze to be inside her and I shot into the sky with her in my arms. A relaxation was in my body just as much as it was buzzing around her – she made me alive.

Blind, animal need. Down. Ground. She moved in my arms once we were in front of her house and I couldn't think of much else. I let her go, only momentarily, my body raging to keep touching her. It was pounding in my brain, my dead heart and the erection pushing against my jeans. She looked winded and the small flush in her cheeks caused me to growl low. Her eyes widened as she watched me swiftly discard my pants. I moved up to her dishevelled clothing and ripped her shirt clean from her body. She blinked and looked down. Her pants in my way and soon gone. I grabbed her waist and twisted her to the grass, flat on her back with a gasp.

There was a rumbling in my chest that was similar to an engine of a car the way it purred in relief, ecstasy at being reunited with the human who I had willingly given my blood, my heart and hell if there was such thing as a soul she could have that too. She trembled, the green haloing her lightly tanned skin. I hovered over her, tearing off my shirt. Her eyes raked my body as I went closer to her face, my fists heavy in the soft ground.

She wiggled, impatiently and I watched her arms twitch and move from their nervous rest on her stomach.

"No," I rasped. My length felt a thousand pounds and her flawless, smooth skin begged for me to impression my rigged body into her softness. She shivered and put them back onto her stomach. She wanted to cover herself. I moved closer to her face and her lips parted. I inched closer smelling her lips, a thousand scents, a thousand stories – ones I wasn't a part of.

I wanted her drenched in me when this was over. My blood. My smell. My cum. Her breathing was coming in short intakes and her lower body was squirming for attention. Her breasts were rounded and her nipples were pink, begging to be licked and bitten. I opened my mouth and showed her my teeth.

Her tongue escaped her lips and teased herself with a drag of anticipation. My fangs felt longer than normal as I was closer to her body than I had been for six weeks. A ring in my head reminded me that we really didn't have time for this, but it was so brief and so unimportant compared to me ramming into her hard and relentlessly.

I pushed back from her, leaving her upper body in the cold and she winced. My mouth breathed down her neck over her collarbone and I reached her breasts. Close, tingling – I needed their fullness. But I didn't touch. She rotated her hips that were spread by my knees. A slow sweat built at her hairline when I glanced up at her face, clenched and desperate for contact. I pricked my tongue with my fang. Her eyes grew heavy-lidded and her lust was bouncing off her in waves and the small amount of my blood that was still in her system sang with unadulterated need.

My lips were centimetres from her navel as I went lower, more south. I gripped her hips. I heard her teeth grit. I gave her a slow mile, her eyes boring into mine with frustration when I put my mouth against her wet, aching clit. She bucked. I sucked. She jumped when she felt my teeth drag between her lower lips and her moans filled me with absolute delight. I lifted her off the ground, hungrily eating her, sucking, licking, fucking. She writhed, moving against my unyielding mouth.

The beat of her heart drove the rhythm of my pace. She was begging to a God I would never worship and pulling at the grass clenched beneath her. My name tumbled past her lips and my hardness stood taller. My hands were surely bruising her skin as I held her tighter the closer she got and the more she moved in pleasure.

I could feel her clenching around my tongue and I dove into her faster, rubbing her skin, dragging my fangs until she came hard, quivering in my hands. I swallowed all that she offered and lowered her gently onto the grass, which seemed to be the only gentleman thing on my mind for the rest of the night.

My hand lay flat on her stomach and I stroked her skin, my fangs and my instincts shouting to penetrate her skin where it was the smoothest. She reached out and touched me, my eyes automatically finding hers. Her eyes burned with the same desire that was raging inside me.

She shuddered. "This is weird." I watched her seemingly struggle with something she was thinking.

I gripped her thigh and pushed it toward her body. She stilled, watching me, the smell of her lust invading my thoughts temporarily as I breathed in deep, feeling a tremor race down my spine. I was hard and so ready for her. My hand moved to her hair while the other lightly caressed her from her pubic bone up to her ankle, my fingers dancing across her skin. Her throat bobbed and I nearly lost all humanly control I kept with her.

Her leg rested on my shoulder and I brought my mouth to her thigh, making sure she watched me drag my fangs slowly, but hard enough to leave behind red lines. Her eyes widened and her hips bucked as she panted along with my measured scrape.

I watched her struggle to get words out of her mouth until finally she uttered: "Oh, please. Stop. Bite. Eric." I placed my teeth above the ankle, at her softer calf and bit. I held her leg still before it kicked out with her orgasm, my other hand diving between her legs, teasing her below as she rocked wantonly in bliss. Nothing was more beautiful than this. My head throbbed with the instinct to come inside her, but her blood – her glorious, fae blood.

I lapped up her warm, liquid life, some of it seeping down my chin. Hot, invasive, gripping, her blood was exquisite, angelic and rich. I put down her leg and rested it on my hip then lifted her up. Her arms clawed at my shoulders and she was on my lap, her mouth finding mine in a searing kiss that had my lips burning.

I stood to my feet and her legs locked at the small of my back. I walked her up the small porch steps before the idea of opening her door seemed to unbearable. I pushed her against one of the beams and we both made a grunting noise. I realized her back probably didn't want to be slammed into wood – I grinned at her and she grabbed my face back to hers.

She moved against my length and I positioned her on the banister, her heels were digging into the back of my thighs. I growled and tipped her back slightly. She didn't notice as I put myself at her core, teasing her before her nails dug deep into my shoulders. I knew she broke skin with the small pain I felt that only spurred me on, causing my dick to twitch. I pushed in and we both gasped, at her tightness, at my hardness, at how right it felt. Deeper and in a frenzy, every bit of human biology I had left was alive, buzzing, screaming at me to work its will – Sookie.

We reconnected in the night. Her lithe body was wrapped around mine as I retreated and buried myself deep inside of her, my demonic need roaring for more, deeper, faster, harder. The only sound I heard were her cries as I drove into her, wanting nothing more than for her to shatter in my arms. Her blood pumped through my body as I copied it's rhythm into hers, the passion and the climax encasing us in an intense moment of completion.

And yet there were the much more serious, dangerous emotions being exchanged between us. Emotions that were so obvious and so difficult to ignore – ones that had me agonizing over for six weeks, ones that had me pledge my allegiance to a vampire I had been avoiding for a millennia, ones that had me defy my Queen...ones that I was sure I had never felt before her.

She held onto me tightly as her body convulsed from the orgasm. I reached such a peak, everything strained, my head clouded and I felt like the dead organ in my chest seized as I exploded deep, my hips bucking as a white-hot orgasm ripped through my body and I shouted out to the moon. Sookie went limp and I remembered to hold her before she tipped over the railing and into the bushes below.

I hadn't felt this weak – it was a different kind from the silver poisoning, it was nice. I brought her to her front door. We were naked and I couldn't remember where our clothes were.

"I don't have my keys," she mumbled. I set her down and she shivered leaning against the wall. I nodded slightly and jiggled the handle enough that I forced entry. She smiled slightly and closed us inside. It was a new door to go with her new interior. She glanced around vaguely, exhausted. "It's so clean." She touched her new door. I'd have to fix the break. I used the chain to at least have it semi locked for the night.

"Where's your bedroom?" I asked. She blinked and I found myself surprised when she held my hand, much like the night on the roof with Godric. She led me up the stairs and I saw her room. I pictured it much...

Different.

This was old, with flowered wallpaper and didn't seem like the vibrant young woman who was collapsing on the bed out of exhaustion.

As weak as I still felt, I was hungry for more. I felt my length stir and my fangs elongated.

"The night is early Miss Stackhouse."

She turned her head to me, flat on her stomach, a lazy, dreamy smile on her face. "I don't think I could do a lick of anything else but sleep."

She gasped when I was on top of her back, my erection pressed at her entrance. "I'll be a good lover and let you enjoy and not beg you to lick a thing, although, if you decide to participate during..." I entered her and she gasped again. "It is much welcome." I surged out and then went back in, her ragged breathing urging me on.

When I had put the telepath through the ringer, I finally had to put my fangs up and force myself to ease up on her, about an hour before sunset. I fell down next to her pillow and she rolled onto her stomach releasing a groan.

"I don't think I can do that again," she whispered. Her eyes drooped as sleep dragged her away from consciousness.

"Once this is over with, there will be many agains." I found myself smiling at her. When I realized how wistful and unlike me it was, I straightened up and looked from my position on the bed gazing out onto her property. I hadn't been as sharp with surroundings as I should have been.

"Will you tell me what happened when I wake up?" she yawned slowly.

"Whatever you want," I said absently. I saw a dog wander onto her property. I stiffened and took a big inhale and recognized the scent. My mind connected it to that time I met the shifter at Fangtasia and relaxed slightly. I heard the sharp sound and realized somewhere outside my phone was ringing. Pam.

Sookie let out a soft snore and in an instant I was outside prowling her property for our clothes. I gathered them up and headed back to the house, without one last disdainful look at the whining pup. Please.

I was back in the house checking to make sure it was securely locked for the day. I put the phone to my ear and heard a small chuckle from Pam on the other line.

"You don't waste time," her dry voice reached my ears.

"How is everything Pam?"

"Russell is _very_ entertaining. His boys are nice."

"So I've heard."

"So _I've_ heard. It seems some of them are familiar with you and Godric."

"Enough, Pam. Where is the Queen now?"

"She's here in Jackson. The boys are throwing quite the party for her arrival."

"Excellent."

"Russell says the Magister will be with us by nightfall."

"I will be there immediately."

"No sticking it to the telepath. You'll have to wait until later. I won't be waiting for you just so you can get your dick wet."

I smiled slightly. "Such language."

"These boys have a lovely vocabulary. I'm learning so much." We hung up shortly after and I wandered back to the doorway watching Sookie deep in sleep.

**I am a robot. FF is a robot. This robot needs love. Review, love robot. **


	15. Oh God, I Think I'm Falling

**AN: I'm sorry for being such a FAIL WHALE. Seriously. WTF. I am so...ALMOST A MONTH? REALLY GREENLEMONS? REALLY! A MONTH! **

**Without saying any excuses, I am apologizing. I'm pretty sure there will be one chapter left. I think. Maybe. We'll see. **

**I want to thank all of the readers out there who are still lingering around and who MIGHT want to read this update. I can hardly believe why. I can't believe it had been almost a month. OMG. **

**Thanks so much. You guys are the WIN FIN this FAIL WHALE has.  
**

Chapter 15: Oh God, I Think I'm Falling

Stupid phone. I tried to drag myself out of bed but struggled. I was sore – but in an amazing way. I hunched over as I made my way downstairs. Gran had always made the ringer really loud so she'd be able to hear it with her worsening ears. I picked it up and rasped a greeting.

"Damn, Sook, what was that Superman shit you pulled last night?" my brother sounded more amazed then pissed. Either way, I didn't want to talk with him right now. I just wanted to lie in bed and grin until sunset.

"What time is it?" I collapsed at the kitchen table and put my head on the wood, hoping to find energy. It felt like Eric had sucked it all out of me last night. Not that I would complain about that...

"I've been trying to call you all day. It's almost four in the afternoon! And no, don't even tell me what has you so tired. I don't want to know."

I yawned and thought about getting something to eat, which only lead into thoughts about last night with Eric and I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks. I shouldn't think about that stuff when talking to my brother.

How long until Eric wakes?

Wait a minute. Where did he stay through the day? Did he go back to Shreveport? I stood up with the phone still to my ear while I listened to Jason prattle about safety and how the vampires might come after me. I didn't worry about that, not when I was back with Eric. I looked around. Was there a note or something?

I wandered back into my room and found one on my side table. "Uh, I gotta go, Jason," I cut him off short.

"Wait, Sook." I pushed 'end' and tossed the phone onto my bed, reading the note like it was the only water I had in a vast, endless desert. Except all it said was: _Soon_. Well, alrighty then.

Still. That one word left me tingly. I collapsed on the bed and did exactly what I had intended to do. I had a big stupid grin on my face. I thought about what might happen next and decided I would wait for Eric to awaken and return to me when the sun was beyond the horizon.

I got out of bed and took a shower. Afterwards, I started to investigate my home and the damages that had been done and the repairs that had been made. Everything was nicer, spruced up – my Gran would never believe it. We had struggled with money for years and neither of us ever gave ourselves a moment to imagine everything updated.

There was a new TV. Annoyance flared up in me for a second. It was nice of him – and he knew he didn't have to do that. I looked around my house and it was nearly unrecognizable. Wow. To think how much had happened in the last nine weeks of my life was incredible. From the moment Bill walked into Merlotte's too...it also made me dizzy. I sat down in my newly restored living room, trying to absorb how much had happened.

I realized I didn't want to think about it.

I stood up, looking for something to clean, but the house was immaculate. So I sat in my living room and turned on the new television. It was bigger than any I ever had growing up and marvelled in it for a while as I tried to relax myself. As the clock ticked closer to nightfall, I grew more and more impatient and the television became more of a background noise to my fretting.

One hour until night. I left the television.

I was in the bathroom looking in the mirror at myself wondering if I was pretty enough. Funny. I never felt that way with Bill.

A knock on the door and a swift glance at the time told me that it was far too early for it to be Eric. Maybe it was Jason. Frowning I walked through the house, catching the light splayed through the windows on the new hardwood floors. This hardly felt like home. I peered through the window beside the door and saw Sam with his hands in his pockets smiling at my hesitancy. I opened the door to my old friend.

He whistled lowly. "Wow, when did this happen, Sook?" he looked around at my newly improved home.

"While I was in Jackson." I shrugged and ushered him inside. It was good to see him, it had been too long.

"Did you hire someone to do this?" Sam asked. We made our way to the kitchen. I offered to make coffee. Sam nodded and I brewed.

"Not exactly." I could almost hear his disapproving tone already and I hadn't even told him Eric was the one who paid for it. "Eric helped me."

"Northman?" Sam flummoxed.

"Yes," I drew out.

"Sookie." I heard him lay his hands on the table. I finally looked at him and he was staring at me in complete confusion. "How much time have you spent with him? How much do you know him? Did you find Bill?"

Great. This was just what I needed: Sam attacking me for hanging out with another vampire. I crossed my arms and gave him a severe look. "Now don't give me that attitude, Sam Merlotte."

"I just want to know what's happening with my friend. You've been gone for over a month, Sookie. I was worried about you."

I held my body tight as I quickly brushed off everything that had happened to me in the past weeks. "I was...Well, I have to go to Jackson tonight to settle the matter."

"Jackson?" Sam asked.

"I went there to find Bill."

"Okay."

"And, Bill's okay now. I think. He's...we're not together anymore." Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head a little shocked. Thankfully, he didn't ask why.

"Where were you these past six weeks, Sookie? With Eric?"

"Hardly. I was with...Bill. And my cousin Hadley." I felt my cheeks grow hot a bit as I tried not to get angry or frustrated when I thought about my time at the palace.

"Your cousin Hadley? Didn't she..."

"Run off with Gran's money when she tried to help her? Yeah," I snorted. I poured him and me a cup and sat down with him at the table. "Also, another thing. I'm sort of this – the King of Mississippi and the Queen of Louisiana are sort of fighting over me."

Sam slammed his cup down on the table, it sloshed out of the mug. "Dammit, Sook. I knew this would happen if you got involved with vampires! They would find out about you!"

I felt a flare of annoyance at his typical response. "Well, it's too late for that and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me that way, Sam." I glared at him, but he didn't ease up. "I don't regret ever going with Bill. I don't regret going to Mississippi and I certainly don't regret Eric."

Sam balked, froze and straightened up. "Eric? Are you – are you _with_ him now, Sookie?"

"It's really none of your business, but as a matter of fact, I -," stopping myself, I wondered about what I was saying. I actually had no idea if Eric and I were together. We had sex a few times and he seemed...happy to see me, in so many words, but, what was I to a thousand year old Viking? With Bill it was sort of simple. He liked me and I knew it. I liked him and I knew it. But with Eric...I never understood him. What did he want from me? Once this deal with the King and Queen was settled...then what?

A thousand questions whirring in my head, I got lost in my own thoughts, forgetting about Sam's indignation. He waited for me to answer him, looking smug that I didn't have anything to say. I saw the sun disappear and the sky darken.

"I...I don't know. We hadn't really talked about it," I lowered my voice. My eyes found his and Sam gave me a sympathetic look which was irritating and welcome all at the same time. "I don't know. He's Eric Northman. I'm sure...He's not Bill. Nothing with him would ever be like it was with Bill." Would I be his girlfriend? Or one of many? Sure, he was interested in me now, maybe, but how long would that last? We had spent weeks apart and he hadn't given up on me.

But, really. _What_ did I know about Eric?

Sam's hand found mine. "Sookie," he began. I stared at my friend, who I had one or two not so innocent thoughts about over the years. He had always been there for me, always understood, as much as he could, when I had to do things my way. "You're an amazing woman and if he can't see that, then, he's not worth it." It was a cliché thing to say, but it worked coming from Sam, his sincerity as bright as the sun.

"Thanks Sam. I know you're always there for me." I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I don't know what's going to happen next. But I know -"

"I'll be there. Anytime you need me, Sookie. I'll be there. I won't hesitate."

I smiled slightly. "I know."

Sam moved in closer, holding my hand tight. I felt better. "I wish...I wish I could have helped you. I can help you now. What's going to happen next?"

I felt a chill run down my spine. "First thing, you will let go of her hand." Sam pushed back from me and we both stared at the door where Eric filled up the frame. The dim lighting from outside shadowed his face and I felt my heart thump wildly in my chest and my lower region throb as I remembered last night. I forgot about Sam completely as I was absorbed in a fantasy of Eric taking me on the kitchen table right now.

"Eric," I breathed. His face turned slightly to me before returning to Sam. I wanted to see his eyes. I loved the way he looked at me – it was awe. Did he look at all the girls like that? Or just me? I wanted him so bad at the moment. I tried to think, in my cloud of lust, of a way to get Sam out of the house.

My boss got to his feet after his shock wore off. "Eric," he said stiffly.

"Shifter," my lover spoke. Lover. I was itching.

"Care to tell me what's going on with Sookie?" Sam had balls, I realized. Not many men would stand up to Eric like that.

"I don't owe you anything. I do, however, owe Sookie an explanation," his voice rumbled. I forgot to breathe for a minute.

"Didn't you get back last night?" Sam asked me. I took a second to process what he was asking. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell her last night?"

"We were indisposed."

The meaning behind his words struck a chord in Sam. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He looked at me, but not _at _me. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Call me?" he asked.

"Of course." Sam moved his head vaguely and approached Eric, who moved out of the way for Sam to leave. "Bye," I called out. I didn't hear anything as he disappeared into the night.

I moved closer to Eric instinctively until I noticed I could touch him. I reached out, but he held me before I made contact with him first. He dipped me over and found my lips. A current of electricity went through my body and I hummed against his mouth, my arms locking around him. He moved me up and put me on the table. My legs manoeuvred behind his back.

"Sex or talk first?" he asked in the brief instant his tongue went from mine to my neck. I gasped, bucking up to him through our clothes.

"Sex, sex," I murmured.

I saw him wink at me. "Beautiful." I was feeling hot and sweaty as he peeled my clothes from my body and I hastily worked on his pants. I didn't want any foreplay, just him in me. The table didn't exactly bring me closer to his height, so he bent me back and his lean, hard body pushed into mine, his erection, free and pressing into me before I could get comfortable. I cried out as he stretched me in the only way he could – perfectly.

My nails dug into his back and his hiss resonated in my ear. "Make me bleed," he growled. I scratched at his shoulder blades. We both made animalistic noises as he thrust into me hard and deep, my head falling back, having no control of my muscles, instinct taking over completely. I felt the blood on his back as I clawed into him at such a depth that if I was in my right frame of mind, might have scared me. I ran my hands down to the small of his back, to his bottom, imagining the trail of blood down his backside. I pushed my chest up to his, his mouth moving over mine, our tongues tangled in a searing kiss.

I felt his hips move as he pushed in and pulled out of me in a delicious rhythm that had me close to an orgasm that was on the verge of shattering my human body. The needs and urges that coursed through me when I was with Eric could be intimidating but I found myself blindly welcoming them.

"Can I bite you?" I gasped. I heard him moan, whether from my words, or the fact that my hands danced scandalously over his delectable ass.

"Always, my lover. For you, always," he said through gritted teeth.

I had an idea that had me stop. I pushed at him and he looked at me curiously, his eyes blazing in a passion that I only saw from him. "Let me..." I stopped and he moved onto his back as I slid off the table. He looked at me trustingly as I got to my knees, between his legs. I was throbbing, on the edge of an orgasm, but I held off, feeling my blood-lust calling at me just as strongly as my desire for him to be deep inside.

I took his pulsing length into my mouth, scared and aching to do so. His back arched and his hands gripped the sides of the table, which creaked in defiance. I honestly didn't care if the whole house collapsed. My hands dragged along his hard thighs and he made a strangled noise as I pulled him roughly into my mouth.

"Fuck," he uttered. "Sookie." I used my teeth up his length as I removed my mouth. He eased up slightly, panting for breath he didn't need. I kissed the insides of his thighs. He shuddered. The table warned us, but we ignored it. My teeth moved from his most sensitive parts to the spot I found the perfect place to bite. He howled and I sucked down as much blood as I could. The table swayed and his feet planted on the ground as he moved as close to me as possible while I downed his blood into my system. The sounds he was making made me feel so...powerful, it might have been the blood, but the notion that I could do this to a thousand year old being was empowering. I licked at his wounds and he pulled me up onto his lap, sitting forward so that our chests were touching.

I moaned when he was back inside me. He pulled at my hair and we kissed desperately as we rocked against one another, working toward ecstasy. His fingers trailed lightly down my spine and I trembled in his arms. His large hand pushed at my clit and I finally unravelled, his release mere seconds behind mine. His lips went to my neck in our after bliss and before I could pull myself off him, his fangs punctured my skin. I held onto him tightly, letting him have full access to my essence. His hands held me close, and it felt right to be with him in his arms.

I was a little wobbly on my feet as I got dressed for our ride to Jackson. Eric stood in the doorway to my room watching me. It struck up insecurities, but also made me smile.

"So," I said. What was the situation now? I should probably have put my life first than having mind-blowing sex, but I seemed to have a one-track mind when I was with Eric.

Eric walked further into my room and sat at the end of my bed. I thought that was just asking for trouble. I was already envisioning our tangled bodies, naked flesh rubbing, his hands on me, touching me in ways I never...I sensed his lust. Or at least, I thought I did.

"You forget, I can sense you."

"Everything?" I asked, feeling suspicious.

Eric hesitated. "We..._may_ have just formed a blood bond. I wasn`t sure those were real...I thought it was just a warning to vampires, but..." It was moments like these when I saw his vulnerability and I almost had to remind myself that this was Eric Northman. He put a hand to his chest. "I feel you here."

I absently touched my own. "Are you...horny?" I asked him.

He smiled giving me a flash of his fangs had me buzzing. "You can feel me too."

I thought about that. "I've been feeling you since Dallas." He looked startled. "I mean – I've been feeling _for_ you since then." I blushed, wondering how he would take that. We hadn't exactly spilled our guts out to one another and I fretted over his possible rejection.

He stood up and walked toward me, slowly, registering my response to his closeness. His hand was heavy on my shoulder, while his thumb tilted up my neck, which strained to stare up at his height.

His voice lowered, and deepened. A tingle reached my toes when he said: "Does 'feel for you', translate to love?" I looked at him in wonderment and he leaned forward to kiss me as the air around us crackled and – then we were interrupted by the sound of his cell ringing.

He pulled away and was across the room from me talking into his phone.

"We'll fly," he said in response to a question I had no way of hearing. I felt a mixture of emotions tumbling around in confusion and excitement pouring out of the vampire before me. "Yes. I understand. I'll be seeing you soon, your majesty."

For a second, I thought he was referring to the Queen, but the image of Russell toppled into my head.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Eric turned to me and I saw him stiffen. "I made a deal to save your life."

I processed his words. "What does that mean?"

"It means I couldn't have gone to the palace in New Orleans without the help of Russell." I didn't say anything. I waited for him to continue. "I was dying of silver poisoning from my punishment from the Queen. I needed the blood of someone older in my bloodline to survive. Russell is Godric's maker. It was...difficult to approach him since I killed Talbot."

"Complicated," I muttered.

"Yes. But, I made a negotiation. The future of Louisiana will soon be in the grasp of Russell Edgington. And so will I."

I absorbed all of that and found myself needing to sit. "What does that mean?" I asked the question for the second time. I couldn't define everything he was saying, it was all a swimming clutter in my brain.

"It means that I owe my fealty to Russell. I will betray my Queen. And with me...comes you."

I looked up at him slowly, hardly believing his words. "Excuse you," my voice came out in a whisper as I took in his expression. He was serious, his eyes betraying no hint of guilt or anything. I sifted through his emotions and sensed his shame, his worry. Oh, this feelings thing was gonna cause some problems.

"With me you get to live your life here in Bon Temps. You will not have to go to Jackson, you will not be imprisoned. However, when the king requires your services you will respond to it immediately and he will pay you for the inconvenience of your everyday life."

"What?" I muttered.

"As long as I live, your freedom will be respected. I can't guarantee what would happen given an accident..."

"What makes you think I'll outlive you?" I snapped.

"I am prepared for everything, Sookie."

I believed that. He was very forward thinking. "So, basically, I'm in the same situation as I was with Sophie-Anne."

"Hardly," Eric scoffed. "You can still work at that bar for the shifter. You can still be with your friends. You can do everything as normal." He watched my look of horror. "Honestly, when you got involved with Bill and saw the interest that was sparked from other supernaturals for you, did you really think you could just walk away from this world? From me?"

I suddenly felt cold as I stared into Eric's intensity. Goosebumps broke out across my skin and I shivered. "I didn't think about it."

"You were mine from the moment I saw you Sookie."

I cleared my throat. "Shut the fuck up," I whispered in disbelief. "You're turning creepy stalker on me _now?_"

"I'm a vampire."

"Oh, that's all right then. You're allowed to be creepy now."

He smiled briefly. "It comes with the territory. To humans I am a danger. To vampires, I am –"

"An asshole?" I burst out.

"Are you turning out to be difficult on me _now_, Sookie?"

I jumped to my feet, feeling anger crush his guilt and be my own. "Damn right I am!"

He laughed at my feisty change in personality. He loved it. I hated him for loving it. "This won't be easy for you and I Sookie."

"You and I? What you and I? You think because you came to 'rescue' me I'm just going to submit into being one of your whores? You think I'll dance at Fangtasia?" He let out a bark of a laugh. "Oh, you got the wrong image there, buddy."

"I'm a selfish creature, Sookie. No one will be staring at you but me."

"Oh? And what if I don't want you staring at me ever again? What if I date someone else?"

Eric still looked amused. "Like who? The shifter? Bill? Please."

I closed my mouth tight at his brush off of my anger. "I am not some stupid, glamoured girl who you can just convince into loving you, Eric. I'm not that way. I won't ever be that way."

"It's too late for that. You already love me."

"Yeah, right," I spit. I turned from him, wondering if I could run. I wasn't sure I could do that when we were expected in Jackson.

I worked for Russell now. Eric was my boss of sorts. I felt so hopeless. So trapped. As if I were back in Sophie-Anne's castle.

"Stop being so dramatic. You are in the best deal a human in your situation could possibly be in."

"Oh because you're such a deal," I grumbled.

"I am."

"I don't like arrogance, Eric." I moved farther away from him. My back still facing him.

"Oh, my lover, you do. I will make you a promise." I felt his hand on my arm as he whirled me around to face him, and he immediately dropped to his one knee.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I rushed out, trying to pull away from him. He held onto me tighter, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight that seeped into my bedroom. "Eric. Let me go."

"I promise that no other woman's," his hand reached forward and cupped me between my legs. I jerked and he pulled his hand away, the wickedness in his eye almost had me yielding to his teasing. "Bodily fluid will be in me. Her come or her blood. It will only be you."

"You are disgusting."

His hand tightened and he pulled me down closer to his level. "I promise that I will kill anyone who so much as threatens to hurt you."

I huffed. "That's just stupid."

"You liked Bill for doing that."

"You're not Bill," I said without thinking. "I don't want the same thing with Bill, with you."

"With me. I promise to be with you in any inane human way you want."

"I have no idea what that means."

"I'll be your boyfriend. I'll be your bonded. I'll be your mate. I'll be your vampire. I'll be your husband."

"Husband?" my voice heightened to something close to hysteria. He brought me down to my knees before I knew it. His hand let go of mine and he was cradling my face. His blue eyes bored into mine and I felt, for a second, like I imagined someone glamoured would feel. I was into his head and I saw everything he thought or felt for me. I was overwhelmed and short of breath.

I whispered, "You don't want me."

"I do," he said; no hesitating, no regret.

"You don't."

"I want you."

I licked my lips, feeling dry. I needed water. I was flopping on dry land like the helpless fish I was. I had seen the sea. I had passed by the shark and now I was on land and Eric, a lion in so many ways, was circling me wondering if he should have me for dinner or a pet.

There I went again with my stupid fish analogy.

And that's how I saw it. Bill was like me. At least we were the same underwater species. Eric was in a whole other category that involved four limbs and a roar that scared the jungle into his will.

"What are you thinking?" he looked as if he knew exactly how idiotic my mind was. I caught his amusement.

"I think you will get bored of me."

"If you were that disposable to me then I would have gotten bored in the first thirty seconds of our meeting. But I haven't. I've fucked you. I've drank from you. I've devoted myself to you and I won't turn away. I love very few things, Sookie, but what I do care for, I hold close to me resolutely."

"Oh," I said.

"Oh," he murmured and kissed me lightly, gauging my reaction.

"Okay," I said as soon as our lips parted.

"Okay," he repeated. "I don't like that human word. Can you say, 'yes, Eric, my lover'? For that is what I am."

I was dizzy staring into his face. I wasn't sure if I had just been manipulated or just fallen in love. "You're mine," I tested.

"Ah," his eyes gleamed and his emotions of respect, desire and liberty were now mine. "I am."

**MY WIN FIN, would it be too much trouble to help this FAIL WHALE swim by giving a review? **

**Hmm?  
**


	16. Heaven Help Me

Chapter 16: Heaven Help Me

My eyes drifted from Sookie's chest down to her legs, which were about five shades darker than mine. I raised a brow, at the thoughts sifting through my head. On one side I was preparing myself for the meeting with the Magister tonight, and on the other side, I wondered if it were possible to fuck on a helicopter. I looked up at her face which was engulfed in massive headphones to help communicate over the roaring propellers.

Probably unlikely.

However, being on a helicopter wouldn't stop me from _imagining_ sex with Sookie.

My phone vibrated and I cursed Pam for texting me while I was fantasizing. Sookie looked at me and I wondered just how much she could feel of my emotions. What a curious attachment this blood bond created. I could sense her fear at being in the air, her nerves for our upcoming meeting and her confusion, to which I could narrow down to our moment in her bedroom before we were in the air.

I had sworn my fealty to Russell, but only when I reunited with Sookie, did I realize my loyalty was really to her. I wasn't sure if I should be outraged or deliriously happy. Happy.

I couldn't ever remember feeling this way. I shifted toward the window and stared below at the landscape bathed in darkness. We would be landing soon.

I could feel the helicopter lowering and felt the jolt of alarm run through my companion. I glanced over at her and she held onto the side of her seat tightly. Maybe if I felt calm she would feel it. I tried to send my emotions of ease to her and she gave me a confused look, so I assumed it worked. When the engine turned off I pulled open the door and Sookie struggled with her buckles and belts. I helped her with the last one and jumped out. She hopped to my side and I looked over across the landing pad and into the night where two of Russell's guards stood waiting for us.

I had to withhold my look of scepticism when she pulled on the dress she first wore when I met her at Fangtasia. Besides the fact that I was doubled over with an animalistic urge to be inside of her in that dress, I also wondered if it was her upbringing that gave her the delusion to dress like that in a high tension situation with vampires. I shook my head and looked away from her, forcing my fangs to retract.

She stayed close to my side while we were escorted into Russell's mansion. The last time we were here, I remembered us in one of the rooms. I glanced down and got the sight of her cleavage. My arm, against my better judgement, snaked around her waist, pulling her close to my side. She let out a delicious noise and looked up at me. She saw my teeth and my eyes, which caused a blush to rise to her cheeks. My fantasy in the helicopter was begging to become real. We were both tangled in our own lust for a moment before we were interrupted.

"Do you two need more alone time? I can smell the leech all over you Sookie, surely he doesn't need another gallon of your blood?" I looked away from my lover to my child. Her lazy smirk and lack-of attire told me of her early evening fun.

"And what makes you think I'd want to hear your voice when I'm in such a mood Pam?" I said slowly.

"Oh, I know you don't. Your annoyance is like blood to me, I only want more."

"I can see that."

She looked from me to Sookie. "He wants to fuck you in that dress."

"What?" Sookie jumped. "You don't have to talk nasty Pam." I smirked at her choice of words.

"All I'm saying is my vault remembers that dress when we met you. And if I know my master he'll want to claim you in that flowered-chastity belt. Especially since you were with Bill the last time you wore it."

I raised a brow, wanting to see Sookie's reaction. She was flushed and spluttering at Pam. "Never mind," Pam rolled her eyes. "Russell is a bit busy at the moment. I'll show you to where tonight's plans will take place."

"Leave us be. We'll be there soon," I said. I heard the sounds of moaning throughout the mansion. Just another regular night at Russell's. Besides that, it was relatively quiet. I figured Russell was enjoying himself, so why couldn't I.

I moved my hand from Sookie's waist and held her hand. I pulled her into the dark hallway to our left that ended shortly with a door. No one was in that room, I listened. I pushed her into the corner and she looked up at me, her eyes dancing with a desire that I was sure mirrored my own.

"I wanted to say something," she whispered. Her hands rested on my chest and I moved in closer. I could see her face perfectly and I wondered how much she could see of mine in the dark. The foyer's light barely reached us in the corner. Her fingers trailed upward and danced along my neck. My eyes closed and I breathed in deep, her scent enveloping me, comforting me, drawing me closer. Her nails dragged along my jaw before both her arms clasped behind my neck. I lowered my head to hers. "About Russell and Sophie-Anne."

"What," I breathed. My body was hard. Her blood rushed through my veins and screamed at me, wanting me pressed up against her and finding her pleasure.

"Thank you." I was absorbed in her words, her ease, her charm – I was in a difficult position, one that left an aching to drop to my knees again and beg for her acceptance. And yet, I had too much pride and a need to keep my head higher than hers; although it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain aloof around the telepath. "Thank you," she continued, "for finding me. For making the deal with Russell. I know it was probably hard for you and to make yourself so vulnerable –"

"I'll have you know, Miss Stackhouse, I protect what is mine. You were in New Orleans under the assumption that you were safe and I failed you." The words escaped me before I could think them through. What I knew was that I couldn't let her finish her thanks, I knew I wouldn't like what she was about to say.

Her head tilted to the side and I felt a shudder go through me, I leaned against her for support – I needed to feel something real. "Eric," her voice purred. "Why won't you let me thank you? I was being stupid earlier. It's just...I can't promise I'll always be happy with it. But know that I truly am thankful."

I nodded numbly and watched her smile light up her features. I couldn't help myself from angling my lips to hers. Her fingers dove into my hair and my hands grazed her sides settling on her hips. I pulled her up tight to my erection. Nothing else felt like Sookie's lips. They caressed mine with gentleness, almost as if she were afraid to hurt me or that I might leave. I felt her concern through her need and I held onto her firmly, wanting no doubt in her mind.

My hands pushed up her dress to her waist and lifted her up the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I quickly worked the button and zipper on my pants. Our moans were silenced with our mouths. She would be the death of me.

I was inside of her. I moved within, deep, watching her expressions of ecstasy as I furthered into her soul and offered mine.

I couldn't see me leaving. I couldn't see this ending. The groan that escaped me shook our bodies as I let go of myself, no longer shocked by the owning she had of my sanity.

My name was her breath. It felt as if no matter how many times I delved deeper into her offering, it still wasn't enough. I wanted her to consume me. I wanted her to have my dead heart and accept it – my blood was already hers. My mouth dropped to her neck and I sucked on her skin, teasing it between my teeth. She wanted me to bite. She wanted us connected in every way possible. Her neck moved for me to have more room and I slowed our pace in the dark.

"Sookie," I rasped against her skin. "My lover." She moaned in response. "Tell me what you want." Her gasping was at my ear, her breath tickling my skin as she held on tighter.

"You. Please, Eric." I was powerless – all I desired to do was obey her.

I surged deep and her gasp thrilled me. Her orgasm was building to a climax that would break me into a worship of her body. She trembled, trapped between the wall and my expanse. I held her gently as I could in my passion, my need to dominate and mark her in every way as mine weighed my desperate craving to treasure her fragility.

Her lips pressed against my ear as she whispered, "I love you." I lost any form of control I might have deluded myself into believing I had. I wasn't sure how loud the roar was that drifted out of my body, which arched and pushed Sookie further up the wall as she clamped around my pulsating erection, exploding unfathomably.

I held her tight to me as her head rested at the crook of my neck, her hands calming my shuddering. She made no noise, just shallow breaths.

"Beautiful." Sookie shrieked and I hid her body as best I could. I was ashamed at how my absorption of her blinded me of the arrival of the king. She pushed at her dress and I dropped her to the ground. She leaned against me. I looked over my shoulder and gave Russell my calmest of smiles. He stood, his eyes aglow, taking in our predicament.

"Your majesty, have I over stepped my bounds?"

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Northman. I'm very pleased that you feel so...comfortable in my abode. Please, if you and Miss Stackhouse could follow me?" He gave us a laugh and turned his backs to lead. I glanced back at Sookie who brushed at her flowered dress and walked past me, embarrassed at being caught. I smirked and followed the blond woman of my affections.

Her hands slid over her ass, still self-conscious of our tryst. I forced my fangs away and looked from her body over to Russell who was greatly amused at what he witnessed. We entered a lounge that had the Magister sitting in wait. He stood to his feet at our arrival.

"Her again?" The Magister's nose scrunched up in distaste, looking Sookie up and down. "Should we make it a law to have no affiliation with Sookie Stackhouse?" He knew her name now. I wondered how many other vampires were now aware of her.

"Come now, Magister. If we did that, you'd be bored at home knitting," Russell laughed at his own joke. I smirked and sat down across from the two of them, with Sookie next to me, our knees touching. The King turned to her and gave her a chilling smile. "I like you Sookie." He said her name as if he was mocking.

"You don't know me," she said. Her voice was strong, despite her deep fear. I admired that about her.

"I know a lot more than you may think," Russell raised a brow. "I know our friend Eric here would do almost anything for you. In fact, he might do _everything_."

Before I could intercede, Sookie lifted her chin and gave the King an indignant look. "Eric's smarter than that. I know he'll only ever do what he thinks is right." I wasn't so sure that was true when it came to her. I'd proven that several times. Bringing her here was not right. Loving her was not right. And yet, I was still doing it when I knew it to be wrong.

"Oh, Eric. I think I understand her appeal," the King snickered. The Magister, in his normal look of discontentedness, glared at the three of us.

"We're not here for a social call. We're here for very serious matters. Eric, you left your designated area."

"My fault, Magister," Russell said immediately. "I will defend mine. Eric has sworn his fealty."

The Magister gave me a look of mild surprise. "What made you decide to do that Eric? As I understand you've been very stubborn for the past few centuries."

"You see, Magister..." Russell inclined in his seat, giving me a smug expression. I remained still and uninvolved in the conversation. My opinion, my voice meant very little in the situation. "I had been trying to force Eric to my will for so long when all I had to do was wait for him to fall in love. Isn't that right, Sookie?"

Sookie's eyes were on me. As much as I wished to remain focused on the situation at hand, I couldn't help my gaze from shifting to her brown eyes, staring at me with a trust I wasn't so sure I deserved. I was reminded of the two of us in front of the mob in the Fellowship of the Sun. I smiled at her slightly and gave her a swift wink. She looked away over to our audience, both of whom looked uncomfortable with our stare.

Before she opened her mouth, I saw her determined look and was cautious and yet eager to see what she would say. "Eric had to get me out of there. The Queen was abusive. I am my own person. I am not a pet and that is exactly how she treated me. I know you may not have much respect for humanity and in return I have no respect for your laws. I will never go back to Sophie-Anne again." Her look of superiority never wavered.

This woman.

"Huh. Interesting," Russell mumbled.

The Magister looked annoyed. "You are an insolent little girl. You are hardly even a fraction of my age. I don't care what you have respect for!" He stood up and his eyes pierced at Sookie. Without even realizing it I was at my feet as well, my fangs were down and I was prepared to kill him and then make a run for it with Sookie and Pam.

I saw flashes of our lives away from the South. We would travel on ships, in cargo, I'd done it before and survived, we would do it again. We would go through Europe, maybe back to Scandinavia. No, that would be the obvious choice. East. We would go to Asia. I knew a Tibetan Sherpa in the mountains who owed me...

"Now, now. The girl has balls Magister, you can't hold that against her," Russell said. His indifference was not an issue. I would kill him too if I had to. It would get me out of this arrangement. I would owe nobody except my loyalty to Sookie and Pam. They were all I needed.

"I can hold it against her if I wish it!" he hissed. I growled low in warning, angling myself. She would not be taken from me again. "Nobody speaks to me that way. I am the law!"

"Yeah, well you have awful manners!" Sookie piped up. I was shocked to see the wildness behind the Magister's eyes. "You're not any better than any other vampire I've ever met. What makes you so special?"

If I could. I would shut her the fuck up. I should. She was digging us into a hole. "Sookie," I whispered in warning.

The Magister's eyes flashed to me. "You have no control of your human, Eric. You have no control of yourself around her! You're becoming a simpering moron who has a death wish!"

I felt Sookie's fury as if it had become mine. She jumped to her feet by my elbow. "You don't talk to him that way!" My hand lashed out and pushed her back into the couch. Russell was on his feet too. The air crackling with a tension I wasn't sure how to break. Fangs were out and the bloodlust was raging.

"We have a trial to address," Russell reminded us through his fangs.

"Eric!" I vaguely heard her. The Magister took a step forward.

The Magister wanted death. I had never seen him lose his management. He threatened idly beneath his words, "Never, have I seen such irrationality from a group of vampires as I have courtesy of you Miss Stackhouse. I predict more if this continues."

A bell of warning rung in my head. Every instinct I had urged me to move. To go. Something big was going to happen this night. I had spent a millennia trusting my gut. Now, I was ignoring it, staying put in front of the telepath who I predicted may be my end.

"I would not take another step if I were you." It did not sound like my own voice. I had crouched. I was spitting, ready to gouge, to end.

"Are you really that foolish?" his voice was quiet. I didn't ease.

"Eric," Sookie said again.

"Eric," Russell added. "Let's not make this into a situation that you misguidedly think was a threat to your human."

"Hardly misguided, Russell. I see more trouble with Sookie Stackhouse in the future," the Magister said.

I felt Sookie touch my hand. I pulled away from her and moved toward our perilous enemy.

"You are a fool," the Magister repeated his sentiment of disgust. "I'm not the only one who wants her dead, Northman. And as soon as everyone finds out she is no longer under the roof of Sophie-Anne, people will be out for you. And I will do nothing to stop it. I will _encourage_..."

I let out a bellow, infuriated by his words. Never, had I been so out of control. Never. I reached forward and the magister whipped out his cane which turned into silver. He hit me over the head, the burn reaching my temple, his strength knocking me to the ground.

"ERIC!" Sookie screamed. All at once, the Magister's men moved in on me. I heard Russell's outcry. I was shadowed by the men. I felt Sookie's fear as someone grabbed onto her and I could almost see, although my vision was blurry after being hit with silver. In a roar, I burst to my feet. I lashed at anyone who got between me and the Magister and his guard holding Sookie hostage away from me.

Someone jumped on my back and I roared in rage. Sookie screamed and reached out to the Magister who closed in on her, his multi-faceted cane looking dangerously close to a sword that would cut into her flawless throat – _mine_.

All at once, everything turned bright. I was blinded. I dropped to my knees, shielding my eyes as I heard the Magister's screams of agony. I tried to see through the light but could not. I felt for Sookie and was overwhelmed with a power like none I had ever experienced. I stayed on my knees, grounded.

I felt the light ease up, but I stayed still. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sookie staring in horror at the scene around her. Tears streamed down her face and I saw what she must have done. The Magister was limp, lifeless on the ground, bleeding from his head. I looked around at the attackers. They were out cold, and so were Russell and his own guard who must have interfered at the threat of their King.

Why was I still standing?

Sookie shook. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Oh my God." I felt uneasy on my feet as I staggered toward her, drained of energy. I fell to my knees before her, taking her hand that was still outstretched toward the Magister and brought it to my chest. I stroked up her arm to her shoulder. She looked over at me, her mouth still open, her devastation, her confusion tugging at my being. "Eric. What did I do?"

My hands gripped her at their own accord. She winced as I saw the future I had imagined only minutes before this unforeseen circumstance arose.

"Eric, let go. You're hurting me." I could barely hear her as my brain turned, spewing out ideas, consequences, challenges.

"We must leave at once," I uttered. I looked around, wondering how long this silence would last. She was numb, unmovable. I got to my feet, dragging her unresponsive legs with me. I lifted her under my arm and made a beeline for the door.

"Eric, we can't leave," she whispered. I looked around the foyer and saw Pam descending from the stairs.

"Is the trial about to begin?" she asked, looking at her maker for instructions on what to do next.

I had always been prepared for any moment and Pam knew of the possibilities of us one day having to up and leave at a moments notice. Every vampire was prepared for this.

"We are leaving the country immediately. Make the final arrangements," I fired in my native tongue to her. My child, calm, accepting, did not question, did not ask why. She obeyed me. She pulled out her phone and placed it at her ear, instantly doing as I said.

"Eric, what did you say? Eric, we can't leave them all in there!" Sookie's voice was a background noise as I ushered Pam out of the mansion. There were Weres on Russell's property tonight. I held onto Sookie tighter, her cries of panic no longer my concern, only mine of keeping her alive. Pam closed the phone and wrapped her arms around my neck and with both my women in either arm I shot into the night sky.

It was rather difficult to fly with two of them more so then I was used to. But I had to get us as far away from here as fast as possible. Pam was still and accommodating to my difficulty in flying with two, Sookie on the other hand flailed against my hold.

"Are you stupid?" I hissed. "We're way up here and if I drop you..." She froze and I felt her hand on my forearm, her nails digging in. She would not let up. I looked around.

"Eric we're not stopping," Pam said. Over the howl of the wind moving us through the night, there was no way Sookie could hear her. "Eric. Don't be an idiot. We can't stop so you can explain to her!"

I dropped down to the nearest roof I saw after we flew for a while. We probably only had a minute. I set Sookie down and she fell to her knees, breathing heavily, her hands on the roof. I wasn't surprised when she threw up. Pam looked away in disgust, her lips curling over her teeth.

"Sookie," I said.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to leave the country," Pam interjected before I could break it to her gently.

"We _have_ to?" Sookie balked. "I didn't mean to kill him!" she cried, peering up at me. Pam gave me a curious look, no doubt wondering who exactly Sookie had killed.

"I know you didn't, but it's done. We have to leave. Or _we_ will be found and killed."

She scrambled to her feet, wiping her mouth, her hair was windblown and her eyes dancing with fear. Her emotions were erratic and I tried my best to shut them away from me. I stared at her, emotionless – after what had just happened. I would not be withheld from my instincts because of her once again. She would not break me down.

"I can't leave the country. I know it's my fault. Eric, you and Pam should go. I can't. I just got back. What about Jason?" Her eyes overflowed with tears again. I heard Pam sigh. I withheld myself from cuffing my child over the head. "What about Sam?" A flare of annoyance at the mention of that bothersome shifter could not be ignored. "What about Tara? Eric..." She moved forward and gripped my arms. "I know. I know it's my fault. I know I shouldn't have provoked anyone. I was stupid. So stupid. It's my fault. You and Pam shouldn't have to sacrifice everything for me. _I_ killed him. It's all on me. We'll go back and explain. I can't run away without a word. I need to return. I need to tell them what I did. I need to say goodbye to Jason and my friends." Her hands cradled my face and she brought me down to her level, her eyes boring into mine with a sincere intensity. "I don't know what will happen to me. I don't know if I'll be locked up again or killed, but I can't run. I just can't. Don't do this for me. Don't." Her lips pressed against mine desperately. "I love you, but I can't ask this of you. I hope you'll under–"

I pinched at her neck and she grew limp in my arms as she was put to sleep. "Love you too," I said.

I lifted her into my arms, cradling her to my chest. Pam laughed slightly and got on my back as I shot into the air, continuing on with our escape.

* * *

**AN: THE END.**

**I'm fully aware that you guys might hate me for that. **

**I have never had a plan for this story. I had always written it, chapter by chapter. So as I was wrapping up the lemon, I was like, _What now?_ Then I got this idea and was like "Nah! Can't do that!" Then I went to my friend Molly and told her about it. Molly likes misery in stories and drama so she was all like "YEAH! DO IT!" and then I got just as enthused and was like "YEAH I WILL! YEAAH GRRR ARGH YEAH!" So, here it is. **

**The end of _Sometimes a Fantasy_. They are on the run. **

**I listened to the song _Map of the Problematique_ by Muse for inspiration during this chapter. Listen to it! It's awesome!  
**

**A sequel? Maybe. I've certainly left a lot open. There is still Russell and Sophie-Anne. Sookie will be hunted down. All good things for another story, however, it's drifting farther and farther away from TRUE BLOOD canon, so I'm not sure. **

**My goal now is to finish _On Edge_. Then maybe I'll take a break from fanfiction for a while, or maybe another idea will strike me - I don't know. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. I am really proud of it. And all because of you're love, support and encouragement was I able to finish it, because I tell you, between chapter 14 and 15 I thought I would NEVER finish it!**

**My goal was to end with Sookie and Eric together. They are. That was my resolution. Their story is unfinished, but then, so is everyone's.  
**

**My win fin, all of you readers, thank you. This story turned out to be more than I ever thought it would and it's all thanks to you guys pushing me to write another chapter!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
